Sith'ari
by sarin555
Summary: Taking a walk at night was never a good idea. Naruto discovers that the hard way when he stumbles upon a device that transport him to a new world and a new adventure. Now, the galaxy will know him as the greatest Sith to ever exist. From humble beginning to monstrous legend
1. Begin

Sith'ari

I did not own Star Wars or Naruto

AN: This fic inspired by 'Out of the Unknown' though I can assure you this is nothing alike. I have chatted with axellon2008 the author of 'Out of the Unknown'. He gave me much advice I would find useful with this story, especially about avoiding cliché advice. So don't be worried.

Also 'Sith'ari' is Sith's word for 'Overlord' or 'Perfect Being'.

Beta by NirCele

Begin

Timeline

B.B.Y. (Before Battle of Yavin)

B.B.Y. 67 - Darth Plagueis slays his own master, Darth Tenebrous, on the planet of 'Bal'demnic'.

B.B.Y. 66 - Jango Fett was born on planet 'Concord Dawn'.

B.B.Y. 64 - Naruto Uzumaki was born on an uncharted planet in the unknown system at the end of the galaxy ring.

B.B.Y. 60 - The beginning of the Mandalorian Civil War.

B.B.Y. 59 - Current year.

xxxxx

A five year old Naruto walked alone into the forest. Today was his fifth birthday, which meant he should go into hiding. Ever since he could remember, all of the villagers in his village hated him, and while there were some who treated him fairly, they were very few; most treated him as if he were an abomination. His birthday, October the 10th, was always the worst. Most of the time, the villagers kept a safe distance with him, yet today was an exception as they went as far as to hurt him.

Last year he only got hit by one rock in shoulder. That's why he was here; he'd rather not take any chances and hide in the forest until tomorrow. Maybe even then he would wait a few more days before going back. But first, he had to find a place to sleep.

From the small amount of knowledge on survival that he possessed, he knew he couldn't just sleep on the ground; there were too many bugs and snakes. Sleeping on top of a tree was also out of the question, as in almost complete darkness he could accidentally climb up a tree to a bee's nest or something even more dangerous.

But as he walked on, he tripped over something. After he hit the ground and climbed back wearily to his feet, he turned back to see what he tripped over and only hope that it wasn't a dangerous animal. In complete darkness with the moonlight as his only light source, it was hard to determine what that he fallen over. But as he looked on, he began to see its shape.

It was round. No. It was oval. It was the size of a ball. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to determine what the object is. Suddenly he knew what it was – a head! Naruto screamed as he got up and ran behind the closest tree, terror filling him as he imagined just whose head it was.

After a few moments, his fear receded, and he put his head out to look at the object on the ground, which head presumed to be a humans. He slowly walked to it, muscles tense and ready to run at any moment. Once he got close enough, his hand reached out to examine it. When his hand touched it, the surface was not that of a human's but rather, it was made of stone.

That was the moment he realized it was just a stone head that belonged to a statue. He sighed in relief before looking around trying to discover where the head had come from. Soon he found a humanoid shape in the darkness with its head missing so he assumed that it was what was left of the statue.

He walked in closer to observe the statue more clearly. But as he got closer he noticed that the ground was rapidly changing: instead of the usual grass found in the forest, it was becoming harder; stonier ground. He looked down at his feet and, despite them being in complete darkness, he saw that he was on a stone path. He looked ahead and saw a path continuing deeper into the forest.

'Maybe I could find a shelter for today…or for a while', the boy thought.

He followed the path further into the forest. As he continued to walk along the route, somehow it became darker the further he went. Along the way, he encountered more statues, some of which were destroyed like the first one, while a few remained intact.

Only a few minutes later, he saw a massive dark shape ahead of him, which he believed was a building of some sort. He began to increase his pace, wanting to rest after a long walk. As he got closer, he could see the building more clear. It was some kind of pyramid shape temple. He finally stopped on the first step of the pyramid.

Walking up the steps, he aimed to reach the top in order to gain a better layout of the pyramid. But when he reached the top, there was something that awaited him. It was a strange, large stone in the shape of a ring with strange glyphs written on it [1]. Naruto stepped closer to the ring in order to observe it.

As soon as he stepped forward, the gate surged to life. A red light ran through the ring, and the once-empty-middle now was being filled with energy, crackling and humming. Naruto took several steps back, cautiousness filling his young mind. After a few moments, seeing that the gate wasn't doing anything else, he stepped forward.

At this moment his childish curiosity began to step in. He wondered what this was; what this creation was in front of him. As he slowly walked towards the ring and extended his hand out, he felt his hand make contact with the energy surface. The light began to consume his world and where the boy had been, replacing it with emptiness.

xxxxx

Korriban, once a proud world. Korriban, once a homeworld to the Sith species. Korriban, once a world where dark Jedi reign supreme. But now, Korriban was nothing, except the canyons and deserts and the lonely howling wind.

In the Valley of the Dark Lords, many tombs contained the bodies of infamous Sith lords throughout the history, such as a body of Darth Andeddu, a dark lord who tried to cheat death. In a way, he succeeded.

Indeed, many of the tombs in this valley contained the legacy of those dark lords. The tombs were now lifeless, crumbling and decaying. Only a few things remained, such as Sith holocrons, Sith artifacts, and ancient weapons…all of which were guarded by Tuk'ata, also known as the Sith hound.

The tombs remained lifeless except for Tuk'ata. Even so, that day, something changed. In one of the tombs, a small life began to emerge.

xxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He got up from the ground and began to observe his surroundings. He was in some sort of hall, but it was too dark for him to see clearly. Yet he could feel it; his surroundings had changed. The air had become dry and full of dust and sand. The temperature was cold. Wherever he was, it was not Konoha.

What should he do? Naruto had no idea. He sat down in complete darkness, helpless. Finally, after thinking in silence, he concluded that the only thing he could do was rest. He was too tired to do anything not to mention that it was nighttime.

Lying down on the floor, he rested his head on his hands for a pillow. He closed his eyes and hoped for the morning to come soon.

xxxxx

To say that she surprised would be an understatement. To say that she was interested would be an understatement. And to say that she was disappointed would be is an understatement.

She had been waiting in this tomb for a long time, waiting for someone worthy to come. Yet the first person who stepped into her tomb in thousand years was nothing but a boy, a naïve boy whose Lightside was strong within. Her disappointment could be turned into rage that would kill the boy in seconds.

Yet she retained herself from doing so, for there was something about this boy, something…special. She did not know what it was, nor did she want to investigate yet. If the boy was not strong enough to even survive on his own for a few days or a week, then he was nothing but a weakling; a unique weakling, but a weakling nonetheless.

For now she would wait. And if the boy proved to have skills to survive long enough, she might reconsider her options.

xxxxx

The morning finally came and Naruto woke from his slumber. Now with a ray of light shining through the empty spot on the ceiling, he could see his surroundings more clearly. He was in a horseshoe-shaped room, which resembled a performing theater of some kind. He had slept on the stage and in front of him was where the spectators would sit.

In the very same room, on the stage he had slept on, Naruto found an exact copy of the device that had sent him here. He tried to reactivate it by touching it or chanting some words like 'open the portal' in a soft voice, neither of which seemed to work.

After an hour or two, Naruto was forced to focus on more important task; finding water and food. He hadn't drank or eaten since last night and now he was both thirsty and hungry Naruto walked out of the room into a hallway decorated with statues of warriors and strange symbols, most of which weren't human.

As he walked on trying to find an exit or supplies, he began to realize that he might not even be in the fire country anymore. After a while, he saw a gate at the end of the hallway. He rushed through the hallway and into the sunlight. Being in the dark for some time, the ray of light blinded him for a moment. When he regained his sight, blinking rapidly and squinting, he saw something he never expected to see.

A view of the valley, enormous in height and width, filled with hundreds of strange buildings and even stranger statues. A low wind swept through the basin, kicking up small eddies of dust below him. As he continued to stare at the valley in utter shock, a shadow watched from behind, in the tomb.

'Welcome to Korriban, boy', the Shadow thought before disappearing.

xxxxx

A/N: That's it for the first chapter, short but I'd rather not reveal too much now.

[1] It basically looks like Stargate, to put it simply.

xxxxx

A/N: This is a newly added section after the Sith language fixing I did. I understand that there are some who did not prefer searching for info of the character they don't know on their own, so I made these small, and brief, bios on each new character that introduced into the story.

This will also help with future plan of my story, not to mention help people with no background of the fandom getting into it.

Character profile:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Uzumaki Naruto, in native tongue)

Species: Human (Konohagakure)

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Too young to understand

Age: 5

Homeworld: Unknown. Adopted: Korriban

Allegiance: Konohagakure

Profession: None

Birth date: Native; 10, October, year unknown. Basic; around 30 Yelona-15 Relona, 64 BY [2]

Religion: Shintoism

Relationships: None

Appearance: Blonde hair. Whitish yellow skin. Blue eyes. Unique: a twin pair of whisker marks on each cheek.

Bio: Born on an uncharted planet appeared in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Naruto Uzumaki's parents sacrificed themselves to protect the infant and their village by sealed the creature of immersive power, the Nine-tailed fox, inside their son. Years followed, Naruto was put through number of abuses due to the being inside him.

[The rest is non-canon] On his fifth birthday, he ventured out of his birth place to seek refuge. He eventually found a device which transferred him to Korriban and his new life.

[2] It's galactic basic calendar, there are 10 months, roughly 7 weeks a month, and 5 days a week. Don't asked me to give specific date, I am not math genius.


	2. Freedom

Sith'ari

Freedom

It had been five days since the boy had mysteriously appeared in her tomb. She had continued to observe him every day since his arrival. The first day, the day he arrived, the boy spent his time trying to reactivate the device that sent him here, and though she did not know what the device was, she doubted it could be reactivated again anytime soon.

On the second day, the boy was forced to abandon the device and ventured out of the tomb to search for food and water. At the end of the day he came back empty-handed, but the fact that he ventured into the valley without being hunted by the Tuk'ata, the Sith Hounds, was surprising.

On the night of the second day, the boy searched her tomb for anything to drink or eat. He found small jugs of liquids in one of the rooms, her followers' tombs to be exact. The jugs were offers for the ceremony when buried. However, the liquid found inside the jugs was most likely not water in its original form. Nevertheless the boy drank from one of the jugs with great gluttony, not caring that he had desecrated her tomb. This was another thing she would keep in mind.

On the third day, he searched her tomb instead of venturing out. A smart yet foolish move; smart because he knew better than to risk being hunted by the Tuk'ata, but foolish since he dared to violate her tomb. But the boy, who was just 5, had survived on Korriban for three days and four nights. It was unusual, especially for a human…which was why she would let him off for now. The boy spent the whole day looting her tomb. He found a Shikkar; an Ancient Sith dagger. That was the only useful thing he found.

On the fourth day he ventured out again, but this time he came back with something big, a corpse of Tuk'ata. At first she was surprised to see the dead beast, but as she looked closer, she saw that the beast was slashed and bitten, meaning that it was killed by another creature. The Tuk'ata he had dragged was a fully grown adult, which was bigger than the average man, and he boy had managed to drag it all by himself, from wherever he had found it. The corpse was already dried under the sunlight, so the child didn't have to cook it.

And on this day, the fifth day, she thought the boy would have tried to reactivate the device again, because he had enough food and 'water' to survive for a week, at least. But instead he had gone out again, a most unusual thing to do. That is why on this day she used some of her power to break free from her tomb and trailed the boy outside.

xxxxx

She followed the boy after he left her tomb. It seemed she had given him too much credit about how he would able to avoid the Tuk'ata. The only reason the Tuk'ata had not yet noticed him was due to his small body size, which allowed him to hide in places where the Tuk'ata could not see him. Nevertheless, she was still curious as to why the boy had left the tomb when he had enough supplies.

Finally, her question was answered. He came to take another Tuk'ata corpse back to her tomb. A wise move since it would increase his supplies. The boy showed great levels of strength again as he began to drag the Tuk'ata back to her tomb. But on his way back, in a small narrowed part of the valley, he encountered something new.

xxxxx

Naruto was dragging his extra supply back to his base, yesterday he discovered two dead bodies of the creature that guard this place. His instinct told him that these creatures were not friendly, so he chose not to approach any of them. But with no food, he would be forced to hunt them sooner or later. When he discovered the bodies it helped him avoid an inevitable fight with these creatures, for a while at least. The dead bodies were also dried up by the heated sun, so he did not have to cook any of it. It still tasted unpleasant though.

But as he dragged the body through a small, narrowed valley, he heard a low growl coming from above. He looked up to see the source of the sound, but one of the creatures had already leapt. It wasn't as big as the other one, but it was imposing nevertheless.

The creature landed heavily onto Naruto and forced him to the ground. It stood on top of him, claws out and snarling, ready to bite. Naruto kicked wildly at it, squirming loose only because of his small size. The creature, thrown back by his frantic kicks, was able to maneuver and landed on its feet, but this still gave Naruto enough time to get back on his own feet. He quickly pulled out the dagger he had found at his base. It was small enough for a five year old to wield, although with great difficulty.

The dagger weighing down his hands, he stared at the beast, and it met his own eyes with a low growl. It began to stalk toward him again, intent on its prey, but Naruto danced sideways out of its reach.

xxxxx

She was satisfied by the scene. Finally the boy was forced to fight, and it would be an interesting show to watch. Perhaps a final test to see whether he was worthy or not. She also noticed that the Tuk'ata he was about to fight is a unique one.

While normal Tuk'ata had red eyes, this one had blue eyes; a strange mutation, though not entirely unheard of. From what she heard, the blue eyes Tuk'ata were easier to tame, but that did not make them any less dangerous. She observed the scene closer, but before the fight between the two could begin, a mighty roar was heard in the air.

xxxxx

Naruto was ready to face the creature, but before they could engage each other, the sound of a massive roar was heard. Both Naruto and the hound looked up to where the voice had come from. From behind, Naruto saw a giant beast rushing towards them.

It was similar to a gorilla with two arms extended to help it walk. It had a number of spikes growing from its back with a pair of flaps and tusk-like projections attached to their mouths. He did not know what it was, but what he knew was that it heading right toward him and the one he was trying to fend off.

Naruto looked at his opponent, who was already fleeing ahead of him. Without any hesitation, Naruto followed it.

xxxxx

She watched the scene with more tension now, because the apparition of the Terentatek meant that the boy was indeed force-sensitive, as the creature only hunted those with force-sensitive abilities. At that moment, she decided she would train the boy if he, obviously, survived this attack.

She was also surprised. Most Terentatek preferred to stay away from the Valley of The Dark Lord, yet there was one in front of her. The only logical explanation was that it hunted something, and her guess would be the boy. He must have a high level of Midi-chlorians to attract such a beast into the territory that was not its own.

She stopped thinking about the Terentatek and its intention, and focused back on the boy and the hound.

xxxxx

Naruto continued to run along the small valley. He knew that it would get narrower as he went deeper. Running in front of him was the creature he had intended to fight, which remind him that he had left behind the corpse he wanted to drag with him. He couldn't worry about that for now though, and would run for his life instead.

While the beast that was chasing them was indeed gargantuan, its size affected its speed, making it slow. Both he and the Hound gained more distance as they continued to run, but then the giant creature did something Naruto hadn't anticipated. It slammed its gigantic hands onto the valley wall.

The slam was so powerful that the whole right side of the valley shook, causing boulders to fall down upon Naruto and the hound. Naruto and the hound were forced to run in zigzag to avoid the falling boulders. The two were able to dodge most rocks that fell down and finally ran pass deeper into the territory which meant that the creature could not follow. Yet the boulders did not stop falling and they were forced to continue running.

Finally, they saw the exit of the valley. But from behind, Naruto could see that a massive rock was teetering over the enemy hound and was about to fall onto it. Naruto hesitated; should he save it? It was the right thing to do. On the other hand, it had intended to kill him, and letting it die would only save him the trouble; he might even get its corpse as a replacement for the one he lost.

I must not be like the ones who tormented me, he finally made up his mind. He increased his speed to catch up with the hound. When he finally in range, he tackled the hound out of the boulder's way; saving it from the falling rock.

When they were back on their feet, Naruto expected the hound to attack, but instead it only stared at him for a while before slowly walking away, tail tucked between its legs. Naruto watched the hound leave, and when it had left his sight he began to walk to his base.

'Great, I risk a lot coming out here for nothing' he thought with disappointment. Unknown to him, there was another who was disappointed as well.

xxxxx

She was not happy about what just happened. While the boy had survived, he chose to risk his life for an enemy; it was something that was very foolish. The boy had too much light side within him, but perhaps he could be lured into the dark. After all, the more lightside he had the deeper he would sink.

Tonight, he would fall to the darkside. She would see to it herself.

xxxxx

It was night time again. Naruto slept soundly in the same room. He used the hide of the Tuk'ata he found as a blanket, it was not the most comfortable blanket in the world but it would do.

As he slept a shadow slowly approach him. It slowly extended its hand and touched his forehead lightly.

xxxxx

She had arrived somewhere else, it was a sewer of some kind. When she touched the boy's head, she knew she would enter his mind, but she thought the mindscape created by a child would be less...grim. In here, she also felt the strange aura that the boy always let out, but in here it was much stronger and she could feel its source just ahead of her.

She began to move forward toward the source of power. As she went closer, the air around her was getting heavier. A good sign because it showed that whatever she was about to see was very powerful.

She finally arrived at what seemed to be a cage and behind the bars was whatever that sent out these auras.

**"Who is this?"** The voice called from behind the bar, it did not speak in Galaxy Basic; the main language in the galaxy. She saw an enormous form approach from behind the bars. A Canidae type of creature, with orange fur and nine-tails. She could feel the impressive power coming from this creature.

Oh, if only I had known that such a creature existed... the war with the Jedi would have been more…satisfied, she thought as she imagined what kind of power the creature in front of her possessed. The fox on the other hand was not very pleased with how this woman was looking at him.

**"Those eyes... you are one of those who sought to use my power,"** Kurama said. He let out his murderous intention on the form of red chakra, trying to intimidate the woman, but instead the woman became even more fascinated by the creature. "Know your place, human, I could tear you apart in seconds," the fox warned.

She was fascinated by the creature, but even she knew that this creature was beyond her league, and when your enemy is out of your league you either wait for the moment to strike or manipulate them. _"I am sorry great one, I was simply in awe by your immersive power," _she said with a small bow.

The fox scoffed. **"Who are you and what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in here in the first place?"**

_"Who am I and how did I get here is not important, great one. I'm only here to help."_

**"Help? What do you mean?" **

_"First, a name would be nice,"_ she said slyly. The creature looked at her for a long moment before replying.

**"My name is Kurama, the nine-tail fox,"** he answered.

"_I see, and what are you exactly?" _she asked.

**"I am a creature of great power, I am the tailed beast, and the most powerful creation of the sage of six path."**

_"You know that those names mean nothing here, correct?"_ she asked Kurama.

**"It's not the point, now tell me why you are here." **

She nodded. _"Did you notice that you and the boy are in…a different place?"_

"**Yes, I can see through the eyes of the boy when I want to. I can see that we are in some kind of valley and not at…'home'."** Kurama said the word 'home' with dismay for some reason.

_"Since you can see the event that happened today I will cut this short. The boy needs my help if he hopes to survive this place."_

**"From what I see, he was doing just fine on his own,"** Kurama said, but she shook her head.

_"The beast that hunted him today was a Terentatek, it will hunt anything with unique power, and it will come back. In fact, more of them might be coming as we speak."_ Kurama was silent for a few second before finally speaking.

**"I wanted to know something first,"** Kurama said, and she nodded in agreement. **"Who are you?"**

_"I will reveal to you in due time,"_ she growled lightly. _"If you want my help, at least respect my privacy."_

**"…Fine, next question. Where are we? I don't mean in the Mindscape but where the boy and I are."**

She smiled _"You two are on planet Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith."_ Kurama blinked in confusion. _"You have come from a pre-spaceflight world, haven't you?"_ Kurama was able to shake off his confusion and able to answer.

**"I know what space is, it someplace that is beyond the sky, right?" **

She nodded. _"Good, at least you know the basic concept of space, but my time is growing short so I will have to explain another day. I can answer at least one more question."_ Kurama rubbed his chin, thinking of a last question to ask.

**"How did the boy and I get here?"** Kurama asked.

_"That I do not know. The device that sent you and the boy are not original parts of my tomb, and I am not always awake, so I do not know who or what installed the device that sent you here. Now, can we begin?" _

Kurama hesitated, and finally nodded.

_"Good, now listen carefully. The only way the boy can survive on this planet is through my training, but I will not train him in this current state; he has too much lightside within him. I need knowledge about him in order to drag him down to the darkside so he could be a proper Sith." _After she finished, she felt smugness radiate from the creature before her.

**"Oh, so you just plan to use him, after all,"** he said with glee.

She raised an eyebrow. _"You doesn't seem to be disturbed by this."_

**"Don't be mistaken, I only care about the boy's well-being because my life is tied to his…for now. But I still hate the boy; any chances of seeing him suffering without being hurt, I will take it. As for your question, I think I know just the thing you needed."**

After hearing that, she smirked as well.

xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes, he was now in the empty void of darkness. He looked, around trying to determine where he was or where the exit was. But then an image appeared right in front of him, out of nowhere, and began to move.

"So this is the boy." The scene show a room, full of important figures in Konoha along with an infant in the middle of the room.

"Yes, it is him." Naruto recognize the voice the Third Hokage.

"What shall we do with him?" one person asked.

"Well, the Fourth wanted us to raise him as a normal child," another said.

"Raise? Yes. Normal? No," someone else said.

"Indeed the fox is sealed within the boy, he is now an asset we must use to protect Konoha."

"You think of him as an object too much, Danzo," the Third said to Danzo.

"Your point? We Shinobi are just tools for protecting who we serve, and in this case it would be Konoha. The boy won't be different."

"Still, the Third made his point," one of the elders said. "If we treat the child badly, he may begin to think about revenge."

"If that time ever comes…we will kill him." Surprisingly, it was the Third who said that. "I can see the same heroic personality of his father within this boy; he will be willing to make necessary sacrifices if we raise him in the right way." He then looked at Danzo. "I understand your point my old friend, but to turn him purely into a weapon will only end in bad results for everyone, Konoha and the boy. Let us raise him as a normal Shinobi instead; he can be useful to us and we don't have to risk him turning against us."

"Very well, you made your point," Danzo said to the Third. The third slowly walked to the boy and remove the blanket that covered his face. Naruto immediately recognized his own face on the child, just a younger and chubbier one.

"I'm sorry child, but your fate was sealed the very moment you were born as a child of the Fourth Hokage," the Third said to the boy.

The scene faded away.

Naruto was absolutely confused. Why would the old man say he would kill him? He did not understand.

_"I could answer that question for you,"_ the voice of a woman called him from the shadows.

"What? Who are you?" he asked, startled that someone had made it here and he hadn't noticed.

_"Who I am is not important, but you have questions, and I am here to answer them"_

Naruto was silent for a while before speaking. "What were those images?"

_"It's a memory of you when you were too young to remember,"_ she said.

"What did those images mean?"

_"You're being used, boy. You are being used by the very people who you thought were protecting you. They're just using you and when you out of your use, they will dispose of you."_

Naruto's face fell. "No...that can't be...but the old man…"

_"You saw what truly happened...and there is more." _

Naruto looked up, his expression wary.

_"Yes, there is more. Do you know who your parents were? Your father is the Hokage and your mother is the last of the Uzumaki clan." _

Naruto eyes widened.

_"They had left their legacy and heritages for you after they died, but you were denied all of it. Instead, all those people gave were lies and a harsh life."_ She could feel the anger boiling inside of him now, and she was pleased, though careful to keep it from her voice.

_"They were trying to use you, manipulating you. When you outlived your usefulness they would throw you away."_ She could see fury rising in the eyes of the boy, and she hid her smile_. "And who knows, maybe they're even responsible for your parent' deaths and your abuse." _

Tears of anger and frustration rolled down his cheeks while he held himself back.

_"And do you know the worst part? There is nothing you can do."_ That was the last straw.

"Oh yeah? I will kill them, I'll show you!" he screamed at her.

She smiled, delighted that the boy had finally broken. _"You alone? Not possible, but..."_

"But what?!"

_"I can help you." _

Naruto paused, then took a deep breath. "How?" he asked, a little less angry than before.

_"I can teach you. I can teach you the art of the Force, become your master. I can give you the unlimited power, the power that will bring the truth to all the life in the galaxy…I can forge you into a Sith."_

"What is Sith?" Naruto asked.

_"It can be many things, a philosophy, an order of warrior and ruler, a species, and much more. But the Sith in this case is power, and I offer it to you, boy, a power to take revenge on those who wrong you, the power of greatness, the power that will break your bond for this pathetic life."_ She paused for a moment. _"The question is, will you take it?"_

Naruto didn't need to think twice, he was just told that his whole life was a lie and that he was being used. Now he had nothing left and like they said, 'always be afraid of a man with nothing left to lose.' He knelt before the shadow. "Yes...master."

Hearing that, she laughed in satisfaction. _"It is time you know who I am."_

The woman stepped out of the shadows. She had unnaturally white skin, in fact her skin was actually white, she had black ragged hair, and was dressed in a pale long dress with cloth fabric that wrapped her arm. She definitely was not human.

_"I am XoXaan, I am the first of the dark lords, one of those who abandoned the Jedi to seek the darker path to the truth. The place you stayed in your wake is my tomb and my temple, and at its center, deep beneath the earth, I was hidden from those who sought me...until now. For so long, I have been waiting for someone like you, someone who had served the light only to find that it was empty and full of lies. You have proved that you are worthy to be my apprentice, and that is what you shall be. You will obey my every word and continue the way of the Sith, and then you shall have your revenge."_

"Yes...Master XoXaan" Naruto replied, his young voice catching on the unusual name.

_"Good, your training will begin immediately tomorrow," _she said as her final words, and then left her new apprentice to rest. He would have a lot to do in many years to come.

xxxxx

A/N What? You thought that was Ventress? Please, as if she could become a Sith master. Also, unless you are a bit of a Star Wars nerd like I am, you may not know who XoXaan is. If that's the case please research on your own or wait till the next chapter. I always imagine XoXaan' personality to be similar to Flemeth from Dragon Age series; don't know why, I just feel like they are similar to each other.

Character profile:

Name: XoXaan

Species: Unknown.

Gender: Female

Sexual orientation: Straight

Age: Roughly, 6950 years old.

Homeworld: Unknown. Adopted: Korriban

Allegiance: Sith (Founder)

Profession: Sith Master/ Ghost

Birth date: Unknown.

Religion: Sith

Relationships: Naruto; current apprentice. Karness Muur; associate. Sorzus Syn; associate. Remulus Dreypa; associate. Ajunta Pall; associate.

Appearance: Black long hair. White skin. Blackish silver eyes. Unique: strange black make-up on her face.

Bio: One of the original Dark Jedi, XoXaan fought in the Hundred-years Darkness war, the war which subsequently created the modern Sith Order, as a commander of the Black Legion. As history said, she lost and was exiled with her fellow Dark Jedi. Eventually, she and her fellow exiles discovered the Sith species and the ones she found, due to Sith respect of strength, bowed to the exiles and accept them as their lords. Eventually, XoXaan lived out the rest of her life among the Sith. When she died, her soul moved into her holocron, which was buried in her tomb and waited for someone worthy to wake her and learn from her.


	3. Teaching

Sith'ari

Teaching

Naruto awoke in the same room he had slept in the night before. It was morning again.

'Was that even real?' he thought, remembering last night, the discoveries he had made, and the pledge he had given to…

_"Yes, it was," _a voice said. Naruto looked towards the door. There is where his master stood, but she was no longer like she had been in his mind.

"M-master, you are a gh – gho –" Naruto tried to say the word but failed.

His master rolled her eyes in annoyance, wishing she could have chosen an older boy for an apprentice, or at least a less emotional one. _"Yes, I am a ghost, I know that,"_ she said to him. _"I doubt the mind of a five year old can understand how I have become like this, so leave it at that and stop being so scared." _

Naruto nodded with a little hesitation.

_"Good, now I have some question for you." _

He nodded again.

_"Where did you come from?"_

"Konoha," he answered

_"I was asking about the planet?"_

He tilted his head. "What is a planet?"

_"...Do you know what space is?"_

"Space? It...um..." Naruto had heard before of what space was, but he had never really paid attention to it. XoXaan sighed. She wanted an apprentice, but she did not expect to have to teach him even the basic knowledge about the galaxy.

_"Never mind, go eat your breakfast and then we can begin,"_ she said. Naruto nodded and proceed to go eat his dried Tuk'ata. When he finished, he came back to his master. She continued to bombard him with questions after questions, mainly concerning the basic knowledge of the galaxy, such as 'what is Coruscant' in which Naruto wildly guessed was a type of bread. [1]

Before they even realized, it was already night time and she had a plan for her apprentice tonight after he went to sleep.

xxxxx

"What is this place, Master?" Naruto and XoXaan walked through the dark sewer that was Naruto's mindscape.

_"You will see soon enough,"_ she said to him. A few more steps and they arrived at the cage.

**"So you are taking my jailor here with you this time,"** a voice called from behind the bars, as a fox slowly emerged.

_"Naruto, meet your...prisoner, Kurama, the nine-tail fox" _She said to Naruto whose eyes widened in shock.

**"I believe you've heard of me,"** Kurama said to Naruto with a smirk.

"Y-you the demon everyone was talking about," Naruto said with fear.

**"Ha! I maybe a demon in form, but they are demons in their hearts." **

Naruto was about to say something, but then he remembered what happened last night and his face fell.

**"See? I am not your enemy, I am your friend and your salvation. You need me if you hope to survive."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

**"Did you actually believe you were able to drag those dried creatures on your own? Or when you run from that giant, did you believe you have that kind of speed to outrun it? No, it was my doing, I enchanted your strength and agility back there. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."** Kurama smiled triumphantly.

Naruto said nothing as he stared at the fox and then at his master. "Why have you brought me here, Master?"

_"Because it is necessary for you to understand and use the power that is within you. I do not understand what this power is."_ She gestured to Kurama. _"Nor do I wish to study and use it. I am dead; it matters not to me, but to you, it does."_ She pointed at Naruto_. "You could learn from it and exploit this power for your revenge and much more."_ She turned back to leave. _"While I would love to chit-chat with you two, I would like to rest for a while. I will let you two sort things out on your own."_ She then disappeared, leaving her student with his prisoner.

**"So what can I do for you, kid?"** Kurama asked as he lay lazily down in his cage.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so-"

**"Friendly?" **

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

**"Don't get the wrong idea, I still hate you like I hate most humans. But after the event last night, things… changed."**

"How?"

**"You changed, most human who had ever been my host were very vigilant; they all, what do you call again? Lightside? Yes, that is the word, they are all touched by the lightside. You on the other hand…"**

"Am darkside?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. It made thing more interesting. Besides, without any ninja around, except for you, when I get out of this cage, no one will bother me; unless I bother them first of course."**

"That still doesn't explain why you are so friendly toward me," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

**"Don't you see? Without those ninjas on my back when I break free I will have true freedom. I just have to wait for the seal to weaken then escape. Currently though, I don't want that. I want to stay and watch where this path will take you and when you're about to die then I will break out; in the end I will win, I will have my freedom,"** the fox said with a grin. **"But for now I will lend you my strength… within limits of course, because my long awaited freedom means nothing if I die along with you in here."**

"I see…"

**"So, is there anything else you want?"**

"…"

There was a long silence.

"..."

**"You can't think of anything, can you?" **

Naruto nodded shamefully.

Kurama sighed. **"Well…this is the first time you meet me after all, I will give you time to think,"** he said, and then the world was slowly consumed by white light.

xxxxx

Naruto awoke back in the real world where his master awaited him. Today, they could finally get on with their training.

**Training year 1: B.B.Y. 59. **

**Notable event: The lost city of Wiyentaah is discovered on Polis Massa.**

During the first year of his training, Naruto spent most of his time studying the galaxy rather than studying the art of the Sith. Coming from a pre-spaceflight world, he had no knowledge of, well, everything. XoXaan was forced to teach him; basic astronomy, basic physics, basic survival skills, basic technology, space travel, prominent locations that she presumed still existed, and other notable knowledge.

While he was studying, his master also told him of locations to gain food and water without much risk. For food, he could simply hunt the vermin that infested her temple, which was less dangerous than hunting Tuk'ata. For water, he had to travel a bit further from the tomb. West of her tomb was a small oasis where he could find a small water pond.

At the end of year, it seemed that Naruto was studying to become a galactic citizen rather than a Sith.

**Training year 2: B.B.Y. 58.**

**Notable event: -Jango Fett is orphaned when his family of farmers is murdered by the Mandalorian Death Watch, and is picked up by former Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel.**

**-The Battle of Concord Dawn begins.**

**-The Yinchorri gain representation in the Galactic Senate**

During the second year, Naruto still had much to learn about the galaxy, which included the language: Galactic Basic Standard. That was also when he realized that he didn't speak the same language as his master did, so he asked how she could understand him. She only answered that he would know soon.

In the same year, his real Sith training had also begun. His master trained him in combat by making him practice using his Shikkar. For now, she only taught him about how to wield his weapon effectively rather than teaching him any real fighting style. He was doing well, but the same couldn't be said about his training with the Force. Naruto had a problem utilizing the Force; the best he could do was sense motions and, rarely, move an object an inch or two.

XoXaan also put him on several harsh trainings, such as hunting an adult Tuk'ata or climbing the steep cliffs of Korriban, all without Kurama' help. Most of the time, he ended up injured and was forced to drag himself back to the tomb; again without any help. She had also become much harsher: any mistakes committed during training sessions often resulted in Naruto being shocked by Force Lightning, but there was one time he had made a grave mistake and angered his master. His master used Force Cyrokinesis, a move which leached the heat from its victim, to teach him a lesson, which resulted in him almost being frozen.

With each mistake drawing him closer to death, Kurama decided to lend a hand or else he wouldn't live to see his freedom. He told the boy he could teach him some jutsu and other chakra techniques. Naruto accepted. Kurama began by teaching the boy how to walk on the wall, a practice which would help him control his chakra better. He could still barely do that, but Kurama believed he would get better as time passed.

**Training year 3: B.B.Y. 57.**

**Notable event: Birth of Obi-Wan Kenobi on Stewjon.**

The third year was uneventful on most parts. Naruto exceeded in his combat training and had moved on to the next level, by learning combat style and stance, such as Djem So which was one of the force user fighting technique. His study of the galaxy went smoothly as well. He could speak some Basic now, though barely understandable. Now, XoXaan finally began to teach him some Sith' lore and language. His Chakra' training was also coming along nicely: now, he was able to walk on the wall. He moved on to train his chakra' flow and focus point by meditating or gathering his chakra to one point of his body until it became invisible.

But what made the whole year uneventful was his Force training, the most vital of all train in XoXaan's eye. He was still terrible when using the Force. XoXaan knew the boy was sensitive to the Force, or else why would that Terentatek have hunted him down 3 years ago? Yet, he could not even lift an object for more than 5 seconds. Pushing him by punishment would only result in a drawback and leaving this issue untouched was not ideal. That was when she had an idea. The force was tied to the emotions and will of a person, so if she could force her apprentice into positions where his will and emotions were pushed to the extreme, maybe she could unlock his Force' potential.

One day, she finally executed her plan.

xxxxx

Another study session of Galactic Basic Standard for the 8 year old Naruto. After the end of his second year, the time his master spent teaching him about galaxy had become shorter and shorter. During his first year, his master spent most of her time teaching him about fascinating things in the galaxy: the stars, the sun, spaceships, aliens, and that sort of thing. It was like listening to storybooks, only…well, it was real.

_"That will be all for today,"_ his master suddenly said.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Normally, these lessons would take the whole day, but it was only early afternoon.

_"Now you're wondering why I ended our lesson early than usual, correct?" _

Naruto nodded.

_"I think it's time you change your gear."_ She pointed at his old cloth, which was little better than rags.

_"Close by, to the south of here, there's a place called the 'Sith Academy'. It was used to train Sith during the reign of the 'Sith Emperor', and now it's abandoned. There should be something left for you there to salvage. That will be your mission for the rest of the day,"_ XoXaan said before disappearing.

Naruto took up his Shikkar and a few other supplies and, without delaying, departed to the Sith Academy.

xxxxx

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the academy. He had seen the academy from afar on several occasions. It was a gigantic pyramid shaped building, and this was the first time he had ever set foot into the academy. The once great university of dark arts now lay in ruins and was but a shadow of its former self; but so did every place in this valley.

As he walked through the hallway of the academy, he could imagine what this place used to be like. A busy hallway full with students, teachers, scholars, acolytes, and warriors running around; hurrying to their businesses. It made him wish to see what this place used to be like.

Naruto checked the building, room by room, hallway by hallway, for anything of value, but despite all the efforts, he could not find anything. He might not know exactly when the academy had been abandoned, but it must have been a long time ago, because not a single valuable object could be found in this place beside the stone and metal that was used to build the place.

After hours of searching, he began to believe there would be no benefit to this mission. He could not gain entry to the higher floors, closer to the summit of the pyramid. The door was sealed by some strange symbols. From what his master had told him, it could possibly be Sith sorcery, something he was not ready to face or learn yet. He also could not gain an entry to the underground area of the academy either, because there was a giant boulder blocking him, which seemed to be reinforced with Sith alchemy and sorcery as well.

As he explored the available parts of the Academy, he stumbled upon something, a closed doors with the smallest bit of space open. Every floor he had explored before had its doors opened wide, but this one was not. Maybe there was something worth salvaging inside. The door control panel was already destroyed, which meant he could only open the door through brute force.

He took out his Shikkar, and stuck it between the door and the empty space, using the Shikkar as a lever.

After a few pushes, he stopped for a minute, exhausted. The door did not move at all. Maybe he needed to put more strength into it. He gave it a few more tries before the door began to move. With enough space, Naruto was able to use his hand to push the rest of the metal gate open.

The room was completely dark. Naruto took out a torch and lit it up. With the light, he could see what was inside the room. There were several lockers on the left and right sides of the room, and at the end of it, there was a computer console.

He walked into the room and began searching for anything worth salvaging. Fortunately, he finally found something. He found a set of black clothes, made for someone a little older than him, probably ten to twelve years old. Its design made it obvious that it was made to wear by the Sith apprentices at the academy. After packing the clothes, he turned his attention to the computer console.

He looked at it closer; this was the first time he saw a machine that his master had told him about. He observed the broken console: he had no idea how this actually worked but he knew the basics. From what his master had told him, you clicked on the buttons on the panel and…things would start popping up in front of him, but even Naruto could see that this console was broken.

He examined the console further, trying to determine whether the console was repairable or not. After observing it for several minutes, he believed he had found what was wrong: there was a part missing. He guessed it could be the battery.

He walked out of the room and began his journey back to his master' tomb.

xxxxx

_"An intact console, you said?"_ XoXaan asked her apprentice.

"Yes, master. Though there's a part that's missing from it, and my guess is that it's the battery," Naruto explained to his master.

_"Hmm, I see."_ XoXaan's plan hadn't gone as she had expected. Her apprentice did not encounter any dangers out in the desert of Korriban or at the Academy, but at least he discovered something. A console would prove useful to Naruto's study of the galaxy. While the information in the console may be outdated, it was still better than what she could offer, due to the fact that she had not made contact with anyone for thousands of years. Having her apprentice retrieve a power core would also benefit her plan.

_"There a crashed battleship far to the north of this tomb, you may find something there." _

Naruto looked at his master curiously. "Sorry, Master, but if this ship crashed long ago, shouldn't it be looted already?"

_"Believe me, my apprentice; even the looters couldn't possibly have searched the whole battleship. Moreover, we are on a planet where there are hardly any advanced life forms,"_ XoXaan said to her apprentice. _"And you may want to travel now, the night is upon us meaning that the Tuk'ata will be less aware of your presence. This journey may take a few days to complete, go now and waste no time."_

"Yes, Master." Naruto said with a small bow and went to pack some of his things. He left his new clothes at the tomb, deciding they still needed some repair before he could wear them properly.

xxxxx

It took Naruto two days to make his journey to the wreckage of the battleship. He followed his master's advice and traveled only at night, when the predators became less active, and now rose the dawn on the third day.

He was on a cliff a few kilometers away from the crashed ship, but from here, he could clearly see the wreckage of the battleship. It was triangular-shaped, with the middle of the head and mid ship split into two sides. It was incredibly enormous, approximately 800 meters long. This was his first time seeing a starship so he had no idea whether this was an average type of ship or larger than normal. It was also, surprisingly, intact, and perhaps it could be repaired. He could not let that thought distract him on his plan to acquire the battery. [2]

After another long walk, he arrived at the wreckage. He walked through a yard filled with different metals, ranging from small steel scarabs to large towers of alloy. His focus, though, was on the inside of the ship. He would start from the bridge because of what his master had to tell him, that the starship bridge was where the commanding center should be, and where there was a commanding center, there would be lots of computers.

What he didn't realize is that as soon as he stepped in the battleship, he had alerted two predators that lived within.

Let the hunt begin...

xxxxx

[1] I try to make a joke about how similar it is that when you pronounce 'Coruscant', it came close to sound like you said 'croissant'. Alas, Naruto came from eastern culture, which mean he had no knowledge of French word, so I can't just said "he guessed that 'Coruscant' was a type of croissant." Too bad, I really wanted to write that joke.

[2] The Harrower-class dreadnought; if you want me to post a picture of it in my profile, please tell me.


	4. Hunters

Sith'ari

Hunters

Naruto walked through the ruin that was once a capital ship of the Sith fleet of the Sith Empire. Even in its ruined state, the ship was still the grandest thing Naruto had ever seen. He walked pass the area, he assumed to be the hanger, where fliers and bombers would dock, and had arrived at the bridge.

As soon as he pushed the door out of the way, the first sight that greeted him filled him with disappointment. The whole bridge was stripped clean of all consoles and computers; there was nothing left at the commanding bridge but the floor. Naruto mouth hung agape in shock before he let out a groan. It seemed he was too optimistic about the bridge; the looters had already taken everything.

Now he had to search the whole ship to find a single battery, which would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Maybe it wasn't a total lost that he came to the bridge though. From here, he could get a view of the ship layout. He might be able to determine where to go searching first. He took out a paper and a charcoal stick, both of which he found in his master's tomb, and began to draw a rough layout sketch of the ship.

xxxxx

Naruto was almost finished with his sketch. From his sketch, most parts of the ship were still intact from the outside. Only the eastern wing had broken down. As he wondered which parts he should explore first, he suddenly sensed a malignant intention coming from other sections of the ship, and then, two of them.

He hurriedly packed his equipment before running out of the bridge as fast as he could. This mission just gotten worse. With whatever that was hunting him from behind his back, he needed to search this ship as fast as he could and then get out immediately. He could try to fight them, but he doubted he would win since there were two of them. No, the only opinion was to retrieve the battery and then get out of there.

His Force Sense [1] determined that one of the predators was coming from the eastern side of the ship, and another was coming from the northern-center area of the ship. If he went to the west side, he might encounter the center one, but he should be safe from the other.

As he made his way through the corridor, he felt the rush of adrenaline, his heart beating faster and his five senses sharpening.

Would he survive, or fall as prey?

xxxxx

Naruto searching the western wing of the ship as fast as could. He could sense that one of the predators was getting closer, and he had searched several rooms, but there were still no electronic devices he could salvage.

He opened the final door in the wing and, finally, he found something. The room was filled with destroyed metal things; they were droids, that was what he remembered his master call them [2]. Silently, he entered the room and began salvaging all the droids. He had no idea what kind of power source these 'droids' had or if it could be used on the console or not, but he had no time to think.

He quickly gathered anything he believed to be batteries, power cores, energy stores, or other items like that and put them in his pouch. Finished, he started to leave, but as soon as he took the first step out of the room, he stopped.

His Force Sense could not feel the predators' killing intentions from a distance anymore, but instead, could feel it coming from all around him. Naruto gritted his teeth. He was too slow and now he needed to fight this predator to escape this ship. He couldn't pick up where his enemy was exactly, but he knew that it was close.

He slowly reached for his dagger. He could hear his heart rate increase and his muscles tensed up. His hand rested on his dagger handle. He swept his eyes over hallway left and right, waiting for any sign of attack. He waited and waited, the tension rising slowly the more time passed. His adrenaline and instinct was ready to replace all his common sense at any moment.

Then he heard a sound of metal crash coming from behind. He swiveled around ready to fight anything that attacked him, but there was nothing. He was greeted by the same room full of droid scraps.

'...Maybe I was just being over-dramat-'

Suddenly something leapt onto his back, viciously securing him. Naruto tried to struggle, both his hand tried to reach for the creature that was on his back, trying to grab it and throw it off. The task, however, was made even more difficult when the attacker sank its claws into Naruto's back.

Naruto jumped backward and slammed his back onto the wall, crushing the creature with his body weight. The claws on his back loosened up and he was able to grab the creature and throw it off his back into a pile of scarabs. He pulled out his dagger, ready to strike, when the creature attacked again. The creature clawed its way out of the iron pile.

Now, Naruto could see it clearly. It was a Tuk'ata, with blue eyes.

"It's you!" Naruto said in surprise as he remembered that the creature before him was the same one he saved three years ago. He was able to remember it because no other Tuk'ata he had encountered had blue eyes. Master XoXaan once told him that Tuk'ata were semi-sentient. Still, its brain was too limited for advanced tasks such as talking in Basic or making fire. Naruto shook these thoughts off. Now was not the time to think of lessons, now it was time to fight.

The Tuk'ata finally made its way out of the scrape. It saw Naruto and, without any hesitation, tried to jump on him again. This time, however, Naruto was prepared. He dodged to the left and was about to deliver a kick to the Tuk'ata's side, but then the Tuk'ata quickly turned its head around and bit him in the leg. Naruto was about to strike the Tuk'ata with his dagger, but, before he could do so, the Tuk'ata used its superior strength and pulled Naruto's leg, causing him to lose balance and fall down. [3]

Now, seeing its chance, the Tuk'ata started to swing Naruto around the floor while it sank its teeth deeper into Naruto's leg. Naruto used his other leg to kick the Tuk'ata a few times, but it only made the Tuk'ata swing him faster and harder.

Seeing no other alternative, Naruto readied his dagger. He took a few moments, trying to aim the best he could and then threw his dagger towards his attacker. The dagger was able to land a wound on the hound's cheek, causing it to pause its attack for a moment. Naruto used this moment to deliver a more powerful and accurate kick in the Tuk'ata's face. The hound let go of his lower leg as it was sent backward.

Naruto stood up. His leg was injured by the bite, making it difficult to walk and near impossible to run. The Tuk'ata was still dazed from the kick, but for Naruto to have any hope of winning, he needed his dagger, which he already threw and was now behind his opponent. By his prediction, there was no ways he could walk fast enough to retrieve his dagger before the hound recovered.

'Kurama, could you lend me a hand here?' He asked his prisoner through his mind.

'**Sorry kid, but I know you can do this on your own; I saw you take down the bigger one before'**, Kurama pointed out.

'That was only because I had enough time to plan and set up a proper trap! Not just charge in blindly!' Naruto explained.

'**Well, you could always start now'**, Kurama said and Naruto could hear a small chuckle from Kurama in his mind.

"Curse you!" Naruto shouted in anger. His opponent was still dizzy, much to his fortune. He looked at his dagger. "Guess I don't have much a choice, do I?" He extended his hand toward his dagger then took a deep breath and focused. The dagger began to shake.

Come on, move, Naruto thought. He looked at his opponent briefly; it had recovered and was preparing to attack him again, haunches gathering and muscles tensing. Naruto ignored it and focused his attention solely on the dagger, which was now slowly moved toward him.

'Move.' The hound came closer.

'Move.' The hound leapt up.

'Move!' The hound was about to pounce on him.

"Move!" he shouted out, and finally the dagger flew toward him, but before it or the hound could reach him, the whole floor collapsed, sending everything downward including Naruto and the hound.

xxxxx

Slowly, his eyes were opened. He was on rocky and sandy ground of Korriban once again. He was in an area underneath the ship with large metal junkyard. Naruto looked upward and saw a large hole over his head. He began to think back on what happened.

The floor he was fighting with the Tuk'ata collapsed down, sending him and his enemy downward, passed through the ship and down to the ground. The reason he couldn't remember the fall was probably because something must had hit his head on the way down and knocked him unconscious.

He slowly got up from the ground. He scanned his surroundings for any clues of where his enemy, or his weapon, was.

When suddenly, he remembered something vital.

He used his Force Sense once again, and what he feared was true. He could not feel the other predator beside the hound.

The signal of the creature was not in the distance anymore and the signal was coming from all around him, which meant it was too close for him to accurately locate. Naruto quickly looked around, trying to find his weapon. He spotted his dagger on the ground and quickly moved to retrieve it. As soon as he picked it up, he heard the sound of footsteps running through metal scraps from behind one of the alloy piles. He got into his fighting stance and prepared.

On top of the pile, he spotted the hound running down the pile toward him. He prepared himself, the hound would likely to use higher ground advantage to jump on him again, so he readied his dagger to stab it mid-air when it did so. As it ran closer, he steadied himself. His eyes never left the hound, but when it reached the range to jump onto him, it did not. Instead, it ran toward and then passed him.

Naruto looked after the hound's trail in confusion, wondering why it didn't attack. Suddenly, behind him, a loud roar was heard and something burst from the scrap pile. Naruto turned around and was horrified by what he saw. A gargantuan creature he had feared the most in this world; the Terentatek.

The beast spotted him and roared a mighty roar as it made its way toward him. Naruto immediately took off after the hound, in his head, he was only thinking of one thing. Déjà vu.

As he ran on and on, he hoped to find an exit or some advantages over the Terentatek. He chose to follow the hound's footprints, because one thing he learned from living in the dessert was that these animals always knew their way around endless desert and maze-like valley of Korriban. To put it simply, the hound might know an exit.

At last, he saw the hound, but instead of running it stopped and stared at something. Naruto was confused at why the hound did not run, but when he got close enough, he saw the reason why the hound stopped. He slowed down and stood beside the hound, in front of them was the dead end. The ground began to shake behind them, as he and the hound turned around and readied their weapon, Naruto looked slightly at the hound and said.

"It's your fault." The hound gave him an annoyed, yet surprised look and a low growl, but remained still.

Finally, the Terentatek came around the corner. It immediately spotted Naruto and the Tuk'ata. It pounded its chest several times while roaring like a beast before charged at Naruto and the hound. Once it reached them, it slammed both its hand onto them, creating a storm of dust. Once the dust cleared out, nothing. It looked around, trying to find out where its prey went.

Suddenly, something jumped onto its back. It was the boy and the hound. Both of them dodged to each side of the Terentatek and used the dust cloud to cover them while prepared to attack it from behind. Now on the Terentatek, Naruto and his new partner began to attack the Terentatek. Naruto was about to stab it when it used its hand to grab him and threw him off.

He was able to land on his feet when he hit the ground. He quickly recovered and looked at the beast. He instantly dodged as the beast charged at him. The Terentatek ran into the wall and stunned itself. During the crash with the wall, the Tuk'ata was thrown off the Terentatek's back and was knocked unconscious.

As for Naruto, he used this chance to run up the Terentatek's back all the way to its head. Once he reached the spot, he jabbed his dagger into the beast's eye socket. The beast roared out in pain and pushed Naruto off its face. He was on the ground again, but this time without any weapon.

The Terentatek was now on a rampage because of the pain and the loss of its eye. It destroyed anything in front of it. Luckily for Naruto, he was not in its line of sight right now, but the hound was and had not recovered yet. The Terentatek made its way toward the hound, no doubt wanting to kill it.

Naruto wasn't entirely sure what to do. According to all his common sense and logic, he wasn't supposed to save the hound. He could use this chance to come up with another plan of how to escape or kill the Terentatek, but his feeling told him otherwise.

It told him to save the hound, and in Naruto's heart he wanted to save it as well. He was never much of a Sith. He may accept the Sith's idea, but he was not a firm believer of it.

When he fell to the dark side three years ago, it was mainly because of his rage toward the Third and Konoha. He would take revenge against them, that was guaranteed, but even so his mind and belief in general wasn't changed much, only enchanted by the Sith's belief and philosophy his master taught him. [4]

He continued to stare at the helpless hound and the advancing Terentatek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he knew what he had to do. He extended his hand toward the beast, calling on the well of energy he could feel boiling in his chest, and he concentrated.

The Terentatek was going to crush the Tuk'ata with its two gigantic arms, when suddenly the dagger that stuck in its eyes was pulled by an invisible force, and in the process, yank out one of its eyes.

'This is much easier than the first time', Naruto thought in delight when the weapon landed in his palm.

The beast looked at where the dagger had flown and saw Naruto, standing tall, with a bloody blade in his hand. It didn't waste any moment and charged toward him. Naruto took a defensive stance and remained calm, watching the beast coming to kill him. The beast was getting closer and closer and yet Naruto did not move; he did not fear.

Five more steps before it hits me, he thought and began counting each steps of Terentatek. 1. The Terentatek was only a few meters away from him. 2. It raised one of its arms up. 3. The beast raised another arm. 4. The beast was about to slam both of its hands onto Naruto. 5. With the last step, Naruto leaped.

He slashed his weapon along the other eye of The Terentatek, blinding it completely. Now that it lost its sight, the beast went out of control. It swung it arms left and right, like a mad beast… and all mad beasts must be put down.

Naruto raised one of his arms up and concentrated. He gathered the Force within his hand. After a few seconds, his hand was literally full of the Force, to the point where the blue aura was visible in his palm. At last, he unleashed his power and pushed the dagger into the Terentatek's head, forcing it through its skull and out the other side of the beast's head. [5]

Naruto jumped off the beast as its corpse collapsed. He dusted himself a bit, though he was going to need a bath if he wanted to clean all the blood. He might be able to bathe at the oasis, though drinking from that water source again would be harder from now on. He shook those thoughts out of his head. When he walked to recover his blade, he looked briefly at unconscious hound, but did nothing and walked away.

He searched the area and found his bag that contained his batteries. He then made his way he had come in. While he wanted to spend more time tried to recover more power cores, he doubted the hound would allow that, and to kill something he already saved two times was not something he fancied. So he simply walked away.

xxxxx

He arrived at the exit, which was close to the entry of the ship. The sun was about to set; he could begin his travel back soon. Suddenly he felt something behind him, and he spun, pulling out his dagger. There, he saw the hound sitting and staring at him. Naruto could not feel any killing intention coming from it, which meant it was not here to fight.

The hound stood up again and walked closer to him. Naruto also noticed that there was something in its mouth, but he didn't clearly see what. It stopped it front of him, both of them stared at each other for long minutes, but then the hound dropped the objects. It was a piece of meat.

Naruto was taken aback, but now he was curious at why the hound would give him a meat, which had undoubtedly belonged to the Terentatek's that he killed. That was when he had an idea. He slowly moved his hand toward the Tuk'ata. When it seemed that the hound was not going to bite it, he rested his hand on its head and slowly stroked it. The hound closed its eyes and let its new master stroke its head. As he stroked the hound, he could feel some of its emotion; gratefulness, affection and happiness. [6]

A small smile formed on Naruto's face; it appeared that his journey on Korriban might not be as lonely as he thought after all. He picked up the meat and put them in the bag.

"Thanks," he said to the hound, who gave him a happy bark. "So wanted to tag along?" The hound barked again.

"You know…you could use a name, but what should it be?" The hound tilted its head. Naruto began to observe the hound tried to find anything that could give him a clue of what to call it.

First, he must determine its gender. He crouched down and looked for its certain parts… ah, a female. Second, he must find its special features? The answer to that was obvious, it had blue eyes instead of red.

Naruto began to think of the word that would fit to be a name. The first word that popped up in his head was 'blue', but that was a bad name for a dog, never mind a war hound [7]. Then he came up with another name, a name which also meant 'blue' in Sith's language: 'Zedras'. No; it was too masculine, but it was close to perfect…maybe he could modify the word.

"How about Zedra?" he asked the hound. It barked happily.

"Zedra it is, then!" Naruto said with a smile.

The two then began their journey. It might just be a journey back to Naruto's home for now, but they had no idea that a long journey awaited them both in the future.

xxxxx

[1] Force Sense- ability to sense movement, location, and present using the Force. An advanced Force sensing user may even be able to sense a specific person across the star system.

[2] Sith war droid Mark I model, again if you want an image let me know.

[3] Keep in mind that Naruto was just 8 years old, and the Tuk'ata, despite being called hound, was much bigger than the biggest dog. An average adult Tuk'ata should be as big as rhinoceros. They keep growing larger as time passes and they live a long life.

[4] This is basically nature vs. nurture inside Naruto.

[5] He used Force Push, in case you didn't know. You have no idea how hard it is to write detailed stuff when your first language is not English.

[6] Zedra was grateful that Naruto saved it and didn't kill it, so it swore allegiance to Naruto; don't forget the Tuk'ata are semi-sentient. That is one of the characteristics the Tuk'ata had: fierce loyalty to its master.

[7] A reference to a certain kid's show with a blue dog as its icon ;)

A/N: If you wondered why this chapter took so long…blame Hearthstone. College barely took away my time, it's the opposite actually, I just wasted most of my time on computer…no, not to write fanfic.

Character profile:

Name: Zedra

Species: Tuk'ata (Sith hound)

Gender: Female

Sexual orientation: Not sentient enough to understand the concept.

Age: Roughly 9 years old.

Homeworld: Korriban

Allegiance: Naruto and Sith (no era)

Profession: Naruto's Sith hound

Birth date: Around 65 B.B.Y.

Birth place: Valley of the Dark Lords, Korriban.

Religion: Not sentient enough to understand the concept.

Relationships: Naruto; master. XoXaan, master's master.

Appearance: Bluish black mixed with blue skin. Blue fur in some area. Blue eyes. Several horns, spine spikes and sharp claws and teeth.

Bio: Born as a simple hound on Korriban. She lived her life as normal hound until she crossed path with Naruto two times. After he saved her life, she pledged herself to Naruto.


	5. Tomb Thief

Sith'ari

Tomb Thief

A/N: This chapter will be the first chapter other language will be featured. So I will have to change some writing speech contexts, here are the lists

"Basic/Japanese/English speaking"

"Other language speaking"

"_Whisper/Force Ghost/Ghastly voice speaking (yes that mean XoXaan and all future ghost will speak like this)"_

"_Robotic/News/Communication devices speaking"_

'Thinking and telepathic talk'

"**Echoing/powerful being/thing-that-cataloged-as-overpowered speaking"**

'**Echoing/powerful being/thing-that-cataloged-as-overpowered** **telepathic talk and thinking'**

That should be it for now, if there anymore new type of speech you should know of I will tell you, now time for story. There are things we need to talk at the end as well.

xxxxx

"_So you found the battery cores, fought a teenage Tuk'ata, befriended it afterward and then killed a Terentatek, is that correct?"_

"Well, I befriended the Tuk'ata after I killed the Terentatek"

Naruto was in front of his master and gave her the result of his journey. For XoXaan, her apprentice's journey had gone beyond her expectations. Not only was he able to unlock his Force potential, but he also procured several batteries along with befriending a Tuk'ata.

_"Your success had gone beyond what I had expected, my apprentice. And I am not easily impressed,"_ she said to Naruto, who bowed. _"You must be tired now; you can take a break for the rest of the day, but tomorrow our training resumes, understand?" _

Naruto nodded. He was about to leave when his master called to him again_. "By the way, the hound is your responsibility, and remember this well…" _Naruto turned back to face his master.

_"Our love for one is our greatest weakness, beware of it."_ His master gave him that last warning before she disappeared.

xxxxx

**Training year 3: B.B.Y. 57. [Second half]**

With his problem in utilizing the force gone, his training in the Force went pretty well. He was able to catch up with what he missed during his second year. With that done, this year schedule went on as XoXaan had planned.

As for the console, Naruto was able to repair it, using some of his master advice on technology. She might not be a mechanic, but she knew enough about machinery to give her apprentice some guideline of how to repair a console. After all, you could not live in a space age without knowing the basics of machinery.

Now with new things to learn, XoXaan allowed her apprentice to leave the tomb two days a week to study about what had become of the Sith and the rest of the galaxy, up to one point anyways. The data in console was still outdated, but then again, it was still better than what she could offer.

Naruto's hound, Zedra, never left his side. Wherever Naruto went, she followed. While the bond between the two grew stronger, Naruto remembered his master's words and tried not to create any further fondness with Zedra. Nevertheless, Zedra was loyal to him, and she would not hesitate to give up her life for Naruto if she had to. She also provided great help in hunting for food.

**Training year 4: B.B.Y. 56.**

**Notable event: None [1].**

The Fourth year had gone beyond XoXaan's wildest expectations. Never before in her life had she seen anyone who could learn as fast as her current apprentice. In two years, he had mastered 3 out of 5 lightsaber combat forms and some other combat techniques, such as martial arts and semi-throw weapons, Parang. [2]

With his Force potential unlocked, he was able to learn Force powers faster than he had used to. For now, XoXaan wanted him to learn and mastered Telekinesis Force that involved physical world, such as Force Push, Force Wound, and the Sith's signature, Force Choke, before moving on to the more complex powers, which often involved mind technique. The only mind Force she taught Naruto further was Force Sense, which was needed if he wanted to survive on Korriban. Now his Force Sense began to evolve into Precognition, also known as Danger Sense, which was better in avoiding danger and required less use of concentration than Force Sense.

With the console at the academy as his new source, XoXaan no longer needed to teach Naruto any common knowledge about galaxy. This gave her more time to instruct him more about darkside's and Sith's lore, though no Sith's magic, alchemy, or incantation yet; those were reserved when he was older and had better understanding about darkside.

His Chakra training was the only thing that went by accordingly. With better control of his Chakra, he could do basic Shadow clone and basic transformation jutsu.

**Training year 5: B.B.Y. 55.**

**Notable event: The Fifth Galactic Games are held.**

The progress of her student had slowed down during the fifth year, but there was still an improvement nevertheless.

His combat training was coming close to an end. She rarely used direct combat and was not specialist at such art. After all, the thing that separated real Sith from a savage warrior was their brain. The best she could teach Naruto about combat at the current moment was how to channeled his rage and hate in the fight, the standard Sith's fighting way, but that was all she could do for now.

His chakra training was also slowed down as well. Kurama, despite being a being made out of pure chakra, did not know very many of jutsus due to his limitation of elements he was able to use, mainly only wind and fire. Now, he could only teach a few more jutsu before he had nothing left to teach, which were the opposite of Naruto's force training were.

They had started their lesson in Sith alchemy and Sith magic, something XoXaan was better at teaching. Naruto's arsenal in Force powers had increased immensely. He had learned a basic Mind Trick, Comprehend Speech, an ability which allowed him to understand another language without need to learn it and also gave him an answer of how his master was able to understand him when they first met. He had also learned Force Illusion, Force Corrupt, Force Rage, Force Drain and Force Lighting. Now he was moving to more powerful and more difficult Force powers.

And then one day, his master decided to test her apprentice's knowledge and power…

xxxxx

The rocks levitated perfectly in the air. Naruto was meditating while he had to keep the rocks in the air using the Force. In the same room, his master observed him thoroughly, trying to find any mistakes. Also in the same room, Zedra was taking a nap in the corner.

During the past 3 years, the two had grown both physically and mentally, but XoXaan was not impressed by her apprentice just yet.

_"Uzumaki,"_ his master suddenly called him, but he did not answer. Sometimes his master would use this trick to try to distract him, but now he knew and would not fall for it. _"Uzumaki...Uzumaki,"_ she called him a few more times, but he still didn't answer. Then a rock hit him in the forehead, causing him to lose concentration completely_. "That was not a test."_

He shook his head and listen to his master. "Apology, master. But I thought it was another test to see if –"

His master cut him off_. "Enough of that, I remembered something you mentioned long ago."_ Naruto blinked in surprise; it seemed he had forgotten what he told his master long ago, because truth be told he told his master a lot of things for the past five years. _"Did you remember the sealed area within Sith academy that you mentioned?"_

Naruto, now remembering, nodded.

_"I believe it time for you to enter it."_

"Are you sure, master?" Naruto asked, but he did not expect the result.

His master expression changed. She seemed like she was just insulted. _"I know what I'm doing, boy,"_ she scolded him. _"If you couldn't even dispel a simple spell, then I doubt you would be able to become a Sith. So this is what I want you to do. Go to the academy, dispel that enchanted door and see what's inside, understand, young one?"_ The last part was emphasized, so Naruto knew she was very serious.

He immediately bowed his head, quickly grabbed what he needed, and headed out to the academy with Zedra.

xxxxx

He could almost smell it. In there, in that pyramid, the endless wealth that awaited him. For years, he had been stuck on this backwater rock called Korriban, but today he would change his destiny, today he would –

"Are you done staring yet?" a guttural voice called to him. He slowly turned to face his spider-face companion. His name was Borta and he was an Aqualish, an amphibious species with a spider-like face. [3]

"Quiet, Borta. Everyone in this galaxy has a right to dream," he told his Aqualish companion.

"Yes, but your dream was so ridiculous people might as well called you stupid," Borta told him.

"Fine! Let just go see if there anything worth salvaging," he said, clearly upset.

"Oh and Dyllee," [3] The Aqualish called to his human companion. "There had better be the loot you promised, or else I will grind you and then fed what's left of you to the Tuk'ata," he said coldly. Dyllee gulped and nodded. The two walked into the pyramid and began their salvaging mission.

xxxxx

As Naruto arrived at the pyramid, he was greeted by a strange new sight. Machines, two of them. After observing for a while, he recognized what these machines were. Speeder bikes. A small vehicle which use for fast travel and, sometime, fast assault unit. He knew of the speeder bikes through the computer he studied, he also knew of the land speeder, spaceship, and some other trivia.

The point was, the presence of these bikes were not a good sign because it meant that someone was here, a treasure hunter no doubt. His master had warned him about their foul purpose quite sometimes ago. He needed to approach this with great carefulness; he might be strong, but he was no match for blasters, which these people no doubt carrying.

Naruto concentrated his mind, trying to sense the enemies within the temple.

'There are two…one has a pistol…one has a…rifle, curse it!' he thought in anger; if it was just two pistols then he might be able to handle this situation, but now he had to face a well-armed treasure hunter. 'Ok, there must be a way to win this.'

Several plans were made up inside his head, but most were unusable. The problem was if he went for one of them in close combat another one would finish him off and he had nothing to fight with them in the distance. He needed to separate them in order to have better chance, but how…

**'Greed,'** Kurama suddenly spoke up. He could hear the fox chuckling inside his mind.

'What was that?' Naruto replied.

**'Those guys are treasure hunter, are they not? They're here for loot, gold, goods and such. Distract them with that.'**

'Oh, now you want to help,' Naruto thought.

**'Or you could try your luck and just wait till they left.' **That option wasn't out of the question either. The problem was if the hunters made camp, he was going to go back empty handed, and he didn't want to know what his master would do to him if that happened. The thought made a shiver go down his spine.

'No, I can't rely on luck.'

**'Suit yourself, just don't die.'** Kurama said before silence fell again. Naruto thought about a proper plan for a while, then he came up with one. He walked over to the bike before making a hole in one of the bike's fuel tanks. He then walked over to Zedra, who was staying silent and watching him the whole time. He took out his Parang, a boomerang blade.

He knelt down next to Zedra and closed his eyes.

'Alright Zedra,' he said telepathically to her; it was one of the Force's techniques to communicate with animals as well. 'Here is what we are going to do; you will carry this into the temple. When you meet two guys, or whatever they are, you begin flashing this thing for them to see. If they try to shoot you, run; if they don't, stay still until you hear an explosion, and then run. When you reach deep enough into temple drop this thing and come back here,' he finished. Zedra gave an understanding bark.

He handed his weapon to Zedra and nodded. She began to walk into the temple.

'Hope this works…'

xxxxx

"Ten minutes and there are still nothing so far, Dyllee," Borta said. Now the human began to worry, the only reason Borta allowed him to live was the promise of the treasure here. The Aqualish would no doubt shoot him if there were nothing here. He really began to wonder why he begged this Aqualish to come with him in the first place.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling.

"What was that?" Dyllee said, looking up. They both stared up at the direction where the sound came from. Slowly came out of the shadow was a Tuk'ata, smaller-sized than usual, and they would have ignored it if they hadn't spotted something in its mouth…something shiny.

"Hey, there's something in its mouth," Dyllee said.

"I can see that, I am not blind," Borta replied resentfully.

"Maybe I could make it let go." Borta shot at the ground near the hound and that was a signal for Zedra to run. She took off deeper into the temple.

xxxxx

Outside, Naruto heard a sound of a blaster shot and went with his plan. He walked near the bikes before concentrated on his hand. Slowly, the heat began to gather in his hand and within the next second his hand was on fire, literally. This technique was called Convection, a Force technique that allowed user to ignite parts of their body without harming themselves, and advanced user could easily set their foe on fire.

Naruto placed his ignited hand on the dripping fuel beneath the speed bike; soon the flame caught and Naruto ran into the temple. It did not take long before the bikes –

xxxxx

BOOM!

The sound of explosion could be heard, and the ground shook, shaking loose rocks from the walls. Now the two treasure hunter began to panic; the hound with treasure took off and now there an explosion coming from the exit.

"You go check on the bike! I'll get the dog!" Borta commanded. Dyllee only nodded then ran off to check on the bike. Borta ran further into the temple to find the hound.

xxxxx

Dyllee was finally at the entry and he could not believe what he saw. The speed bikes, their only mean of transportation out of this blasted canyon were gone in flames; exploded. Now what was he supposed to do? Walking out was impossible with all the Tuk'ata and there was no one to come to rescue them.

'What I am going to do?! What I am going to do?! What I am going to do?!' He kept repeating the same thought until something stopped him.

"You don't need to worry about the future," a voice said from behind him, but before he could turn back, he felt something cold stabbing into the back of his neck and then his world…went black. [4]

xxxxx

Naruto had to admit that killing a living person wasn't as hard as he thought. Then again, he needed to hunt and kill living animal on daily basis, including skinning and gutting them; he was abused and discriminated for 6 years, and all he had as friends were a Sith ghost, a hound and an oversized furball.

**'Who'd you call furball, you little runt?!'** Naruto ignored the comment completely.

Naruto checked the body; this was the one with the pistol. Meaning he could now get into close combat with rifle wielder without problem, presuming that the rifleman was a human.

As he went in, Zedra ran to him without the Parang in her mouth. Naruto nodded in satisfaction. His plan worked very well, now all he needed to do was kill the rifleman.

xxxxx

Borta did not like this, he did not like this at all. First, the Tuk'ata dropped this…blade or something, willingly. When dogs ran with something they did not let go unless it got injured or made it home, but this hound just dropped the blade with none of these reasons; something was not right.

Next his 'partner' had been gone too long, even if something happened with the bike, it should not take this long to just check on it. Borta cocked his rifle; something was about to jump on him, he could feel it. He hadn't been a criminal for years just to get snuck up on.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle sound coming from above. He immediately turned up to see something, humanoid in appearance, dropping onto him with a dagger in its hand. Brota immediately shot his rifle without aiming, but he missed. Borta knew he don't have time to aim. So when the figure closed enough, he used his rifle as a club and hit the figure; sent it flying onto the ground.

Now seizing this chance, he took aim at the figure and shot. The shot hit the left arm, but rather than doing anything the shot only made the figure advanced toward him. He shot again, this time, however, the figure moved at unbelievable speed and dodge the shot.

It finally came close to him, he could see its face. It was a human with blue eyes. That was the last thing he saw before a blade slashed his neck.

xxxxx

As soon as the alien fell to the ground, dead, Naruto collapsed to his knee; grunting in pain and hold his wound.

'Why in the world did I try that!' Naruto thought, regretting his choice of tactic.

**'Because you're an idiot! Why are you trying that…what that it called? Holo-movie? Yes that the one! Why were you trying the stunt from holo-movie just now?!' **Kurama asked furiously.

'Well, so I could look…cool' Naruto said back.

**'Being cool is not the same as being alive, kid. Grow up or die'** Kurama scolded him, much to Naruto's dismay.

Still, the fox had a point. That stunt he pulled was incredibly stupid, he could use wide variety of his Forces to kill this alien, or even the pistol the other one dropped. But instead he tried to pull some movie melee-dropped stunt just to look cool.

'Yeah, I see your point' Naruto said back in defeat.

**'Hmm. I can heal this wound up. But that…blaster, was it? Was very powerful, good grief, healing kunai pierced through the muscle seemed easier than this. Anyways, it will probably take two or three months before your arm heals back to normal.'**

Naruto signed. That stunt really cost him, something to remember in the future. As he stood up, Zedra walked beside him and tried to help pushed him up. When he finally up, he patted Zedra lightly on the head.

"Let go dispel that seal shall we?" he said to Zedra, who bark happily.

_"That won't be necessary,"_ a chilly voice suddenly said from behind him. He turned, startled, his hand on his weapon. He was greeted by something he did not expect, another Sith ghost. It was cloaked by dark immaterial fabric, which made Naruto unable to see its body, but he could still see its face. It was pale similar to his master, but he definitely not the same species as her. _"I have watched the whole event unfolded and I must said I am impressed, young one. You have potential and obviously trained, a Jedi perhaps?"_

Naruto knew where this was going and he did not plan on having two masters.

"If you are proposing me of apprenticeship then you would be disappoint, I already have a master," Naruto told him, but Zedra, on the other hand, seemed to fear this ghost. She whimpered and ducked her head.

_"Is it now? Are you sure this master of your worthy to called him- or herself a Sith?" _The ghost asked.

_"More than you are,"_ another voice suddenly boomed, more echoing and malicious than of this ghost. Another ghost appeared, but unlike the previous one, Naruto recognized him. This one was a famous Sith that even Naruto knew of.

"Darth Bane," Naruto whispered in both fear and awe, while Zedra, for the first time in her life, was cowering behind Naruto.

_"Ah, so you do know of me."_ The ghost of Bane moved closer to Naruto [5]. _"Good then it would make this easier."_ He said in the second most terrifying voice Naruto had ever heard, the first belong to his master.

_"Away with you, Bane!"_ the voice of the first ghost spoke up, but unlike the first time, this time it spoke it manner equally chilling and malicious as Bane. _"I saw this boy first, he would have carried out my will!"_ the first ghost protested.

_"As if your weak will ever be worthy of recognition, Vitiate, or should I called you Sith Emperor?"_ Bane said.

At that sentence Naruto immediately recognized the first ghost; it was the ghost of the Sith Emperor, known previously as Darth Vitiate. He was the leader of the Sith during one of its golden age. He was also the owner of this place. [6]

_"I was here long even before you are, Bane. This place is mine and so is that boy as well!"_

_"Your place? How arrogant of you, this place was mine as soon as I laid to rest here!"_

As the two Sith continued to argue, Naruto could only think of one thing.

'WHAT HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO?!'

xxxxx

[1] Not every year has something interesting.

[2] Parang is like a machete made into a boomerang. Also if you're a Star Wars' geek then you probably noticing that there only 5 forms of light saber combat out of 8. That was because XoXaan was from long time ago and the light saber combat evolved over time after she died. So it's only natural that she doesn't know it all.

[3] If you wondered what Aqualish looked like, looked no further. The guy who got an arm chopped off by Obi-Wan in Episode 4 was an Aqualish.

[4] Naruto can sense Dyllee's emotions, so he know what kind of thought Dyllee is producing; worry mainly.

[5] I am not going to use Bane ghost from Star Wars: Clone Wars, just no, seriously. I doesn't hate the series, but I hate ghost Bane's design in that.

[6] He is the Sith Emperor from 'Star Wars: The Old Republic' online game, yes.

[7] If you wondering if those two treasure hunters have any further roles, they don't.

xxxxx

A/N: I really been gone a long time. First thing first, our beloved series had finally end, what a long and good journey we all had. Also, while a bit late, if you want a ship war between Naru/Saku, Naru/Hina, or Saku/Sasu there's none to be found here, sorry.

Second, Star Wars Episode 7 HOOORAY! Let hope Jar Jar doesn't come back. Also that lightsaber was old design, so you could expect old thing to have flaw.

Third, I am back. That is all.

Character profile:

Name: Bane, Darth. Birth name; Dessel.

Species: Human (Sith)

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Straight

Age: roughly, 975 years old

Homeworld: Apatros

Allegiance: Sith (Sith Brotherhood of Darkness and Rule of Two)

Profession: Sith Master/ Ghost

Birth date: 1026 B.B.Y.

Religion: Sith

Relationships: Darth Zannah, apprentice. Skere Kaan, ex-leader. Qordis, master.

Appearance: Bald. Pale-tanned skin. Yellow eyes. Unique: Black mark circling around the eyes.

Bio: Born to an abusive father on Apatros, Dessel was hated by his father due to his mother died giving birth to him. He would eventually kill his father and left his world to join the Sith Brotherhood of Darkness as a foot soldier. After discovering he was Force-sensitive, he was offered a chance to be train as a Sith on Korriban.

There, he came to believe that Brotherhood was weak and unworthy to call themselves Sith. Years after, he planned the downfall of the Brotherhood. After some time, he executed his plan by manipulate Skere Kaan, the leader of Brotherhood, to detonate the Thought Bomb, a mass destruction weapon that killed any Force-sensitive near its detonation area.

After the event, he and his apprentice established their new Sith Order; in secret. In the end, however, he lose a duel with his apprentice, Darth Zannah, and was buried with his holocron on Korriban.

[1] Vitiate's/Sith Emperor's profile will be in the next chapter.


	6. Bane and Vitiate

Sith'ari

Bane and Vitiate

Naruto had mixed feelings of the event currently displayed in front of him. On one hand, it was a rare spectacle to see two legendary figures meet and argue with each other, so he could count himself lucky. On the other hand, these two Sith were some of the most notorious and powerful Sith in galactic history, and angering them would be suicidal.

"_You think you are the master here, Bane? You could not even win against your apprentic__e," _Vitiate said.

"_And that's how it was supposed to be__. A__t least I ensured that each newer Sith would be stronger than the las__t. Y__our Sith was all but weak__,__" _Bane countered.

As the two legendary Sith continued to argue about who was better to take him as their apprentice. Naruto began to construct a question inside of his head.

'Why would they want an apprentice, and now that I think about it, why did my master want me as an apprentice?'

It was true, he never really asked because he never thought about it. Now, however, he wondered why. Why would Sith want an apprentice. To pass down the Sith Order? Did they not value themselve above all, even above the Order?

He needed to ask his master later for the answer, but for now he had to find a way out of this situation.

'Let's start with refusing politely. Then let's see where that will take us,' he thought

'**And you better be careful kid****. Y****ou can't attack them physically.' **Naruto nodded to that.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Lord Bane," he said, catching both lords' attention. "But as I said to Lord Vitiate before, I already have a master."

"_Then__, __pray tell, boy__,__"_ Bane said in a rather threatening manner. _"Who is this master of __yours__?"_

"Lady XoXaan, one of the Exiles and one of the founders of the Sith Order" He said. The two dark lords did not seem to be surprised, however.

"_So __Lady__ XoXaan is taking on an apprentice now, eh?" _the Sith Emperor said as he stroked one of his cheek tendrils. _"Hmm, I respect the dark founder enough, but truly, boy, have you not considered __defecting__ to other masters?"_ the pureblood Sith asked, obviously believing he could persuade the blonde to change his allegiance, but that would not happen. [1]

"Like I said before, Sith Emperor, I am only… loyal to my master." Naruto had to admit he felt a bit strange saying that he was 'loyal.' After all, one of the most common Sith qualities was backstabbing.

"_Loyal? A strange quality to find in a Sith, and a weakness as wel__l,__" _Bane commented. _"Then again, you got a blaster shot to the arm without any protection and __are __still able to move easily, so it was already impressive. Still, why would you have such thing as 'loyalty'?" _Now Naruto began to worry. The two Sith began eyeing him for the answer.

While he doubted giving them an unsatisfying answer would make them kill him, it would surely guarantee he would never earn their respect, and that was not a good thing. He needed to think of an answer, the answer that would satisfy them and make sure that the two lords would not harm him.

He thought for a second, trying to find the best answer he could possibly think in such short time. Then it came to him. An answer, not perfect, but one that might be good enough to meet the two lords' expectations.

"'Peace is a lie, there is only passion,'" Naruto said, which seemed to confuse the two lords.

"_What did you just __say?__" _Vitiate asked.

"'Peace is a lie, there is only passion.' It was a phrase of the Code of the Sith, but I am sure you already knew about that. What I am saying here is that my loyalty to Lady XoXaan was not from the training she put me through but from my own passion." The two Sith stayed silent as the blonde continued.

"She found me when I was but a weak and pathetic kid, fed with lies and abuses from those around me. She showed me the truth and offered me the chance of revenge, and not only that, but she also nurtured me, taught me and… cared for me as if she was my mother." While in truth he probably wouldn't say she 'care' about him, he did think of her as a mother figure. She was, after all, the only person who ever raised him properly without unreasonable abuses.

"So for those reasons, I will be loyal to her for it is what I want. It's my business, my need, my…passion. I do what I want and believe what I want, even if it is a weak belief. I followed my passion, and nothing is going to change that. And isn't that the way we're supposed to be? Following our passion in power, in fortune or even in love? I did just that my lords, and I did not regret it," he finished. The two lords continued to stare at him in silence. "Now, if you do not mind, I will take my leave," he said and gave a bow to the two lords before walking out as fast as he could with Zedra.

xxxx

Naruto arrived back his home. Whether he'd failed at his mission or not would depended on his master. The sun of Korriban was almost set, which mean his master was expecting him.

As soon as he stepped into the tomb, the ghost of his master appeared. She observed him thoroughly as she always did.

"_Have__ you __succeeded at__ your task?"_ she asked him plainly. Naruto sighed once before replying.

"No, master. I have failed." As the last word left his mouth, he began to feel a shiver down his spine.

"_Strange. Did I not teach you how to dispel a Sith's enchantment?"_ his master said coldly. She did teach him that, so he could not excuse himself with 'I couldn't dispel it' or ' it's too hard', or by the fact that he did not interact with it in the first place. Naruto took a deep breath. He believed that he was about to do the stupidest thing in the Sith's history, and maybe in this galaxy's history. He was going to tell the truth.

"Master, during my journey I encountered many unexpected things. If you allowed me to expla-" He was cut by XoXaan.

"_Are you trying to justify your own failure?"_ she asked coldly.

"No… There are no excuses. But I would like to tell you the reason why, so you could use it to pass a proper judgment down on me," he finished.

"_The __ends__ justify the __means__, apprentice. Not only in success, but in failure as wel__l,"_ she said to him. Naruto closed his eyes. It seemed he would not be sleeping tonight. _"But…"_ His eyes shot open in surprise_. "I would like to hear this story of __yours__ before __I c__arry out your punishment"_

Naruto looked at his master thoughtfully for a second before catching his senses and explaining. He told her his story, started after he left the tomb, up to the point where he made an excuse to avoid the two Sith lords. He noted that his master, for the first time, was surprised by his speech on passion and loyalty.

"…and I came back here as soon as I could." He finished his long tale, and steadied himself.

"_Very well__. N__ow that that__ is __finished,__ let's__ go on with your punishment__.__"_ Naruto prepared himself, like every other time his master punished him. Zedra was in the corner looking at him with worry in her eyes; they were friends after all.

His master's hand began glowing with the blue light of lighting. As she slowly extended her hand towards him, the apprentice closed his eyes and prepared for pain. XoXaan unleashed her lighting.

xxxx

Vitiate had to admit, he had never seen anyone like the boy he encountered today. He had met 'good' people before, even among his own Sith, but this boy was different. Not only did he possess some qualities that even 'good' Sith would not have, he was also able to justify those beliefs with the Sith code, passion mainly.

And in many ways, he was right. Every Sith thought of passion as 'passion for power', but there was no clear line that stated it. The best example of this would be Darth Revan, a Jedi turned Sith turned Jedi; the boy would surely fall into the same category as him.

But now the new question had arrived. Should he try to persuade the boy further to be his apprentice? One might ask, why would a Sith lord, with almighty power, want to take some boy as an apprentice? Well, the answer to that question was…

xxxx

Bane had to admit, the boy that he met today boy had some guts to try justifying a weak quality with Sith philosophy. Nevertheless, the boy did have a point in his speech. That didn't mean Bane had to like it. Loyalty was a tool, the most humane of tools, but a tool nevertheless.

Yet this boy was obviously strong. No doubt he could become a great Sith with proper training, but he still retained this weak quality. Moreover, he was aware of it. Bane would never understand someone like him. Maybe the dark exiles did not get rid of all the boy's lightside, or maybe she ensured his loyalty very well.

He might need to rethink whether to try and take the boy as his apprentice. One might wonder why one of the most famous Sith lords would think about a simple boy? the answer to that was…

xxxx

"_Will__,__"_ XoXaan said.

"What was…that…that you…said…master?" Naruto tried to ask as he was panting on the ground after a storm of electrocution his master just finished unleashing upon him. He had to admit, the lighting was not as powerful as he thought it would be, but it still hurt.

"_I just said the answer to your question in that tomb. Wil__l,"_ she repeated.

"Will?" Naruto asked.

"_Will; the reason why I, and maybe those two Sith lords, wanted you as our apprentice. Sith Order is like a religion, apprentice. Every member sees it differently based on their experience in life. Each Sith have their own belief in this philosophy, like your view on passion__,__ for example."_ She paused to let Naruto get up from the ground.

"_The same goes for Sith __masters__ such as __me. W__e have our own view of the Sith, such as myself who __thinks__ of it as a way to break free from __the __lie of peace. Like the last line in our code __says,__ 'The Force shall free me__.'"_ She gave another pause.

"_Which is one of the reasons we took on an apprentice, to pass on our view and thinking, basically our will. Yes, having the apprentice is also a helpful method to help the masters reach their dream__,__ and it also __guarantees__ that the Sith Order will survive in the future, but as you can see, me and those two are __ghosts, __so that was not the case."_ She paused again before resuming.

"_There is only one goal left for us__:__ ensuring that the Sith Order __survives__, not only that it __survives__, but __survives__ in our vision, no, my vision__,__ and my will will pass on to the new generation. So that _my _way of Sith will triumph__.__"_ Naruto looked at his master thoughtfully.

"_I do not think you understand it now, but when you __become__ a ghost then you might. When you __begin__ to feel the duty to the Sith Order that you __have__ ignored to pursue your ambition when you were alive and wanted to recreate the order in your own vision. Then maybe you __will __understand why the dead Sith would try to find an apprentice. To carry on our will, my will, and recreate the Sith to that imag__e._"

"But what if there is another Sith's will that was already accepted as 'the Sith'?" Naruto asked his master.

"_Then kill them all, kill all of those who follow it, kill the masters, kill the apprentices, kill the agents, kill the slaves, kill even the children. Root__ out__ all that you do not want and make your own Sith from that ruin, so that _my_ will, which you inherited, is sure to survive and __manifest__. Creating the Sith Order in _my_ vision… in the end it__ is __just selfish desire__. It'__s the nature of all __beings__ to have selfish desire. Don't think that just because you possessed some odd qualities, like loyalty,__ is going to change that. T__hose qualities of yours might be with you for a while, but being exposed to the dark side ought to fix that, __trust __me__.__"_ Naruto nodded to his master weakly. He began to wonder just what kind of Sith he would become in the future.

"_By the way, tomorrow you will get back to that tomb and dispel that seal, whether you like it or not, got it?"_ his master ordered in her cold attitude, as usual.

"Yes, master," he said and bowed to his master, who simply disappeared. [2]

xxxx

The next day Naruto went back to the academy, much to his fear because of his current condition, still injured from the blaster shot and his punishment last night. If the two Sith Masters decided to do something to him, he would surely die. He also decided to leave Zedra behind because, if the dark lords were there to welcome him and inquire him further, at least he would not have to answer anything about him and Zedra.

However, when he arrived at the tomb, he was greeted by no one. Naruto sighed in relief. It seemed those two lost interest in him after yesterday's events, which gave Naruto the opportunity to carry out his orders and a bit more. Those two treasure hunters' bodies were still where they died. Naruto gathered them outside. He would loot them later when he had finished with the seal. He moved through the pyramid and finally arrived at the sealed door on the higher floor.

He sat down and meditated, concentrating on gathering the Force around him and recalling the steps of dispelling the seal. When he was ready, he got up from his sitting position before chanting arcane words in the Sith's tongue and gesturing his hand in a specific manner. Soon, the seal responded by glowing in blue light and slowly fading as Naruto continued his chanting.

When it faded completely, the door opened. Naruto only smiled. This was a big step forward for him. Now he could use Sith's magic, a powerful art. In any case, with the door opened, he could continue with his second objective: search for something valuable and take it, and he would have done just that if he had not felt the dark aura leaking out of the door as soon as it was opened.

Something was locked on the upper floors, but what was it? Was it some sort of dangerous weapons? An experimental darkside creature? A thousand-year-old artifact? Or worse Bane's or Sith Emperor's tomb? Whatever the case, he could not go back. If he went back empty handed again, his master would kill him for sure this time. So he mustered his courage and ventured into the upper floors.

But as soon as he stepped passed the door, his torch went out. He tried to ignite the new one, but no matter how hard he tried, the light did not ignite. Left with no choice, he used the Force to guide him through this dark place. He closed his eyes and let the Force be his guide. Soon he walked on further without hitting anything.

With each step he took, the presence of the dark aura became stronger and stronger. Yet he was able to resist his urge to run and force himself to walk on. His destination? The heart of the hornets' nest, the source of this dark aura.

It was the source that caused his torch to extinguish and, without a proper light to see his surroundings, he could not search this place for anything valuable. He must get rid of this dark presence to be able to search this place.

He concentrated, trying to pinpoint where this aura came from. Soon he found his answer. It was coming from the top of this pyramid academy. His hope of this situation being just some small fuss was crushed. If it came from the highest part of the pyramid, then it must have great importance and be guarded by something, maybe traps or creatures or, worse, the ghost of the two dark lords; well, just one of them anyway. He took a deep breath before he went on with the Force as his guide.

He arrived at yet another sealed door, and he could feel that behind this very door was something strong, the pure darkside power. He sat down and prepared himself to dispel the door's enchantment once again, but, quite abruptly, the door opened on its own.

Naruto got up as fast as he could and placed his hand on his dagger. He waited until the door had fully opened before he lowered his hand from the weapon. He had a bad feeling about this, he really did, but there were no other choices. He could feel the power of the dark side from within the room ahead, the strongest he had ever felt it in his life. Again, he never sensed his master at her full power, so he might yet find Force users stronger than his master in the future.

He walked past the stone gate and into the top of the pyramid. On the way, he chuckled.

'Here I am about to enter the highest point of this once glory place, yet it feels as if I am about to enter the lowest abyss of the darkside; what an irony,' he thought.

'**Live as long as I have, and this is nothing. Still, I would say be careful. Even though I am an immortal who could fix you up that doesn't m-'** Kurama was interrupted by Naruto.

'Yeah, yeah, you couldn't fix me up if I was too damaged. My body isn't ready for your full power. If I got hit in the heart or seal, none of your chakra will come to me. Blah blah blah. You've said all those things a million times,' Naruto said.

'**And I won't stop until I ****get ****out of here****,****' **Kurama concluded. Naruto only sighed as a response.

He walked on until he was in a more open space, a big room of some sort. He used his Force to scan the room. This was a big, empty room with only a chair, no, not a chair, a throne lying at the end of this hall.

Wait, on the throne there was something. It reeked of darkside. It had some trace of Midi-chlorians left on it, but without life. It was a corpse, but of who?

"_Of me__,"_ a voice suddenly boomed. Before Naruto could react, a red specter that was Vitiate emerged from the corpse and leaped at him. As the ghost went into his body, he screamed out in pain and slowly crumbled to unconsciousness.

xxx

Naruto opened his eyes. He was on his knees in his sewer Mindscape, and he was not alone. He turned around, there stood the Sith Emperor in his full glory from back during the highest peak of his Sith Empire.

"_I must say I am impressed again, boy. Most __peoples' minds were__ nothing but scraps of memories and emotions stitched together, __yours__, on the other hand, manifested into something more… touchable__,__"_ the Sith Emperor said, and he slowly walked toward Naruto. _"Alas, I must take your body as my own now. It __is__ a shame really__. Y__ou could be made into a prominent disciple__.__"_

"But I thought you were 'truly' dead," Naruto replied in shock.

"_And that I am, but that did not prevent me from possessing another. The reason most Sith __give__ up hope of __continuing__ their ambition by themselves after their demise __is__ because __of__ the body issu__e. N__o bodies __can__ be as fit as our original body __and __most of our own__Midi-chlorians__ are__ lost upon death."_He paused for a while as he looked around the place then talked again.

"_I, on the other hand, still have my body, and my Midi-chlorians hibernated within it. All I needed __was__ a host to possess then i will processe to get off world. After that __I will need to 'persuade'__ some Force users__ to come with me here and resurrect __my body. After that I __believe __you can guess what come next, mister Uzumaki__,"_the Emperor said, and he finally stopped before the kneeling Naruto.

"Then why all the apprentice crap? Why not just possess me at that moment?" Naruto asked again, eyeing the Emperor.

"…_you are stalling me for some reason__,"_ the pureblood Sith said as he leaned his head down to Naruto's level. Naruto continued to stare further, but now with little worry. _"But it __matters__ not__. N__ow that I am in here__,__whatever__ you do is pointless. I now __possess__ this body. Once the possessor __possesses__ the one with the weaker will, they will take over the victim's body completely. While you certainly have __a __certain __amount__ of will to still __be__ conscious, I doubt it will take long before it__ is__ pushed back and __lets__ me __take __ove__r,"_ the Emperor explained as he continued to face Naruto.

"_Now for your answer, I DID want you as my apprentice__ to __help me in my resurrection. But after __a __certain __amount __of consideration, I think Lady XoXaan leashed you too much__. Y__ou would be too loyal to her __and not__ to me, and I do not want that kind of follower. So I decided to go with the second __option:__possessing__ you." _He finished and drew his face away from Naruto.

"_So now that that__ is __over, how about you be a good boy, and let me end this __quickly,__" _Vitiate said maliciously.

Naruto, however, only smirked.

"_What are__ you smiling __about, boy?"_Vitiate asked in surprise.

"How funny it is that you thought you could beat me in my own mind, Corpse-Emperor," Naruto mocked.

"_What make you think you cou-"_But the Emperor did not get to finish his sentence.

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted.

"**Ah!"** a demonic voice shouted in reply from the shadows. Soon Naruto was covered in red chakra and punching the Sith Emperor before he could react.

"_What?! Impossibl__e! M__y will should overwhelm __yours__! Your mind should be scrambling to pieces right now!" _Vitiate exclaimed as he struggled to get up.

"Well, let's just say I have a little helper," Naruto said with a much wider smirk, cracking his knuckles. "Not to mention this is _my_ mind! I am in charge here." As Naruto said this the appearance of Vitiate slowly became more deranged and caused the Emperor to panic. "This is _my_ turf! And no one, not a single living or undead being in this galaxy, that can beat me here. Because." Naruto raised his hand once again while Vitiate continued to scramble.

"This." He turned his hand into a fist.

"Is." He raised his fist high.

"MY!" The Emperor, now deranged to the point that he resembled the walking dead, brought one of his arms up, trying to use the Force against Naruto, only to discover that it did not work.

"MIND!" As the last word was spoken, Naruto delivered his punch.

xxx

The specter form of Vitiate flew out of Naruto's body at high speed and was sent back into the corpse on the throne. Naruto began to regain consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he heard another voice.

"_Hmm, I am not surprised that you would be lured into this trap, but I did not expect you to win __against__ Vitiate__.__" _Naruto froze at that voice. It was Bane's voice.

'Kurama!' Naruto shouted in his head.

'**Dammit! This is ****more**** than it's worth!' **Kurama replied, while sending his chakra to Naruto.

Naruto kicked himself back up and got into position with his weapon ready. He did not know if he could harm ghosts or not, with or without Kurama's chakra, but he was for sure not going to stand still while another dark lord attacked him. But rather than leaping at him like Vitiate did, Bane simply stood at the entry, his arms crossed and staring at Naruto in silence.

"_You, you're not a normal human, are you? And __I'm not__ just talking about being __a__ hybrid__,__"_ Bane said, but Naruto did not reply, though the answer was obvious. His eyes had the pupils of a canine, his whisker marks on his face grew thicker, and his teeth sharpened. He was now in his first stage of using Kurama's chakra. [4]

"_Damm that Corpse Empero__r. It seems I can__ not, by any __means__, __convince__ you to __defect __from your master anymore__,_" Bane said, but there was still no reaction from Naruto besides continuing to be in a defensive stance.

"_You do not need to worr__y. I'd __rather not harm you after that display. I am a ghos__t. M__y options __for__ fighting you are limited, and not to mention that__, __if you could outmatch that Corpse Emperor__,__ then you may __outmatch__ me. So rest easy, I will not attac__k,__" _Bane said. Naruto continued to be on guard for a while before finally lowering his guard.

"Why are you here?" Naruto finally asked as some his features turned back to normal.

"_To see how you would handle the Corpse Empero__r.__ I knew you had something special about you, but truth be told__, __I did not expect what I just saw__,"_ Bane answered.

"You are not here to convince me to be your apprentice?" Naruto asked. Bane deadpanned Naruto.

"_Do not give yourself too much credit, boy. After you __revealed__ that you are loyal to Lady XoXaan, it didn't take me long to figure __out__ that she __had __leashed you completely. Convincing you further would be a waste of time__,__" _Bane answered. _"But there __was __another reason__.__" _Naruto raised one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"_The way of Sith that the dark lady is teaching you was a way of Sith thousands of years ag__o. I__t was the same way that brought our order down so many times and never truly __won__ against the Jedi. That way needed to go. When I was alive, I invented the new code for the Sith__. __'The Rule of Two', I named it. One master__,__ one apprentice." _At this point Naruto only stared at Bane.

"_This code was simpl__e. T__here will only be two true Sith, one master, one apprentic__e. T__he rest __are__ just your agents. The Force is like poison, boy. If it is poured into __too__ many cups, it loses its potency until it becomes so diluted it is nothing but an irritant. The cups here __are__ the actual Sith member__s. T__he less you have, the bette__r.__"_

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto asked.

"_Because I care about __the__ Sith Order__.__"_

At that moment, Naruto thought he was seeing an illusion. Darth Bane, a man who slaughtered the old Sith Order and created his own Sith, a man who donned the living parasitic Orbalisk armor and lived, and a man who had done many despicable things in his life, was looking…thoughtful.

"_Did you __ever see__ what Kaan did to the Sith order? If you__ did, __then you would understand. Remember this well, boy. The old Sith will only lead our order to ruin__,__" _Bane finished and finally disappeared. Naruto himself was…shocked to say the least. These two days had been eventful for him, truly.

Suddenly, he heard a faint sound of a water drop falling. Followed by another drop. Naruto followed the trail of the sound…behind the throne with great caution. As Naruto passed by the throne, he spotted the mummified body of Vitiate sitting on the throne holding a Sith Holocron in his hand. Naruto walked past, behind the throne as fast as he could and into another smaller room behind it.

Now with the dark Force power lowered, maybe he could light up this place. He got out his torch and ignited it. With the light, he was able to see what was in the room. Artifacts, lot of them.

The whole room was filled with dusted artifacts and display cases, which contained artifacts as well. Naruto was amazed. There were so many things. Weapons, talismans, books, jewelry, and many other things that he could not take in. But as he explored the large display of darkside history, something caught his eyes.

At the end of the display room was an ax. It was wrapped with white fabric, or was. It was now red, soaked with blood colored liquid to the point where it dripped some onto the ground. That would explain the sound of water dripping he heard earlier. Naruto approached the ax. [5]

As he got closer, he began to smell blood, very fresh blood, and it was coming from the ax. Finally, when he was in front of the ax, he observed it more closely. The handle was the only part that was not covered, and there was something written on it in Sith. Luckily, Naruto had learned enough Sith to understand it. It said,

'_Blooded Ax. Made for Adas, the Sith'ari'_

After reading it, Naruto nearly fainted.

xxx

[1] He a Sith species, in case you didn't know.

[2] ONE of the reasons they take on an apprentice. This chapter is a bit too philosophical I must admit.

[3] There are some source materials that suggested that while Bane is ruthless and brutal, if there are one thing he ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT it's Sith order, and no the 'source material' is not wikia.

[4] 'Hybrid' is a word used for a crossed-species individual in SW universe.

[5] 'Ax' is another word for axe, in case you didn't know.

Character profile:

Name: Tenebrae; birth name. Vitiate, Lord; Sith name. Sith Emperor; title.

Species: Sith (Unknown caste)

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Unknown

Age: roughly, 5060 years old

Homeworld: Nathema (Medriaas; old name).

Allegiance: Sith (Sith Empire)

Profession: Sith Master/Emperor/Ghost

Birth date: 5113 B.B.Y.

Religion: Sith

Relationships: Dramath, father. Marka Ragnos, leader. Tempest (Emperor's Wrath or Wrath), follower. Revan; Darth, adversary.

Appearance: Unknown, lost due to Emperor change bodies many times. Originally, Sith species body.

Bio: Born as an illegitimate son of his homeworld's Sith lord and a poor farmer woman, Vitiate's life as Sith began when he was ten when he murdered his parents, first his stepfather, then his mother, and eventually his real father. After that he gathered legion of followers on his homeworld, using his great power. He came to Marka Ragnos at the age of thirteen and requested an apprenticeship. Ragnos turned him down but still recognized his power and granted him the right to his world and title 'Lord Vitiate'.

Throughout the history of Ragnos's, and eventually Naga Sadow's, Sith, Vitiate remained distant until the Sith was finally defeated by Jedi. At that time, Vitiate used people's fear and seized control over the Empire. After using thousands of Sith to gain his immortality and power, he took whatever was left of the Empire and routed them into Unknown Regions of the galaxy, where he began rebuilding his empire.

In year 3681 B.B.Y., Emperor and his Empire finally resurface and invade the known galaxy. The conflict, which includes several wars and a cold war, spanned over several decades, but the Jedi managed to kill the Emperor. However, his essence lived on over Yavin 4. After the resurface and defeat of Darth Revan, the Emperor gained enough power to come back and continue his true plan to eradicate all life as a means to 'peace'.

After this the events of what happened next became unclear and needed further research. What is known so far is that Emperor was later forced to safeguard his essence by putting it into holocron and waiting for someone to give him a new body and help him perform his immortality ritual again. [1]

[1] It is still unclear how the Emperor actually 'died', because SWTOR, Star Wars: The Old Republic game, is still expanding its lore with expansions.


	7. Ax

Sith'ari

Ax

**A/N: I have been tricked. Several words I used in the older chapters were not actually the Sith language. It was mostly eastern Europe languages, specifically Lithuanian. It turned out rather than using made up words, those guys who made a website 'borrowing' several words from existing languages that were similar to Sith in grammar and letters and used is as the 'Sith' language. **

**Well, I am not using that. I replaced chapter names and took the Sith language out. I don't want to pretend like other languages are the Sith language. It's ridiculous. So I would just like to inform/rant about this issue and sorry for the mistake on my side. Damm those website makers. 'Establish' my ass. As for Zedra's name...it will be the only word that I will pretend to be a Sith word.**

**And I would like to thank Vik1ng for informing me of this. Thank you to the Lithuanian whose name was in Scandinavia for contacting this guy in Thailand who wrote a fanfic in English and used an America website to publish it...**

**So as you might guess, a ton of stuff had been fixed in older chapters now…except chapter six, my new and soon-to-quit beta is working on it. And you wonder why I can't find a beta. They are always busy. Then again, I am 'busy' as well.**

XoXaan was thinking over her apprentice's words and his set of beliefs. While she told him an exposure to the Darkside would fix it, she wasn't '100% sure'. There were many cases of Sith that, despite being a Sith, still presented Lightside qualities, and she wasn't talking about situational allies with Jedi.

She did not mind it if her apprentice possessed some of those qualities. We all had our soft spots after all, but her apprentice... if she left him like this he might be converted to Lightside, mainly the Jedi. She was dismayed at that thought, a thought of someone who left the lightside only to join it again, but then again, Naruto was a special case.

He was from a lost world, a world that was colonized but lost contact with the galaxy at large and might even lose their spaceflight technology, meaning he never knew of the Jedi and their lies and would not understand unless he experienced it himself.

But there was an alternative to that, the reason he clung to the Lightside was her; he was loyal to her. Apparently, the boy saw her as a mother figure. While it was understandable, if he did not change he would be turned away from the darkside. She needed to change that, she needed to destroy his image of her being benevolent. She needed to stop being his guardian.

But she had to think of that plan another time because she felt her apprentice enter the tomb, and she was looking forward to hearing what his journey had been.

xxx

XoXaan held the battle-ax firmly in her hand as she observed it.

"_Yes, I think I remember this artifact,"_ XoXaan said.

Naruto stood in front of his master, waiting for her to finish her analyzing. Earlier, he came back from the tomb in a hurry with Adas's ax in his hand. This ax alone might be more valuable than half of the artifact collection back at the pyramid, so it was only natural he took it and then got out before Vitiate was able to recover. He was extra careful with the red liquid though; one could only guess what it could do if it belonged to Adas himself.

When he arrived, he explained his encounter with the Sith Emperor, but his master seemed to be more interested with the ax than his story. When he finished his tale, he handed the ax over to his master to examine.

"_Before anything else, did you touch the red liquid dripping from the ax blade?"_ she asked.

"No, I did not, master," Naruto answered.

"_Good, one drop could do many things to you; none are pleasant things. Now, this very ax was forged by Adas himself, so treat it well." _

Naruto rolled his eyes. When it came to ancient Sith artifacts, his master always told him to 'treat it well'.

"_Adas enchanted this very ax with the ability to constantly drip a lethal blood-like darkside poison, which he created as well. It was passed down after his demise from one generation of Sith to another, each generation improved the ax in some ways… but you will have to find those enchantments out on your own,"_ the master said, which surprised her apprentice.

"Why couldn't you just tell me outright. I mean, isn't this blood-poison dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"_And will you touch it if you know it's dangerous?"_ his master asked in an annoyed tone. Naruto only answered with a shocked face and utter silence.

"_You have been asking a lot of stupid questions lately. In any case, my reason is simple. I wanted you to learn. Analyzing this ax on your own will not only familiarize you with Sith alchemy, but it will also let you work with an actual item to further your alchemy skills by maintaining and improving it. Also, there is another matter about this ax,"_ XoXaan's expression turned a bit more serious.

"_This ax has a special condition to its use. It can only be used by those who are deemed worthy, and by worthy I mean they got this ax, not through some discovery, but through permission from the previous owner, which includes combat to the death or simply asking for permission. And seeing that the ax didn't accept you even after you defeated Vitiate, the owner of this ax must be someone else," _XoXaan explained.

"How do you know that the ax didn't accept me, master?" Naruto asked, and this time he was sure it was not a stupid question.

"_Work with artifacts as long as I have, my apprentice, and you can even tell where they mined the material to make them. My point is, if you want this ax as your own, you will have to search the valley for the owner."_

"Wait, the whole valley? But that would take months, master!" Naruto said in panic. His master, on the other hand, remained calm.

"_No, it will not take that long, my apprentice," _XoXaan said, easing her apprentice's panic level a bit. _"I could direct you to a Sith lord who has authority to give you the ax by simply saying so. His name was Marka Ragnos." _Naruto's expression turned to shock. [1]

"M-Marka Ragnos?! The legendary Sith lord who started the Sith golden age before the Great Hyperspace War!?" Naruto asked in shock.

"_Yes, him. A fearless and respectable Sith that one. It would not take long to walk from here to his tomb, but I would advise against doing so today. You should gather up your strength, for he is not going to come to you just by killing something or someone, or maybe he will if it really is some fight to watch. Still, my point is he is not someone you can bother out of the blue. Fortunately for you, I know a trick."_ Naruto nodded in reply.

"And what is this trick, master?" Naruto asked.

"_I shall tell you before you depart tomorrow. As for the rest of the day, I believe you already have a plan to salvage those treasure hunters, correct?" _Naruto nodded. _"You shall do so then. After you are done, you shall spend the rest of the day and night studying this ax until you see fit. Then you can rest." _

After finishing, she tossed the ax at Naruto. Naruto, surprised, tried to catch the ax. He was able to grab the ax's grip, but due to the weight of the ax, he dropped the bare blade of the ax onto the temple floor. Much to his shock, the blade cut through the hard stone floor, like a hot knife cut through butter, despite the ax's head being in a rusted and damaged state.

He looked over to his master only to discover that she was already gone. He sighed. Rather than pulling out the ax, Naruto went into his chamber and took a piece of fabric, large enough to be wrapped around the ax's head. He came back, intending to pull the ax up, then wrapping the ax's head with the fabric. But instead, Naruto held his chin and inspected the ax further.

When he actually got a closer look, he began to notice the strange design on the ax head. The ax's size was not big enough to be a two-handed ax or small enough to be a one-handed battle-ax, so how was one supposed to use it in combat?

As for the decoration, the ax had a decorated skull implanted on both sides of the head. The handle looked like it once had an ornate look, but now it was rusted. Naruto wondered whether he would be able to return it to its former self. [2]

When his curiosity was satisfied, he pulled the ax up and wrapped it as he had planned. After finishing, he looked over at the tomb floor where the ax had cut. The ax had not only damaged the floor, but also a small pond of red poison. He came back into his chamber and laid the ax against the wall before coming out and whistling.

Emerging from the shadow of the tomb was Zedra with a dead vermin in her mouth. No doubt she got hungry while waiting for him.

"Come on, girl, we have bodies to loot," Naruto said as he headed out of the tomb. Zedra swallowed her food before barking and following. On their way out, however, they failed to notice the gathering of insects and vermin that were heading into the tomb.

xxx

Naruto was in front of a bonfire made of bodies. As the flame continued to blaze, Naruto went over the stuff he had found. There were some credits, cloths, and, of course, two blasters, one rifle and one pistol. Besides that there was nothing much. They didn't carry any valuable pieces of technology with them, much to Naruto's disappointment since he always wanted to see more technology, but all in all this was good enough.

On his way back to the tomb, his mind began to wander to the ax once again.

'I wonder how lethal that poison was. Maybe I need to test it,' he thought.

As he walked on, his mind continued to wonder about the ax and its enchantments. When he was close to the tomb, however, his thoughts were interrupted when Zedra suddenly tensed up. And as he got closer, he began to notice something as well. The air, it was reeking with the smell of blood.

He paused at the entry of the tomb before turning to Zedra and nodding. The hound took off in the opposite direction to the tomb's another entry. Naruto took out his dagger before slowly walking into the tomb.

As Naruto went deeper, the scent of blood and death also became stronger. Finally, he found the source of the blood scent, and it shocked him. On the floor, in a circle around where the ax left its pool of poison, were dead creatures of all sizes and species, from the flying Shyracks, the lowly rodent of several types, and even a fully grown Tuk'ata, all dead before the pool of blood-poison.

Now knowing that there were no intruder, Naruto sheathed his dagger and went closer to examine the dead creatures. All of them had the same feature on their corpse, red liquid on their lip and a river of blood leaking out of their mouth. Naruto looked over to the pool of poison. It seemed to dwindle down which made all these creatures die from the poison.

Before anything else, Naruto whistled in pattern; a long high pitch whistle, followed by two rapid short sessions of wind blows. He waited for a while before Zedra appeared and walked to his side. He kneeled down to her level before ordering her not to touch any dead animals or the pool of poison. She nodded.

Now that the minor detail was out of the way, he turned his attention back to the poison. He examined the remaining poison closer. He looked over the pool of poison for two to three minutes before deciding on the course of action.

'No pain, no gain,' Naruto thought before extending his left pinky finger and slowly tapping the surface of the still red pool. The first sensation he experienced was pain, and it was spreading. Naruto could feel the pain travelling from the top of his pinky through the entire finger and now spreading into his hand. [3]

Naruto held his hand in front of him to get a better view of what had happened, all the while resisting an urge to scream. He could clearly see that the poison was spreading by the blood veins because all the veins, starting from his pinky, were swollen and glowing bright red.

Without a second to waste, he went into his chamber and grabbed a rope and tightly wrapped it around his wrist to stop the poison from spreading. It seemed to only slow it down.

'Kurama, can you help me with this?' Naruto asked.

'**No,' **Kurama answered simply.

'But if I die, you die, remember?!' Naruto talked back in anger.

'**Want to know something funny? This poison...it's somehow eating away the seal,' **Kurama said with joy. Naruto, on the other hand, was locked in the stillness of shock. **'Hmm, now what are you going to do? Without my help, you are as helpless as a chicken in a human's hand, no, not even a chicken, a chick. Ha!' **Kurama taunted. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Master! Are you there?!" Naruto called out loud. Much to his relief, his master appeared, but before Naruto could say anything, XoXaan lifted her hand and sent out Force lighting at Naruto. "W-what was that for?!" Naruto asked in shock and pain.

"_I told you not to touch that, yet you insisted on doing so. I don't take stupidity very kindly, apprentice, especially when you started showing it so often," _she said coldly, with a hint of anger within her calm voice. She began shocking Naruto again and again and again.

"_Strange, I remember whenever you were shocked your body would start to restore immediately, yet now it doesn't even begin to heal. Has Kurama refused to heal you?" _Naruto did not respond as he was crawling on the floor, trying to get to the steps so he could at least have something to lay on his back on while being electrocuted.

"_Well, it doesn't matter. I am not planning on killing you, not after training you for so long, but this time, apprentice, I will make sure it hurt," _she said dryly before unleashing another wave of lighting at Naruto.

Naruto was now on his edge, the pain from the blaster did not subside, and the newer pain from the poison was still burning within his left hand and now this. After several more waves, for the first time in his life, Naruto gave in. [4]

"PLEASE STOP!" he screamed, and the shock waves abruptly stopped.

"_Hmm, so you break. Pathetic. To give up is to show that you have a weak will. This isn't a punishment anymore. It's another lesson. I will teach you what will happen if you give up," _she said as she slowly lifted her hand and guided something up from beneath the tomb.

Naruto really had a bad feeling about this. Soon, the object emerged, a branding rod of the Sith Empire symbol, a big full circle in the middle and a ring with crown shapes. [5]

The rod reached his master. XoXaan lifted her hand up and touched the branding pan. Within a second, it heated. Now Naruto understood what was going to happen, and he began to shake in fear.

"Wa-wait m-master! I know my action was stupid, but please I-" He was cut off.

"_No more excuses. You can't always save yourself with it,"_ she said uncaringly as she pulled her hand away from the rod and turned to Naruto. She lifted him up with the Force, his back turned to her. She used the Force and pulled down his shirt, leaving his back bared.

Naruto continued to struggle, but as the rod slowly reached for his back, he moved less and less, and when the heated metal was just a few inches away, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

xxx

Darth Marr was resting peacefully within his tomb. For three millennium he had laid here resting peacefully, but that changed tonight.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

A faint scream could be heard from outside, and it awoke Darth Marr. The scream of a living person was not common nowadays, and even if it became normal again, he would pay it no mind, but this scream was different. For it was like thunder, spread far across the sky, rather than the short-lived sound most screams were.

Yet he could do nothing nor did he wish to. Whoever screamed was probably dead, or was he? The scream that roared through the sky was not a feat a normal man could achieve, and Marr knew it was not coming from anywhere near his resting place. He could not sense anything near his tomb besides the Sith Hound guarding these parts of the valley.

But he had this strange feeling that he would know sooner or later who was the source of that scream. For now, however, he would go back to rest. No point in awakening at this moment. And so Marr's spirit drifted back into its slumber, waiting for anyone who came to seek his wisdom. [6]

What he did not know was that he was not the only Sith that was awoken by the scream.

xxx

Something was licking his face. He could feel it, but he could not feel a hostile intention. Naruto's eyes slowly opened. His first sight was Zedra licking his face with a worried look. Naruto gathered some of his strength and weakly stroked her head.

He got himself up from the ground. He could still remember the events of last night, and he gritted his teeth. For many years, he endured his master abuses because most of it was reasonable; he would even go as far as to call it harsh punishment rather than abuse, but now it was too much. Just a mistake, it was just one mistake, and she branded him like a slave.

'I will get her back for this. I swear to Adas, I will get her back for this one somehow,' he thought darkly. He could still feel his skin burning on his back.

Suddenly, his master appeared and looked at Naruto. He did not move or say anything.

"_Is this a proper way to greet your master, apprentice?"_ XoXaan asked her apprentice coldly. Naruto stared at her for a moment before bowing. XoXaan smiled for a reason Naruto did not know, but he presumed it was because she believed she still had him on her leash.

'Oh, how wrong she is,' he thought.

"_I hope you learned a valuable lesson last night, apprentice," _she said. A smirk didn't leave her face. Naruto gritted his teeth but said nothing. _"You should also count yourself lucky. You are one of very few people who ever got poisoned by that ax and survived."_

That reminded Naruto. What about the poison? He looked at his hand and sighed in relief. The blood veins had returned to normal, and the pain that his hand had experienced was gone. Naruto looked at his master.

"How?" he asked her plainly.

"_Does it matter?" _she said uncaringly. Naruto, while still curious, allowed the matter to be dropped as well. _"Now we shall proceed as scheduled. You shall head to the tomb of Marka Ragnos and utter these very words." _XoXaan gave a small pause before said something in Sith language. [7]

Naruto memorized every word and when she finished, Naruto replied. "It shall be done," Naruto said dryly with a small bow. XoXaan only nodded in approval.

"_Go west of here. His tomb's entry is a giant statue of himself. You will not miss it." _Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"His tomb entry IS a statue of himself?" Naruto questioned.

"_You will know when you see it, but before you go, I have something for you. Follow me," _his master said before wandering off. Naruto followed, though at a slow pace due to his injury.

His master led him into her burial chamber, the only place in the temple he rarely visited due to fear of disturbing his master. XoXaan pointed to the nearby box on one of the many altars within the room. He went to the box and opened it, within it was a lightsaber.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. This was the first time he had ever seen a lightsaber before, the weapon that was used in so many legends and conflicts. This one was a single-bladed style saber with the lower hilt a bit curved along with a thin extended spike as its guard. [8]

"_I have a feeling you might need this in your future quest. And since you have already trained in the art of fighting, I can now entrust you with this blade. It is yours. This very weapon has been with me since the days of the Hundred-Year Darkness." _Naruto looked at his master in disbelief. Back when his master was alive, the lightsaber was not supposed to have been invented yet; only its predecessor, the protosaber, existed.

"Hmm, let me assume, this lightsaber was passed from generation to generation after you were dead?" Naruto asked. His master nodded in reply.

"_Indeed, but unlike the ax, there are no more modifications besides its inner mechanic from protosaber to lightsaber. Now, enough with the questions, Marka Ragnos awaits you. Carry my old companion with pride and care, apprentice, for it was my weapon, my work, and my echo that will last as long as Sith exist. Now go," _she said before finally disappearing. He took a short glance at the saber and activated it.

The red blade ignited out of the saber. Naruto walked back to the upper level while moving and swinging his blade a little to get the hang of a real lightsaber.

When he was back at the upper level, he deactivated his new saber and went back to his chamber before putting on some remedy for the burning wound on his back and then bandaging himself. He looked over to Zedra when he finished. [9]

"Zedra," he said and his hound tensed up. "Drag all the dead animals outside and don't touch their blood, got it?" The hound barked as a reply. "Good, I will be back before sunset," Naruto said as he put on his shirt, grabbed the ax, and departed to the tomb of Marka Ragnos.

When he was out of the tomb, he took a look at the lightsaber and thought back a bit to his master's words.

..._it was my weapon, my work, and my echo..._

"Echo of XoXaan, eh? Yeah, that was some name alright," Naruto mumbled to himself before finally leaving to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. [8(It's kind of the same topic, so you could just look at the same one.)]

xxx

'Master wasn't joking. His statue IS his tomb entry,' Naruto thought as he looked at the front of Marka Ragnos's tomb. The intimidating appearance of the Sith Lord was truly captured by the stone. Nevertheless, he was trained not to be scared by such thing so easily. He walked up the steps of Ragnos's tomb until he reached the entry and entered the resting place of the dark lord.

As Naruto entered, he was greeted by the stone coffin, but he felt no Force presence coming out of it. It appeared that, unlike Vitiate, Ragnos's spirit did not stay with his body. Rather, Naruto felt a more powerful Force nexus deeper within the tomb. Naruto walked further into the tomb.

After passing the long hallway filled with sculptures of the dark lord that made Naruto wonder how much of a self-glorifier Ragnos was, he arrived at the gate that blocked him and what-he-sensed-to-be the spirit of Ragnos.

Since there were no spells or incantations that he could sense, he simply used the Force and pushed the door open. Inside was a larger than life statue of Marka Ragnos seated on a massive throne. That was where he sensed the Force nexus, his statue.

Naruto slowly walked toward the throne. When he was before it, he went on one knee before uttering what his master told him.

As soon as he finished, he could feel the Force gathering within the chamber. With a flash of light, the ghost of Marka Ragnos soared out of his own sculptures.

"_Hhhh, it has been many centuries since I last heard the Sith's tongue. But you are not a Sith, yet you speak the language. Who are you?" _Marka Ragnos asked in Sith. Naruto got a bit nervous. While he could understand the Dark Lord with his Comprehend Speech, an advance branch of Force telepathy, he could barely speak Sith.

"I am an...um...apprentice to...Lady XoXaan," Naruto tried to speak back in Sith, only to receive a sneer back from the Sith lord.

"_If you are trying to impress me by speaking with my tongue, you are doing a very poor job," _Marka said coldly in Basic.

"My apology, lord Ragnos. I simply believed you would rather speak in the way of your great race rather than of another," Naruto replied as humbly as he could, trying not to annoy the Sith lord further.

"_There is a fine line between being respectful and boot licking, boy," _Ragnos said in a dangerous tone.

'Fine, if he's not going to play nice then there's no need to be polite anymore,' the blonde thought.

"Alright then, Lord Ragnos. Let get to business," Naruto said in uncaring tone, ignoring Ragnos's higher authority. "I am an apprentice to one of the Sith founders, Lady XoXaan."

"_Ahh, the Marchioness XoXaan, one of the Exiles," _the spirit said while holding his chin. _"Why does she send her apprentice here?"_

Naruto held the ax with both hands before presenting it to Ragnos by lifting it above his head. "I have come to you regarding this sacred weapon, Lord Ragnos."

Marka seemed to remember the ax from the surprised expression he had, followed by laughter. _"Are you certain you are worthy to wield the weapon made by Adas himself?"_

'Am I worthy? Am I worthy?!' Naruto thought in his head angrily. 'I didn't spend five years training and being abused by one of the most menacing Sith to be questioned by a long-gone ruler. I will show him! I will show her! I will show all of the fucking corpses here who is going to be the Sith Lord!' Naruto thought with rage. So much hatred had formed within the boy just overnight. If he wasn't angered by Ragnos's question, he could hear Kurama chuckling.

Naruto lifted his head up to meet with the dark lord. His blue eyes were gone, and he stared at the Sith lord with new orangish yellow eyes.

"I am more than capable," he told Ragnos while trying to hold his hatred for the Ancient Sith's doubt as much as possible. Marka smiled at the boy.

"_At first glance, it's hard to think you're a Sith, but now, at least, I know you're a darkside user," _Ragnos said. _"I could give you permission to be the ax rightful owner being one of the owners myself, but you have to prove to me that you are capable."_

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist; he would definitely lose it if anyone doubted him one more time.

"_Now be ready," _Marka said much to Naruto's confusion. Suddenly, Marka shoot a ray made out of pure Force at him. At first, Naruto was shocked and was about to retaliate before he got another strange feeling. It was like this was not a ray but rather...a hook.

"_I could sense something within you, a Force parasite perhaps, but it must be in your living spirit to be able to conceal its physical form, which means it should be very powerful. Defeat it, and the ax is yours." _At those words, Naruto started to pale. He knew what Ragnos was talking about, and if he pulled it out…if he pulled Kurama out…

'Oh no,' he thought

'**Relax, runt. He wasn't talking about me,' **the nine-tail suddenly replied.

'What?' Naruto was frozen by that for a moment, and it seemed the pain of the ray-hook was non-existent until he regained his senses enough to ask. 'But if it's not you, then what?' he asked.

Kurama was silent for a second before replying, **'I would like to know that as well.'**

Soon Ragnos was nearly finished pulling the supposed Force parasite out of Naruto.

"_Prepare yourself, boy." _The Sith Lord did the final tug, and the deformed shape of a humanoid figure made of Force was pulled out of Naruto by the Force ray-hook. [10]

As the parasite was thrown to the ground, Naruto pulled out his lightsaber and held it with one hand while his other arm was occupied with Adas's ax. Naruto was now ready to fight. All he needed was a moment to strike. [11]

Slowly, but surely, the Force parasite began to form into a more human-like shape as Naruto waited for the opening moment. He could try charging in now, but he did not know yet what this thing had in store.

At last the parasite finally gained its form. The form that shocked Naruto. It was nearly identical to him, save for an older look. It seemed to be confused. It swung its head wildly, and when it spotted him, it spoke.

"Naruto?" It asked. Naruto was even more stunned by this thing, just how could it know his name?

"What are you?" He asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"I am your father."

xxx

**Before any other thing, yep that the real one if you know what I am talking about. Now onto another pressing matter, it is time to decide Naruto Sith name. I must admit I am not an expert in naming, so help me out here. **

**I made a poll, about the names that might work, in my profile. Go vote for it, but end-in-end like I said I am not good at it so please propose me any names you think will fit with Naruto character; or at least associating with him in some way. I would like the proposal to be in review if you don't mind, but again it your choice use PM if you wish.**

[1] It was evident that Ragnos spirit was capable of travel in Korriban wherever and whenever he wished and that he never truly passed on to the Force afterlife.

[2] I will post a picture of the axe that is similar to our ax, but keep in mind that the axe I show you will have some differences from the ax in our story.

[3] He needed to experiment with something to see the poison's effect. Unfortunately, he underestimated it and decided to do it on himself. Also, he was young, like ten years old, and when you're young, you do stupid things. That's the truth.

[4] One of the most memorable characteristics of Naruto was his 'never give up' attitude. But without Third, Kakashi, or Jiraiya, I need to find another way to make sure he still possesses this quality. And what better way to do it than traumatize him about what will happen if he gives up?

[5] I will post what the symbol on the branding pan of the rod looks like because it will stick with Naruto for the rest of his life as a reminder to never give up. I know this is a bit brutal and...strange, but she is an ancient Sith, as in one of the first, so she was brutal enough for such feats.

[6] Darth Marr was a Sith lord during Sith Emperor's reign. He was out of the Sith council at that time. He was also a great warrior and great strategist. He was also in the 'I will never take my mask/armor off till I die' club.

[7] Ragnos's spirit doesn't actually need any summoning ritual. Well, according to the more earlier material anyway. This was evident in 'Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side' (I owned one btw) when he just appeared to Darth Plagueis and challenged him to claim the Sith Lord title.

[8] That saber was called 'Echo of XoXaan'. Yes, that was its real name. It was a high-grade weapon that appeared in the 'Star Wars: The Old Republic' game. I will post the image in my profile for you to get better look.

[9] Okay, I really need to address this even if no one asks, about how Naruto was literally able to get all the stuff he has. The remedy, the fabric, and other things. Well, it was really simple. He has been there for five years. He lives there. He needs utilities, and so he made these things as tools to help with his daily life, like one of those guys when they were stranded on a deserted island.

[10] Totally made up, not a canon or EU Force ability. I needed some way to pull 'Him' out.

[11] There was this guy who asked me not to make Naruto wield the ax but to wield a lightsaber instead, since it was totally understandable, so I went mid-way and made him a dual-wielded ax and saber.

Character profile:

Name: Marka Ragnos

Species: Sith-Human Hybrid

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Unknown

Age: Unknown, roughly more than 5100 years old

Homeworld: Unknown, presuming Korriban.

Allegiance: Sith (Old Empire) [12]

Profession: Sith Master/Lord/Ghost

Birth date: Unknown

Religion: Sith

Relationships: Simus, ex-rival and Marka's council member. Naga Sadow, successor. Exar Kun, successor.

Appearance: Unknown, due to never being record when alive. In spirit form, larger than normal Sith species, but possibly using the Force to make his appearance bigger than when alive, always in ceremonial rode with a twin horn helmet, two tendrils on each cheek like all Sith.

Bio: Marka Ragnos was born at an unknown date, and his background was unknown until he dueled for the title of Sith Lord who ruled all Sith in 5100 B.B.Y. He dueled with another Sith, Simus, and emerged victor and became the lord of all Sith.

When he became the Lord of the Sith, he started the golden age of the old Sith empire.

He passed away, however, and his ghost continued to linger on Korriban. He occasionally appeared to those who visited Korriban to seek dark knowledge or summon him directly such as the case of Exar Kun.

[12] This how we will separate each era; Ancient Sith Empire = Adas &amp; Pre-Exile era, Old Sith Empire = Exile arrive to Naga Sadow downfall, Sith Empire = Sith Emperor reign, Brotherhood of Darkness era = Kaan reign to Ruusan Thought Bomb, Rule of Two era= after Ruusan till now.


	8. Kinslayer

Sith'ari

Kinslayer

**A/N: Wow, I received some reviews said 'Naruto is weak' and such, which mean my story progression is working! It was my plan to make him weak/childish and give him a bitch slap to make him grow up, as in branding him. ****It's**** nice to know people take my story seriously with serious criticism. **

**This is the first time ****I've written a**** fighting sequence, so if ****it's**** ba****d,**** do forgive me****.**** I will do better next time...though it doesn't have that much action as you might expected.**

**Ah, also to that one asshole who ****voted for ****that choice I tell you not to vote ****for****...FUCK YOU!...yeah****, got**** that out of my syste****m. R****ead the chapter to see which name won.**

**Betaed ****by hmweasley**

xxx

"I am your father," the 'father' said.

Naruto stared blankly at his, supposedly, father for a minute before he suddenly heard a scream in his head.

'**FOURTH! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!' **Kurama screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto regained his senses.

"Are really my father?" Naruto asked. His 'father' looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Yes, I am… Are you really Naruto?" his father asked. Naruto's mind, however, did not respond. Because now it was only thinking of one thing and one thing alone, the thing that Kurama had told him years ago.

'Your father was the one who put me in here,' that was what Kurama had said back then, and that was all his head could play out right now. For a long while, he stood still, looking at his father until Kurama shouted.

'**You ****damn**** runt! Get yourself together!' **Kurama screamed, which caused Naruto to shake in surprise.

"Naruto, are you alright?" his father asked.

Naruto looked at his father then. Out-of-nowhere, he laughed. He laughed like a madman, as if some cruel irony had happened to him. Or a great chance that came out of nowhere, as if the universe dropped it for you. This was his chance to kill the one truly responsible for his abuse. His laughter came to an abrupt end, and he replied, shocking his father.

"Yes, father, I am more than alright. You know why?" Naruto asked his father, who did not reply. "Because I finally have a chance…" He paused before screaming, "FOR REVENGE!"

He screamed as he started choking his father with the Force.

"N-naruto, w-wha-what are you?" His father asked. Rather than replying, Naruto used his other hand to start sending lightning at his father.

'**Yes! Kill him again! And make it slow!' **Kurama shouted inside Naruto's head with glee.

'Finally, something _we_ can agree on!' Naruto replied with equal joy as he continued to choke and shock his father.

xxx

'Ugh, I…need…to…get…out…of…this!' Minato thought. He pulled his special kunai out before throwing it to a nearby wall. Once the Kunai struck, he teleported to it. [1]

'I still got it,' he thought as he looked at his surprised son. 'I don't know what is going on, but if that really is Naruto then why would he attack me?'

Suddenly, Naruto gestured his hand at Minato. Taken by instinct, Minato jumped away. As he looked back, he could see the kunai he left there bent by some invisible force. He was even more confused. Where was he? Why was he alive again, and why was his son attacking him?

When he landed, he looked at his son again. Naruto seemed like he was prepared to charge in. Minato did not know what was going on, but he was determined to find out and make sure his son did not get hurt.

xxx

'What was that?' Naruto asked Kurama.

'**That was your ****father's**** signature move****: ****Flying Thunder God Jutsu. I think ****you've**** already ****seen**** what it can do****,'**Kurama replied.

So he was fighting a person with a teleportation technique? Terrific, just when he thought he could slowly snap his old man's neck. It didn't matter, however.

He knew that his father was a soft-hearted man in his own sense. He would not harm his son, which gave Naruto an opportunity to study some of his father's techniques to adapt and use as his own. And when he was done, he would dispose him. Naruto readied himself and lunged through the air to attack his father.

'Let's see what you can do, old man!' Naruto thought with excitement.

'**Don't underestimated him, you fool!' **Kurama gave an unheeded warning.

As Naruto came into range and swung his ax at his father, aiming to split his head, Minato pulled out another of his kunai and blocked the swing. To Naruto's surprise, the small assassin blade was able to halt the swing from a battle-ax, but was it the kunai or his father strength?

Minato attempted to counter with his free hand, but Naruto used the Force to push his father away.

'Now that was something, a butterfly knife blocking a battle-ax,' Naruto thought with a little amusement. 'But let's see how you handle this.'

Naruto put the tip of his fingers onto his forehead before closing his eyes and concentrating. When he opened his eyes, however, he did not see any effect on his father.

'What?! Why isn't the mind technique working?' Naruto wondered.

'**Huh, are you really that stupid****, or is**** the thrill of killing your father ****clouding**** your ****senses****? Do you ****forget ****how your father ****manifested ****into this physical body?'** Naruto thought over what Kurama had just said and realized something he had overlooked completely.

'He is a ghost created by the Force.' Now some other questions began to pop up in his head.

If his father was currently a ghost, then how could he attack him physically? Moreover, if he was created by the Force, how could he still be using chakra? And even his original question was still left unanswered: how could his father be immune to mind abilities?

'**Enough! He is the Hokage, boy. ****You've**** been standing around letting him analyzing you for several minutes. Now, he is probably ready to go on offensive at any moment****,****' **Kurama yelled. This time Naruto listened and dashed forward, determined to kill his father.

When he was close, he could see his father preparing to block the attack, as Naruto expected.

As Naruto's swing was blocked, he jabbed his lightsaber in his right hand forward. His father, however, jumped up and dodged the jab before placing his unoccupied hand on Naruto's shoulder and back flipping past Naruto.

The blonde turned around and saw that his father had already landed. He jumped away again.

'**Kid, you are not going to ****beat**** him like th-' **Before Kurama could finish, however, the Hokage disappeared in a flash of light. Before Naruto could react, his father got a hold of both his arms.

"Naruto, I don't know what is going on, but put your weapon down! We ca-" Before Fourth got to finish or disarm his son, Naruto used the Force and pushed him away.

xxx

'There it is again. There is some kind of invisible force, and it certainly is not wind jutsu. Is it Naruto's doing?' Minato thought about how his son could have such ability. Unless…

'Unless it's a bloodline… No, Kushina would never...' he thought in dismay at the chance that his wife might have been cheating. While unlikely, as a professional ninja he could not rule out all possibilities. But this was not the time to play detective. Now he had to focus on calming his son or, at worst, knocking him out. [2]

xxx

Naruto turned to face his father again, but before he could think of another plan to fight him, Kurama suddenly shouted.

'**Runt! Take off your shirt! Now!' **Naruto was a bit confused at first but obeyed and took off his shirt. **'Throw it away!' **Kurama commanded further, and Naruto did as he said. When the shirt landed away from Naruto, he noticed something on the shirt, several letters in his native language.

'Was that...' Naruto asked his companion, as he recalled some lessons they'd had in the past.

'**Yes, that was one of our ****world's**** creation,**** a**** seal****,****' **Kurama answered. **'He must have planted it on your shirt when he ****touched**** your shoulder. Kid, you're not going to beat him. He ****is ****smarter, faster****, ****and a lot more experienced, much more experienced.' **Naruto's face fell. He had to agree. He would not win against someone like his father, not with the tactics he was using. **'Your only hop****e i****s me'**

'I am not letting you take over,' Naruto replied in annoyance.

During the many years of their journey, Kurama had tried to lure him to open the seal. It only served to annoy Naruto because he never fell for it. He heard a sigh from Kurama, something he rarely heard.

Before Kurama could speak, the Fourth threw his kunai at Naruto or, rather, seemed to. It was obvious that it was going to miss, but Naruto realized what his father planned to do. He jumped away just in time to see his father teleported to the kunai.

Suddenly, he threw another one. Naruto used the Force and deflected the kunai. His father threw several more at high speed, but all were either pushed away or destroyed by the lightsaber.

Then his father teleported again. He appeared right in front of Naruto. Naruto attacked with his ax, but Minato teleported to his side and elbowed Naruto's left arm and forced him to drop the ax. Naruto swung his lightsaber at his father. It made him dodge and allowed him to unleash his lightning onto his father and crash him into the wall.

Naruto hurriedly picked his ax up while still shocking his father. Suddenly, his father teleported again, out of his lightning range and back safely to where he was a minute ago.

He didn't wasted anymore time and made a hand sign.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball!" Naruto said before spitting fireballs at his father.

Minato ran around the chamber and dodged the fireballs. Eventually, Naruto had to stop because he needed to breathe. Minato took this chance and teleported to Naruto again. This time Naruto jumped away from him before he could do anything.

When he was far off, he could see that the place he was standing had some kunai laying on it. That meant those kunai his father threw earlier were just a distraction to land the real teleporting blade. For Naruto, this was not going well. Fighting in limited space against a foe who could teleport was suicidal.

'**Kid we need to talk...in here****,****' **Kurama said, since he saw the chance.

'I am not letting you out! And even if it's not about that, I can't just sit down and go into my mindscape and let him rope me or something,' Naruto countered.

'**Then go behind one of the ****pillars**** and send your clones out so we can talk****,****' **Kurama said. Now Naruto noticed that his voice was surprisingly calm. Naruto mentally nodded.

He jumped behind one of the pillars. He made a hand seal and created three copies of himself.

"Stall my father and make sure he doesn't notice me here." The clones nodded. Naruto gave each of his clones his weapons: a lightsaber, an ax, and a dagger. As the clones jumped out of the cover, he could hear the sound of steel clashing. No doubt the clone with either the dagger or the ax had already attacked his father.

Naruto sat down on the floor before closing his eyes and concentrating.

xxx

Naruto appeared in his mindscape. Kurama was waiting for him within his cage.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"**How far will you go to kill your father?"** Kurama suddenly asked.

"This is not the ti-" Naruto was cut off.

"**How far will you go to kill your father?" **Kurama raised his voice and asked again. Naruto stared at the fox for a few seconds before replying.

"He was the one that put me through all of this. The fault was on him alone. Because he choose to overlook his duty as a… father, he used me, his own son, as a vessel of you. Subsequently, he is responsible for all the abuses I have been through. Because he choose to overlook his duty as a ninja, rather than waiting for others to back him up, he acted alone and chose… this, even though there are better alternatives." Naruto gave a small pause before continuing.

"Because he chose to ignore his duty as a human and allowed you to live, to continue destroying everything in your path, to corrupt people who were allured by your power and to cause so much misery. I don't hate you for that though, Kurama. You never wanted any of that. I know that in your heart all you wanted… was to be left alone… just like me sometimes." Naruto stared into Kurama's eyes, and likewise, he stared back. Maybe the two of them were more alike than both of them knew.

"And worst of all, because he chose to ignore his duty as a husband… he allowed my mother to die," Naruto said with great bitterness in his voice. [3]

"**You****… c****are for her that much? Even though you two have never met?" **Kurama asked in surprised, despite his calmness.

Naruto mind slowly thought back to the first time he had seen it, the memory of the night that it all happened, the night of his birth.

**xxx**

_On one day, Naruto was curious as to what his parents looked like and had asked Kurama to show him, so Kurama did. The result was not what expected_

_Young Naruto was sitting still, and in front of him was a scene similar to when he watched the Third Hokage's meeting. It was a memory of the night he was born._

_He watched it from the beginning… might be a bit too early even, since he had to go through his own birthing process, which was very… disturbing for a seven-year-old to watch._

_In any case, as he watched on, the events of the scene became more absurd. It began when he was suddenly teleported along with his mother to the location of the Nine Tails. Why would his father put him and his mother back into danger?_

_After that, his mother used what little stamina she had left to create several chains made of chakra and locked Kurama in place. It also created some kind of barrier to prevent Kurama from escaping. His father looked like he did not object. She was already exhausted, nearly dead even. Why let her do that?_

_Then he performed some sort of ritual and a hand made out of chakra sprouted out of his chest and went for Kurama. The hand pulled something out of Kurama and sealed it within his father. But what was it and wasn't that enough?_

_Soon after, his father summoned some kind of ritual circle around him. But before he could perform the ritual, Kurama tried to attack him with its claws. That was when both his mother and father blocked the attack using themselves as shields. Naruto was shocked._

_From what he could see, he understood that both of them willingly came in between him and the Nine Tails, but he also saw that his father had a chance to shove her away. Yet he didn't. Why?_

_**"You thought that was absurd?"** He suddenly heard Kurama say._

_"What do you mean?" he asked back._

_**"I will let you see my part of the story,"** Kurama said, and then snapped his finger._

_The scene changed, and the same event began to play out, only this time, it was in Kurama's perspective. The event went on the same way until the certain part that caused Naruto to question his father's intention._

_His father summoned some kind of toad and dropped it onto Kurama, pushing Kurama down with its weight. With Kurama incapacitated, it would give him and the ninja around him a chance to finish Kurama off or seal him again, but he did not. Instead, he teleported Kurama off to where he intended to perform the ritual he saw in his memory._

_Now Naruto was shocked and confused. It was obvious that back then he could finish him off. So why didn't he just do so and be done with it? Naruto tried to think positive and believe that his father cared about the village so he teleported Kurama away from it. Yet another questionable moment happened._

_During the time he prepared to seal Kurama, Naruto could see the Third arriving and banging on the barrier his mother had created. Why didn't his dad let them in to help? Surely if he did so, both of him and his wife would have survived. Didn't ninja need to work as a team? Then why would he act on his own like this?_

_Moreover, why him? Why choose his own son? There were many other shinobi who were willingly dedicated to die for the village, yet his father chose him. An infant who was incapable of telling whether he was willing to be the vessel of this monstrous being or not._

_As Naruto watched the same tragic ending, he put his face into his palms. 'Why?' was the only word within his head right now. So many options, better than the one he chose, yet he was still going with the bad one._

_Naruto gritted his teeth. His confusion slowly changed to anger._

_He might never know why his old man chose those options, but because of his actions, he and his mother had to pay for it. If he would have chosen differently, everything that happened to him could be avoided. His mother might even still be alive, for Adas' sake!_

_On this day, Naruto had found something he hated more than Konoha: his father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. [10, add in later]_

xxx

Naruto mind drifted back to the present then he looked at the fox and continued.**  
**

"You have told me of what happened that night, Kurama. The night that it all happened. Everybody there… Nobody actually had a choice except him. The ninjas, my mother, and even you were doing everything according to what was their duty. All were presented no choices, but my… father." Naruto said that word in disgust.

"He had many choices, yet he choose to go with one of the worst alternatives. He could have saved my mother… He got her out of your way… yet he allowed her to come back… and die." As Naruto muttered his last word, an emotion he hadn't felt for so long came back to him: sadness. [4]

Many nights after he was told of the event he had been wondering, what would his life be if only his father had chosen not to bring them back into the fight. It was because of him that he was an orphan. It was because of him that he had to face persecution from everybody around him, and it was because of him… that he would never experience his mother's warmth.

"**And the masked man?" **Kurama asked, since he remembered he did tell Naruto about the masked man who was responsible for all of this in the first place.

"So far all he did was release you. But don't make a mistake, I would still kill that man for being part of what happened to me, but not now."

"**You still didn't answer my question****. H****ow far will you go to kill your father?" **Kurama asked again. Naruto took several deep breaths before finally giving an answer.

"I would go up against every Sith spirit on Korriban just to have a chance to kill him. I would swim in the sea of acid on some faraway planet just to have a chance to kill him. I would murder my way through the entire city planet of Coruscant just to have a chance to kill him." At this point, he began to raise his voice.

"I would sell every part of me: my heart, my brain, or even my soul to the devil just to have a chance to kill him! I would give anything! No, everything!" Naruto finished. Kurama stared down at Naruto behind his cage; his eyes seemed as if they were analyzing his very soul. Then, he signed.

"**Kid****… d****uring these past few years, we have become…**** companions,****" **Kurama said. **"I ****remember ****a better time****. W****hen I was with Sage of Six Path, it was so****… p****eaceful. You reminded me of those**** times,**** not only because we are in the middle of nowhere, but because of you. You reminded me of him, his determination, his charisma and his****… s****oft heart****.****" **He paused.** "That is why I offered you this****:**** a partnership****.****"**

"A partnership?" Naruto asked, surprised that someone like Kurama would propose such thing, but then again, Naruto never knew Kurama before he was put in him. Maybe there were more to him than Naruto could imagine. Yet there was still doubt. "Why now? And last night you also left me to die," Naruto said with a bit of anger.

"**Back then I did not realize how****… a****like we are, or I ****at**** least ****didn't**** want to admit it, but I see it now. Now you know how it ****feels**** to be tormented even though all we do is ****go ****on with our life. Now you understand how I feel, and like I said****, ****you reminded me of the only person I ever****… cared about.****" **Kurama said that with sadness in his voice. **"S****o… W****ill you take it?" **

"...what do I have to do?" Naruto asked darkly.

"**Unseal the gate****.****" **That was all Kurama said. Naruto was silent. He would really give everything, everything, to see one of the people who had caused his abuse dead, but this… If he did this he would give himself over to Kurama and become his slave. Would he take the fox's word on it? Naruto took a deep breath before walking forward toward the seal.

His hand reached for it and pulled it out.

"**Now pour some chakra into your hand****. T****hen place it on the seal on your belly****. T****hen rotate i****t,****" **Kurama instructed.

Naruto did as he was told. As he slowly rotated his hand, he could see the circular lock behind the paper seal begin to rotate.

When the lock was undone, he felt the surge of energy in his body. Suddenly, Kurama punched forward and broke the gate. His fist landed a few inches away from Naruto. Naruto looked up to see that the fox was smiling but not a sly smile or a triumphant smile, a sincere one.

"**Ready to kill your old man?" **Kurama asked and lifted his fist in front of Naruto. Naruto smiled back.

"Fist bump, really?" Naruto asked amusedly. Kurama laughed.

"**Or we could go with**** a ****blood pact like in that ****holomovie,****"** Kurama joked.

"Oh! Ok, the great and mighty Lord Kurama, let's make a pact so you can suck out my soul," Naruto joked back, and they laughed. When they'd both calmed down, Naruto fist bumped with Kurama.

"**Ready?" **

"More than ever."

Kurama slammed his hands into each other before channeling his chakra. Naruto then did the same.

"**With you by my side…"**

"No one can stand against us…"

"**And in the end…"**

"We shall have…"

"**Our revenge!/**Our revenge!"They both shouted in unison.

xxx

'That was the last of them,' Minato thought as the last of his son's clones disappeared. It took him a while to realize that all of them were clones, but despite that, he still knocked them out to make them dispel rather than using lethal force against them. They might be just a part of his son, but even that still made them his son.

Now he had to find where Naruto was hiding.

'He should still be within this ro-' His thought was interrupted when he felt a surge of power, a very familiar power. He looked to where he felt the surge and saw orange light glowing from behind one of the pillars.

'Oh no!' he thought. Before he could move in, the power wave was sent out from behind the pillar and created a strong gust of wind that pushed Minato against the wall. Worse for him, the power continued to grow.

xxx

XoXaan was resting in her holocron, waiting for her apprentice to return. Then, suddenly, she felt it, a strong burst of power within the Force, here on Korriban. She remembered the signature of this energy.

'Kurama?'

So this was how strong his power really was. It felt as if the Force itself tipped into the favor of the darkside… She needed to see this for herself, to see how powerful her apprentice's prisoner really was.

With that, she gathered her power and left the tomb. Unknown to her, she was not the only one.

xxx

All over Korriban, every Sith ghost on the planet was awakened from their slumber by the surge of power. It was unlike anything they had ever felt.

This energy, the dark aura it produced, was alluring for the ambitious men and women of the darkside. They needed to see it; they needed to know what it was. And so many of them did the same thing. They cut chains from their bound and went to the nexus of where this power came from.

Like bees drawn to honey.

xxx

At the Jedi Temple, it was but another peaceful morning for the Jedi. Some were training, some were studying, and some were doing other things. All in all, it was just another morning for the Jedi.

Until… they felt it. The massive surge of energy within the Force that sent shivers down the spine of everyone among their rank. It was as if the Force itself was shaken by something, something that tipped the balance of the Force towards the darkside.

Master Yoda was looking out of the window in his meditation room, wondering what that sensation was. The door slid open. Yoda turned around to see Mace Windu walking in. Mace walked up beside Yoda and looked outside the same window. He then turned to Yoda.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Hmm, yes. Great power, that was. Belong to the darkside, I am certain," the green man replied.

"Should we find it?" Mace asked.

"No. Come to us, I believe it will," Yoda said grimly.

And as the two masters continued to stared out the window, they hoped that whatever the future held for their order, they would triumph over it.

xxx

Darth Plagueis had never seen anything like this before. That sensation within the Force was one thing, but what it did that no one could see was much more… remarkable. When the surge started, not only the Force was affected but also its symbiotic partner the Midi-chlorian. Through his microscope, he could see a single Midi-chlorian moving and changing.

The Midi-chlorian's color changed from blue to reddish orange. The change, while seemingly little, was not something to be overlooked. After all, ever since it had come into existence, Midi-chlorian never altered itself _after_ it attached to the host. Never.

He needed to dig deeper. Maybe there were other changes to the Midi-chlorian, and he had to hurry before this event ended.

xxx

Father was resting on his throne when he suddenly felt it. When he felt the surge, he got up from his throne in shock, mouth hanging open, then collapsed back into his seat.

What he felt… was something he had never felt before in his long life. The whole balance of the Force was leaning towards the darkside, but how was it possible? His Son was still on Mortis, and there should be no other being so powerful that it could suddenly come into existence and tip the balance.

Father rested his hand on his forehead. Despite his worry, there were nothing he could do. He could not leave his children or else the balance would be damaged even more. All he could do was hope that _they_ could take care of this.

xxx

_"What was that shock? Where did it come from? Who did it?"_ Confusion asked her sisters.

_"I don't know, but is this not exciting?"_ Joy replied.

_"No, it is not. Many people will feel it. Many of them will be left confused and scared,"_ Sadness said.

_"Whatever it is, we must find it!"_ Anger said.

_"Sisters, we must remain vigilant to what it is that has caused this,"_ Serenity, the leader of the Force Priestesses, said. [5]

_"But how? We could not even sense it, as if it doesn't connect to the Force,"_ Confusion replied.

_"We shall wait. If it was power enough to create this sensation in the Force, it will come seek us out eventually."_

All her sisters nodded before disappearing into light. They would be prepared for the one that was powerful enough to tip the balance.

xxx

All over the galaxy, any force-sensitive being, race, person, or even animal could feel this surge as well. From the Nightsister on Dathomir to the Blackguard on Mustafar. From the Jedi sect of Altisian to the Sith splinter group of Prophet of the Dark Side. From the lowly parasitic bug that was Orbalisk to the space-born husk-like creature Starweird. All could feel it.

On this day, every force-sensitive group marked this event into their history. On this day, 10th Relona 24998 AFR (After Formation of the Galactic Republic) by the Galactic Standard Calendar, the event that would be known in Galactic Basic as 'The Surge' happened. [6]

xxx

Naruto opened his eyes. He could feel it, the power. He looked down at his hand then panicked. His hand was aflame with orange energy. He examined himself. Not only his hands were covered in it, but his whole body.

'**Relax****, Naruto. This is just your new power****,'**Kurama said.

'What is this?' Naruto asked him.

'**This is what ****happens**** when I lend you my chakra****. T****hough I must say I didn't expect something like this, but then agai****n,**** I never ****gave**** any of my previous hosts my true powe****r.'**

'So what can I do in this form?' Naruto asked again. Then he heard Kurama chuckle.

'**Well, it**** increases**** your speed, it increase your strength****, ****and some more, but I think we should deal with you father first****,****' **Kurama said, and Naruto mentally nodded.

He walked out of the pillar's shadow and saw his father getting up from the ground. Before he could fully recover, Naruto moved at high speed beyond what the eyes could see and delivered a kick to his father's face. Minato was sent flying back into the wall.

'Such speed,' Naruto thought as he himself was shocked at his newfound power.

'**Kid, pin your father down****,****' **Kurama said.

Naruto walked up to his collapsed father. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Suddenly, his father teleported again to his leftover kunai on the floor.

"Hmm, useless action," Naruto mumbled. In just a split second, Naruto moved around the room before appearing in front of his father. In his hand were all of his father's kunai that had been scattered across the room.

"I believe these are yours," he said as he dropped all of the kunai on the ground before proceeding to grab his father's throat and pin him to the floor.

'I pinned him. Now what?' Naruto asked Kurama.

'**Pull your**** father's**** chakra out. Concentrate on extending your chakra into hands****, ****and rip it from your father****,****' **Kurama finished.

Naruto focused. Soon, hands formed out of his back and grabbed hold of Minato. The hands began to pull, and within a few seconds, they ripped Minato's chakra out and absorbed it into Naruto. For a moment, Naruto felt even more powerful, as if he could take on Adas himself, but the feeling slowly subsided.

'What was that? Another surge?' Naruto asked.

'**When your father ****sealed**** me within you, he also ****sealed**** half of me, my Yang half, within himself and ****took**** it with him ****to**** his grave. Now that we ripped all his chakra out of him, I also ****regained**** my Yang half back. I am whole again, not to mention ****the**** few extra perks you got****,****' **Kurama answered.

'What perks?' Naruto asked.

'**Shouldn't you be dealing with him first?' **Kurama reminded Naruto.

Naruto did not speak back and turned his attention back to his father. He looked around the room. When he spotted his ax, Naruto extended his hand, and the ax flew into his hand.

He raised his ax up high, prepared to strike down his father.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked. Minato looked up at his son and into his eyes.

"Why?" he asked weakly. Naruto stood still for a second before replying.

"Because you let my mother die," Naruto answered plainly. Minato looked at him in shock. Then his expression turned to sadness and pain.

"I am sorry," he said.

"...don't be. You made me what I am today," Naruto said as he finally swung down his ax.

In his last moment, one single thought ran through Minato's head.

'What have I done?'

Then, the ax's blade met his neck, and his head toppled onto the floor.

Much to Naruto's disappointment, there was no blood. Nevertheless, the job was done. His father was dead, again. His father's body slowly broke down into light and disappeared.

"_When I put you through this test, I expected a simple duel, but what I got was much mor__e.__"_Naruto turned to the statue and saw Ragnos emerge. _"With the power that you hold, you were sure to be one of the greatest Sith this universe will ever know. And that fight was the most entertaining thing we have seen in millennium__."_

Naruto was confused by that.

"We? What do you mean by 'we'?" Naruto asked.

"_Oh__, __come now__,__ young ma__n. Are __you truly that __exhausted__ from fighting your father? Try sensing your surroundings__," _the Sith lord said. Naruto closed his eyes for a second before instantly opening them in shock. He could feel it all around him. There were Sith ghosts, unseen but there.

"_So this is your true power, eh__, Apprentice?__" _The familiar voice called to him and caused him to sneer. His master emerged beside Marka. _"You would be my greatest achievement __yet,__ Naruto__.__"_

"No," Naruto replied, causing XoXaan to look at him in surprise. "Naruto is dead. He died last night when you branded him. Now you've got me. I am not him. I am not that naive weakling. I am…"

Naruto began to think. He would have no ties with his old life. It had died last night with his… innocence. Now he was a new person, somebody else that would stop at nothing to see Konoha destroyed. But what would he call himself now? Then he remembered.

The Sith of Old often changed their names to 'Darth' when they turned into a new person, just what he was doing now. What would fit him?

As Naruto was thinking, the 'flame' across his body continued to dance, and the light produced from him in this mode was very bright. It made him think of Korriban's sun: Horuset… Horuset. It always appeared on the new day. It always brought something _new_. It always radiated the brightest, and it was always the most powerful star in the system: Horuset.

"I am the Sith who shall make this universe tremble. I am the Sith who will bring new order to the galaxy. I am the Sith who shall bring the new dawn upon all civilizations. I am Darth Horuset!" Naruto declared. [7]

Both Sith were stunned for a minute. Then, suddenly, XoXaan laughed.

"_Horuset!? A fitting name for __your __appearance__," _she said while laughing, which seemed to cause some disturbance to Ragnos. _"Very well, Darth Horuset it is. But do not forgot the purpose that you came here for, __apprentice_."

Naruto turned to Ragnos.

"This ax is mine now, correct?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes, the ax is rightfully __yours. Disregard__ the previous owne__r,__ whoever he was. The ax made by Adas is not something to come by, Horuset. And beware when you use i__t. Th__e poison will not harm its true owner, but the same can't be said __for __people surrounding you__."_Naruto nodded.

He walked to pick up his shirt, but before he did so, he recalled his lightsaber before igniting it.

"And one more thing, _maste__r.__" _Naruto caught his master's attention.

Naruto moved his lightsaber at high speed and made slashes on his own back, creating an 'X' shape across his back on top of his branding symbol.

"I reject your mark, and when I am finished with your training, we will see who is the one in charge," Horuset said. He deactivated his tail beast mode before recalling all his items. [8]

Before he turned around to leave, XoXaan flew to her apprentice. Her face dangerously close to his.

"_I will look forward to tha__t," _she said maliciously to him with a threatening smile. Naruto smile back, equally malicious. [9]

"So do I," he said before he turned around and left. As he walked on, Marka muttered to himself.

"_This boy might be the second greatest Sith to ever __be__ born__," _he said as Horuset walked on. _"But __I__ wonder if he __senses __another parasite within him or not__.__"_

xxx

[1] You might wonder 'how does Minato get his kunai?'. Well, when he was resurrected by Edo-Tensei he still had them as well so it is...logical.

[2] I don't plan to make Naruto have a bloodline. Since this situation was brought up, I thought I might as well talk about it.

[3] One of the best philosophical dilemmas to disapprove any action, whether for good or ill, is the duty dilemma. One has a duty that is this, and they also have a duty that is that, and when he chooses one duty over another, people will use the fact that he ignored one duty to accuse him.** But don't be a hypocrite who**** uses ****this teaching please.**

**Also let me rephase you a speech I like, and a good example of why Naruto hates his father more than Konoha. Here it is-**

'_It is human nature to seek culpability in a time of tragedy. It is a sign of strength to cry out against fate, rather than to bow one's head and succumb. Inevitably many will fault the hands upon the sword which felled Typhon, the Ordo Malleus. __But the Inquisition merely performs the duty of its office. __To further fear them is redundant; to hate them, heretical.__ Those more sensible will place responsibility with those who forced the hands of the Inquisition.__ With some fortune, they may foster this hatred into purpose, and further rule their own fate by coming to the Emperor's service.'_

-Gabriel Angelos: Dawn Of War series

[4] I rewatched that scene a few times and thought there were actually several options Minato could go with, but the way he choose… well, I wouldn't say it was a 'bad' choice, but there are better alternatives when you actually take other factors into account.

[5] Not their official name, but there was no other word to identify them without confusing you. In case you don't know them, they are the Priestesses who kind-of-but-not-really people who allow people to officially become Force ghosts like Qui-Gon Jinn.

[6] Hope you like the cameo, and that year system is made up, the Republic founding one that is. The month is official in the Star Wars universe. Also, the reason I choose 10 Relona (9th month of 10) was because it is similar to Naruto's birthday, 10 October, kinda.

[7] Yup. Darth Horuset won. Darth Khain came in as second and Siqsa as third. Also, from now on Horuset or Darth Horuset is going to be another name used to address Naruto.

[8] I wanted him to say 'I am going to kill you', but she's kinda… you know, already dead.

[9] XoXaan seemed not to mind if her apprentice had his own idea of Sith as proven by Darth Krayt, who was very much making Sith into something that all older Sith disapprove, yet she still helped him rather than reject him.

[10] This is my first time writing flashback sequence, so I have no idea if I did it right. The reason I added this part was because one of my followers, who is more of a Star Wars fan and less of a Naruto fan, was kinda confused by the scene. Which is totally understandable and really reminded me that not everyone that reads this knows of Naruto, so I added that part to help everyone with understanding it.

Character profile:

Name: Minato Namikaze

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Hetrosexual

Age: Roughly, 24. Decreased.

Homeworld: Unknown.

Allegiance: Konohagakure

Profession: Ninja; Hokage rank.

Birth date: 25th January

Religion: Shintoism

Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki/Horuset, son. Kushina Uzumaki, wife. Kakashi Hatage, student. Obito Uchiha, student. Rin Nohara, student.

Appearance: Average young adult height and weight. Blonde short hair. Blue eyes. Hokage robe with normal shinobi wear underneath.

Bio: Minato Namikaze was once a Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He married Kushina Uzumaki, the vessel of the Nine Tail Fox.

On the night of Naruto's birth, immediately after the childbirth, he and his wife were attacked by a mysterious masked man. The masked was able to unleash the Nine Tailed Fox, but was stopped by Minato.

However, to stop the Nine Tails, he recalled his wife and son to his location with the intention of sealing the Nine Tails within his son due to the belief that his child was the 'Child of Prophecy'.

He was able to do so, but able to seal only half of the Nine Tails at the cost of his life while another half he took with him to the grave. Due to the method of sealing, he and his wife were able to put some of their chakra inside their son and await the day that their son needed to take the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra came.

That, as we know, did not happen.


	9. Sayonara

Sith'ari

Sayonara

**A/N: The title is Japanese for goodbye. A reminder, Horuset was Naruto's Sith name and thus will be treated as one of his aliases. **

**Keep in mind a bit that in this chapter I tried to make you remember that Naruto was still pretty much a human/mortal. Read this chapter to see why and don't review till the end. **

**This might be a defining chapter of whether you should take a break from reading this story or not, cause this is a lengthy story, ten chapter****s**** and we ****haven't**** even finish the first arc yet...then again I ****took**** a pretty long break.**

**So yes, if you don't like story now come back...next year...around mid year too, not early. And if you still don't like it, well I am 100% sure now that this story isn't for you. Good luck finding the one you like in that case.**

**This chapter is extra long. So find a good****,**** comfy place to read. Some other important note****s**** at the end.**

Three years. It had been three years since his rise as Horuset, and now he could felt it, his destiny was near...or maybe it was just because he felt connected to the Force.

Naruto was meditating in perfect silence, no sound could be heard. As he sat in absolute stillness, he was observed by a famous Sith Lord, Ludo Kressh.

As Naruto continued to meditate, he began to recall the reason why he was training with another Sith rather than his supposed 'master'.

The reason was not because he held a grudge against her and had tried to find a new master, no. Despite his hatred towards her, he would not lie and deny that there was no better teacher than XoXaan on Korriban, at least. She was a powerful Sith and held more knowledge and wisdom than most Sith, being one of the first. And he couldn't help but feel she still had something left that she could teach him.

Yet she still had some flaws as a teacher. She was not well-versed in the art of combat. Luckily she aware of this and allowed Horuset a privilege he would never expect. She allowed him to roam Korriban and meet with other Sith who would teach him in the art.

The first Sith Naruto went to was, somewhat unsurprisingly, Darth Bane. Despite his dismissiveness, he agreed to teach Naruto in the art of combat. When inquired later, the reason for this was because Bane would convince Naruto to follow his 'Rule of Two'. Expectedly, Horuset wasn't convinced. He still saw the wisdom in the 'Rule of Two', however.

One thing he considered greatly was the secrecy 'Rule of Two' had. Bane was right about one thing, Sith that had failed always announced their presence. If he were to succeed, he must do so secretly or at least start so. He had already made enemies by simply being a Sith. If he were to declare himself to the galaxy, he would end up dead before accomplishing anything. Suffice to say, he would consider his Sith to be somewhat more secretive than the old Sith.

In any event, Bane was not his only teacher, obviously. After the blonde finished with him, he sought out other teachers, and he found many. Apparently, every Sith spirit on Korriban had witnessed his power rise three years ago, which made it easier for him to convince them to teach him.

Their reasons, however, were varied. Some were more deep and philosophical reasons, some were, like his master, for Sith to survive, but most were trying to exploit him as usual. As for Ludo, his reason was similar to his master's: wanting to see the Sith rule once again.

All in all, Naruto learned much from them both in combat...and belief. It appeared that being an apprentice of an open-minded Sith tended to cause him to be curious about other Sith's own agenda. Each Sith had their own way, each Sith carved their own path, and each Sith had something to add to Naruto's pool of thoughts.

"_Focus, __b__oy!" _Ludo yelled, sensing that the blonde's thoughts had wandered.

Naruto focused, and his meditation went on. [1]

xxx

A ship landed on one of many hangers of the spaceport of Dreshdae, and two of its passenger stepped out. Both wore armor from head to toe. The design was famous enough for anyone who saw them to recognize who they were, the Mandalorian. [2]

"Still can't believe we stopped on this rock to find recruits," the tall warrior in green armor complained. "I mean, I understand we're trying to increase our number, but come on. Here? Really?" The warrior in red armor looked at his comrade.

"We need some fuel and food anyways if we want to make it to the command ship, might as well look for more recruits while at it. Almost got enough to make up for a squad," he told his friend. "Besides, the harsher the planet they're on, the tougher they are," he said. Then laughed at his own remark, while his partner silently stood still, causing an awkward scene.

The green warrior sighed. "Well at least I got to walk on ground again," he said, and he began to walk into the spaceport. His partner soon followed.

xxx

Naruto exited the cave that was Ludo Kressh's tomb. He turned around one last time and bowed to the ghost of Ludo. This was his last day training with him, so he paid his respects to the older dark lord.

After the Sith lord retreated back into his tomb, Naruto turned around before he began running back to his home, and with his chakra's help he would be back at his tomb in 5 minutes or so, another perk of having chakra.

As Naruto continued to run across the valley, his mind drifted to his past training once again.

He remembered the perks Kurama mentioned. Apparently, when he absorbed his father's chakra, not only did he gain Kurama's other half back, he also received his old man's memories as well. All the immense knowledge of the Kage his father possessed was now his.

Despite that, there were still some jutsu he was incapable of using. The so called 'Sage Technique' and 'Summoning Jutsu' were those, besides that he was able to use the rest of his father's arsenal with some help from Kurama, of course.

Speaking of Kurama, the new power he'd gained three years ago, the Tailed Beast Mode, as he would like to call it, was incredible. He could moved across the field in less than a minute, he could lifted a boulder that weighed nearly a ton, with little effort, and he could create an attack that could annihilate a planetary defence, the tailed beast bomb.

The attack could easily be classify as a WMD. Which was why he would never use it. [3]

Because to do such thing would draw too much unwanted attention, not only from the Jedi, but the whole galaxy. In galactic history, there was never a single being that was capable of laying waste to the planetary force single-handedly. If he were to draw such attention, he could expect the whole galaxy to unite and kill him out of fear.

He hated to admit it, but he was not invincible. He couldn't take on the whole galaxy on his own, and even if he succeeded in such a task somehow, what then? It did not look like people would immediately bow to him, more a single man could not watch over that many assets.

To shorten it up, he, alone, was not capable of watching over the whole galaxy or even conquering it in the first place. He needed followers, lots of them.

But he stopped those thought for now because he was back at his home. As soon as he entered, he was tackled down by Zedra. She began licking Naruto's face while Naruto smiled at the sight of his friend. She had grown to a size where he could use her as a mount.

"Alright, girl! Alright!" he said joyfully as he stroked her head. He got up from the ground and walked in. When he was inside, his smile faded, and he shouted. "Master! I am back!"

Within a few seconds, XoXaan appeared. Naruto stood still and let his master observe him.

'She will probably ask me of my training and then tell me to go find another 'support' master,' he thought. This pattern had been repeated for about two years now. It had begun to get tiresome.

"Yes...you are ready," XoXaan said.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. 'That was unexpected and very sudden.'

"You are ready for the final test," she said. Naruto tightened up a bit at those words. "Come to my chamber to discuss your tasks."

His master disappeared. Naruto walked down to her chamber, and she appeared once again.

"The first task was the test of power, sorcery, and lore. Within the Sith academy was a hall once used to sacrifice Jedi, but since there are none of them here, seek the most Midi-chlorian rich person you can find and then sacrifice them in that chamber." XoXaan gestured with her hand. A phial flew out of one of the boxes and stopped in front of Naruto. "When the ritual is finished, there will be some drops of blood that were touched by the darkside of the Force, put them in this phial as a proof." Naruto took the vial.

"The second task was the test of craft, concentration, and, hmm, shall we say 'creativity'." When she finished, Naruto's lightsaber flew from his belt to his master. She then used the Force to disassemble the weapon. She separated the saber crystal from the other parts before reassembling the lightsaber. She threw the unuseable weapon at Naruto, and he caught it. "Make your own lightsaber crystal," she said plainly.

"After you finish with both tasks, come back here for the final task," she said, and without any further words disappeared. Naruto did the same and left her chamber before he went to his.

He grabbed some necessary items for the trip: several daggers, all the credits he had, and a pistol he'd looted. He walked out of the tomb. He turned his head to Zedra.

"Might take a while," he told his hound, whom barked. With that, he took off.

About ten minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He was about half a mile away from the only spaceport on Korriban: Dreshdae. He continued to walk on normally to the port. After all, he did not want to get any unwanted attention from using his abilities.

While he walked into the spaceport, Naruto remembered the first time he'd heard of this place from his master. XoXaan kept many secrets from him, but this was a very unexpected one. There was a way to connect to the wider galaxy here on Korriban, and his master did not bother to tell him. Then again, he might be tempted by lust of travel or something else. It would result in him leaving Korriban.

As he entered the outskirts of the port, he was greeted by a H'nemthe, a species of reptilian with a beak-like mouth and four small horns.

"Hey, kid." A female H'nemthe attending the meat stand greeted him.

"Hey Hi'koom, how's business?" Naruto greeted back.

"As usual," she replied, and Horuset nodded before he walked on.

The first day he was here, he tried to get information about this place by using credits he had to buy some stuff from the merchants. While they were preparing the item, he would inquire about the port and the planet even, if he sensed something less suspicious on them.

The first merchant he went to was Hi'koom, since then he became her regular, mainly because he got sick of eating creatures in the valley. He would trade anything of value he hunted with her in exchange for rarer meat.

He walked on and finally stopped in front of a tavern with a front sign that said 'The Drunken Side'. Naruto entered.

Inside, the cantina was rather dim-lighted with a metallic wall and floor; it did not give any classy feeling that it was supposed to. The place had rather few tables and only two bar counters which was less than it should have had judging from its size. It had obviously seen a better day. There were a few patrons at the time, mostly regular drunks, pathetic.

He approached the counter in the middle of the bar, with a Geonosian, a species of brown two-legged bug with wings, taking care of it. Naruto sat down, and the bartender came to take his order.

"As usual, Catic," he told him. The bartender, now identified as Catic, nodded and walked to get Naruto's drink.

The first time he was here, Catic suspected him of carrying a bomb or something alike to the point that he took out his sonic blaster and told Naruto to take off his exterior clothing. The Geonosian examined him. After finishing, he allowed Naruto to order as if nothing had happened.

But judging from the background of the place and a fact about any off-world Geonosian, it was understandable. Any Geonosian found away from their home world used to be a gladiator because it was the only way they could escape their caste system, which bonded them to their world. So it was pretty understable if they would be overly paranoid, not to mention he was the owner of this place.

The owner soon returned with a glass filled with purple liquid. Naruto laid some credits beside the drink, which the bartender took, before he grabbed the glass and gulped down his drink. Now to find his targ-

"Getting drunk early today, Naruto?" A seductive feminine voice called to him. Naruto sighed in annoyance. He turned around to meet the owner of the voice.

In front of him was a Laquine female, or rather...female-looking hermaphrodite. Laquine were very similar to baseline humans in bone and muscle structure except they had two big rabbit ears, a muzzle instead of a nose, a small rabbit tail, and fur covering their whole body, they had normal teeth though.

Laquine was a fine example of how varied the races in the galaxy could be, because they had three genders: male, female, and hermaphrodite, which meant there could be female-looking Laquine with both sex organs and vice-versa. [4]

"Hi there, Louise" Naruto said uncaringly and received narrowed eyes and a displeased looking from the rabbit.

"I told you not to call me that, it's just Kelly," she said dryly.

"Whatever you say, _Louise_," Naruto said mockingly with a smug smile on his face.

"You're probably the only person here who dares call me that, but I kinda like it," she said teasingly and sat down beside Naruto.

Naruto tried not to look at her mainly due to her body. It was what most people would call 'bombshell'. She had a buxom, curvy body, which did not make it easy for Naruto to speak to her. He might be a Sith, a cold blooded, ambitious killer, but he still had his sex drive.

Worse, she had some kind of smell coming off of her. It was some type of body modification that made her body naturally smell like honey. She also modified the color of her fur from whatever it was to black and yellow stripped. If he didn't know any better, he would have said she had a bee fetish.

Whenever he was near her, it was always too distracting to use the Force abilities properly. He needed to get rid of her before he could pinpoint who would be a perfect sacrifice, and unfortunately, she was not Force-sensitive enough for him to use.

'Need to make her go away,' he thought.

Due to her body modification and, surprisingly, strong will, a basic mind trick would not work on her. Killing her would result in complications, not to mention he did not want to kill an...ally...ugh, how did he got himself into this situation...

xxx

_Naruto was wandering around the spaceport. His tactic of buying and then chatting with the merchants to gain information was working well. They might not trust him, but they were not suspicious enough to bother._

_Now where should he __try__ next?_

_A few blocks away was a building more tidy than others in the port. __That__ could be something worth checking. He walked to the building and entered. _

_Inside was a medium siz__ed__ office. The metallic wall was painted in __a __light gray color. The floor was covered by __a__ blue rug. Few decorations __were__ placed around the room. In the middle of the room was a table and a receptionist, behind them was a door leading somewhere._

_The receptionist, whose specie__s__ Naruto had never seen an info of in the terminal back in __the__ academy, spotted him. She gave him a look that __was a __borderline between curious and suspicious._

"_Hello there, welcome to the Commerce Guild. Can I help you?" she asked __him__, in a half professional and friendly tone, and while she __had __not intended to, her voice was very seductive. But rather than __replying__, Naruto was distract__ed__ by __another__ thing. _

'_Her body, by Adas, her body__,'__ Naruto thought as he could not take his eyes off her breast__s__. _

"'_Sir', my eyes are up here__," s__he said in annoyance. Naruto regained his sense__s__._

"_Um, yeah, um__.__" Naruto was stunned by the older woman. Her __figure__, her voice and...by Adas what was that sweet scent in the air!_

'_Can't...think...straight__.__' _

'_**Is this what human**__**s **__**call.**__**..puberty?' **__Kurama said in __curiosity__, but Naruto was trying to control his thought__s__._

_The receptionist narrowed her eyes._

"_Kid, if you don't have a business here,__ I will __have to ask you to leave. If you do, please take a sea__t," s__he said and gestured to one of the two seat__s__ in front of her desk. Naruto, still blushing, stiffly walked to the seat and sat down. "So what can I do for you, blondie?"__ s__he asked._

_Naruto only blushed and said nothing. Inside his mind, Kurama groaned._

'_**By sage, this kid could kill his father, two stranger**__**s**__** who could have family, and **__**is**__** willing to commit genocide in the future, but he fell powerless before an alien chick? Human male. Fine, I will step in**__**.**__**' **__Kurama gave a pause before said to Horuset._

'_**Alright kid, focus on my voice and repeat after me**__**:**__** I am here to shop**__**.**__**' **_

_And as if he was a robot, Naruto repeated every __word__._

"_I am here to shop__,__" he said and caused the woman to raise an eyebrow. _

"_This is the Commence Guild building, the only thing we have for sale is investment__,__" she replied._

'_**Y-yes, invesment! I am here to..um...invest for my future education!' **__Kurama sai__d,__ and he __swore__ if the runt repeated that, including the 'um' part, he would lose tons of respect for him._

"_Y-yes, invesment! i am here to..um...invest for my future education!"_

"_**..." **__At this point Kurama wish__ed__ his bar gate __would come__ back for a second so he could bang his head against it._

"_Oh! So you're planning on your future, good for you and lucky as well, the guild have some scholarship offering__s," s__he said. "Of course, you would need to __complete an __exam, which would also cost you money__," s__he finished._

'_**Um, um**__**,**__** yes, I would like that**__**,**__**' **__Kurama said._

"_Um, um__, __yes, I would like that__,__" Naruto repeated. The fox __sighed__._

"_Okay, we are offering three programs for people in this sector of space right now, all supported by __the __University of Coruscant__," s__he said and gave him a datapad, which Naruto took stiffly. _

_Kurama saw through Naruto's eyes. Luckily, he listened to Naruto's lesson about Basic and was able to understand what __was__ on the datapad._

_The first program was 'Ship Engineering'. Yeah, he did not take Naruto for __the__ engineering type. _

_The second program was 'Mid-rim and Outer-rim political nature program'. __T__he kid was interest__ed__ in try__ing__ to understand how the galaxy at large work__ed__. This might be a good one, but le__t's__ see the last one first._

_The last program was 'Archeology'. Now that something Naruto would have__ interest__ in. What Kurama was wondering, was why__ the study__ of something like this would benefit or be of interest to a group of businessm__e__n. _

'_**What do you think?' **__Kurama asked Horuset._

"_What do you think?" Naruto repeated and caused Kurama to rest his face on his palm._

"_Well__,__" the woman began "If you want a more stable job within the Guild I would say choose__ something of a __political nature, but if you want more pay and __to__ still have place within the Guild you should choose engineering. Archeology __is__ not very...steady, the Guild seem__s__ to only __be__ supporting it because they wanted to exploit any discoveries made by archaeologist__s__, plus it __is __not__ a __very stable job__,__ and they might stop supporting you mid-way through your stud__y,__" she finished._

_Kurama was thinking over her word__s__, what should he choose__?_

"_Oh, I forgot to mention. The first two programs cost 80 credits to enter the exam, while the last one cost__s __50 credits to enter the exam__.__" Now he did not need to think twice._

'_**The last one**__**.**__**'**_

"_The last one__.__"_

"_Are you sure?" she asked._

'_**Yes**__**.'**_

"_Yes__.__"_

"_Okay then__," s__he said__. __"__Are __you register__ed on__ any system or planet?" Kurama, at this point, __was__, as human__s__ would __say__, too tired to deal with this shit. He could only __force __himself to answer simple yes or no._

'_**No**__**.**__**'**_

"_No__.__"_

"_Then I __will __have to register you to the system. Please give me your basic information__," s__he said and put on a more professional tone__.__ "What is your name?"_

'_**Naruto Uzumaki**__**,**__**' **__Kurama said plainly. He did not care if the boy wanted to come up with __a__ fake name or wanted to use Horuset. He was not going to do everything for this kid._

"_Naruto U-" the word seemed to trigger Naruto back to conscious__ness__._

'_**Finally, you're back**__**,**__**' **__Nine-Tailed said and wondered if Naruto remembered what he__'d__ told him to say._

"_Um__,__ where is the closest bathroom?" Naruto asked. The receptionist pointed to the bathroom to the side__, __and Naruto immediately walked into it._

_He went to the nearest sink and washed his face._

'_Fuck...what was that?' Naruto asked his companion._

'_**Puberty, stupidity, or something else entirely...heh that rhyme**__**d,**__**' **__Kurama answered._

'_Thank__s__ for taking over, kinda__,__' Naruto thanked __him__._

'_**Ah, so you**__** saw**__** what happened**__**.**__**' **_

'_Yeah, I __will __have to use my mind trick on her. I__t's__ a shame, I want to practice my skill __of__ persuasion. Mind trick can't always help m__e.__' _

'_**Just don't make me do that again**__**,**__**' **__Kurama concluded. Naruto mentally nodded before __he__ stepped out of the bathroom. He took the seat and looked straight at the receptionis__t,__ and this time he had prepared himself not to be charmed._

"_You will forget our previous conversatio__n,__" Naruto said while waving his hand in front of her._

"_Wait, what do you mean forget our previous conversation?"__ s__he said with a suspicious look._

'_What?! The mind trick didn't work? Does that mean she __has__ a strong will?' Naruto thought. He was expecting some reply from Kuram__a b__ut received none. 'I need to fix this or she might think I am __a __Force-user, maybe...'_

"_I am just trying to see if __you__ are a Jedi, after all my mind was tricked every times I looked at you__.__" He flirted, or tried his best to look so. He did not know why he chose to flirt __of __all the thing__s__ he could do, might be because the girl look__ed__ like the type that would enjoy flirting. [5]_

_The older woman was shocked for a second before smi__ling__ slyly as she leaned forward, which give Naruto a view of her cleavage. _

"_If you ain't illegal, I would go on a date with you after work. Cute is a good perk, but already knowing a pick up line at this age? Now that__ is__ a true born charmer." Naruto was __relieved__ that the woman __bought__ his trick, but now he felt his mind drifting away again._

'_**If you make me go through that again, I will **__**activate**__** the Tailed Beast mode!' **__Kurama warned. This seemed to help Naruto __regain __his focus._

"_Anyways, like I said__,__ you are too young, plus this is __a__ working hour. Let__'s__ finish your business first__,__ and then maybe we could agree to meet later and even then you still needed to wait a few years__," s__he said and dropped the subject. Naruto nearly __sighed__ in relief. "As you were saying, your name __is__ Naruto, correct?" she asked._

_Horuset was able to __restrain__ himself from making a scornful face. He hated anything that had to do with his old life__. U__nfortunatel__y,__ Kurama did not seem to care about it. He__'d__ already said the name, turning around would cause too much __suspicion,__ the least he could do __was__ not saying his surname._

"_Yes, just Naruto, no surnam__e," h__e said. The woman__ then wrote__ something down on the terminal._

"_Alright then, next questio__n.__"_

15 minutes later

_It __was __finally over. He had said any information about himself he was inquired, without revealing the sensitive part along with modifying some as well. _

"_Alright, we__'re__ finished. Let me register you into the system." That caught Naruto's attention._

"_Register?"_

"_Yes. I__t's __pretty common on __a __backwater world like Moraband here to have a lot of non-registered citizen__s__ of the galaxy" The woman explained._

'_Moraband? Does she mean Korriban?'_

"_That was why the Guild provided the registering service to anyone who associate__s__ with us. And...we are done. Now your name and history will be in __the__ database of every Republic planet. Congratulation__s__, kid! You are now an official citizen of Moraband and the Republic!" _

_Naruto was staring at her, expressionless, again. But this time, it was not the stunn__ed__ by__ a __tremendous impression kind of staring, it was the type of stare that people made when they could not believe what they __had__ heard. _

_Despite his expression, his mind was actually thinking of this issue. He__'d__ had no idea it was a citizen registration, he thought it was just a company record. Then again, he could not use the Force to read her mind or intention due to the unknown aroma __that __was still affecting him. As for his opinion on his registration, he would say he thought of it as a two-edged sword._

_On one hand, if he remained anonymous until he went up to the galaxy at large, it would give him much secrecy that could work to his advantage__,__ and no one would able to link him to any plans or crimes he committed. But it would make him __a__ more doubtful identity, since he had none at all._

_And on another hand__,__ now that he __was __registered, it would give him a more 'clean' and trustworthy position. He could establish his asset in the light without fear of creating __suspicion__, especially now that he__ was __associated with the Commerce Guild, a legitimate business owner. Yet if his secret or his plan were to be revealed, it would cause him most of his asse__t. I__t was a dangerous game._

_But no matter __what __his opinion, it was already done__, __and he had to live with it. Might as well __make__ the most out of it._

"_Um, Naruto? Moraband to Narut__o.__" That regained his sense__s__. The bunny woman was waving her hand in front of Naruto. Now he realised how awkward the situation was turning, more than before actually. He needed to change the subject. He __cleared __his throat._

"_So, umm, why do you call this world 'Moraband'?" Naruto asked. "I thought it was Korriban." _

"_Oh__, __so you were wondering about tha__t,__" she said and put on a__n__ amiable smile__.__ "You were raised by your grandmother in the dessert, right? Korriban was this planet__'s__ old name. After the Sith __were__ defeated by the Republic, they changed to Moraband, maybe to make people forget__,__ I guess. Your grandmother must be very knowledgeable to know of it, it__'s__ not common knowledge__," sh__e finished. _

_Unknown to her, the grandmother part was modi__fied__ from the truth. One of the things she asked was his parent and guardian. If he answered that he was an orphanage it would look too suspicious, so he told her XoXaan was his grandmother and that they lived in the desert. A more believable story and not far from truth either._

_After he heard that__,__ a little rage stirred up inside Naruto. Of course, the Republic and its Jedi pets must be so frightened of the rise of the new Sith lord __that__ they deleted all major information about Korriban and even changed its name. _

_Then Naruto's rage was gone and replaced with satisfaction. He would really like to see the look on their horrified face__s__ when they knew of the Rule of Two's Sith existence, and then their even more terrified face__s__ when they knew of him._

_But now he had other thing__s__ to do rather than daydreaming. _

"_So...are we finished?" Naruto asked the receptionist._

"_Well, there__ is__ still the matter of payment. The guild expect__s__ you to pay at least half of the entering money now and another half after the exam. Since you also need to __register__, you also have to pay for it as wel__l," s__he said. _

_Naruto eyed the woman suspiciously. Now he began to sens__e__ some foul play, then again he should expect something like this from the business man...woman...rabbit...whatever._

"_Is there a reason why you did not tell me this before? Especially to the kid that may not be able to afford it?" Naruto asked in __an__ intimidating manner. The rabbit woman smiled guiltily at him. He gestured __at__ her pointing finger for Horuset to come closer. He leaned his head i__n,__ and she leaned in as well before whispering into his ear._

"_I can't talk about that here__," s__he said and pointed at surveillance camera behind her. "But if you really want to know, maybe we could meet__,__ so I can explain." She moved away__,__ and so did Naruto. "Anyways__,__ the total credits you need to pay is 75 credits now, 50 for registration and 25 as frontal payment for the exam."_

_Naruto sig__h__ed, this time loudly. He __had__ the credits necessary to pay the fee__, __but it was nearly all he__ had__, 90 credits. Well, he could not simply __refuse__ to pay__,__ and the alternative would be a loan with __an__ interest rate. _

_His hand reached into his pouch and took out 75 credits. He laid the credit chips on the table and crossed his arms while smiling as he saw a shock__ed__ face on the yellow __furred __woman. Then the table was turned__, __and Naruto was the one doing the shock__ed__ expression while the woman smiled. _

"_Than__k t__he Force. You have the credits__," s__he said with a relieved smile. Naruto, while curious, did not inquire the woman further right now, but maybe he would take on that 'date' she __had __offered to know what was going on. [6]_

_The woman took the credits before typing something into her terminal._

"_Now we are all done. You don't have __a __communication device, right?" __s__he asked. Naruto nodded. "In that case__...__" She pull__ed__ out a piece of paper and __wrote__ something down. "Here__.__" She handed him the paper. [7]_

_On the paper was some kind of numbers._

"_What is this?" Naruto asked as he flipped the paper to see if there __was__ anything else written on it._

"_Since you do not have any communication device or terminal, you will need to enter this code on our site on HoloNet later through your device to identify it. That will be our way of contacting you when the time of __the__ exam come__s__, which could take a few years since you __are__ not __at the__ legal age to enter that exam." Naruto read the back note before __he__ looked at the rabbit woman._

"_Will that be all?" Naruto asked. The woman nodded. He got out of his chair before walk__ing__ out the door. He was back on the street of Dreshdae once again. As he began to walk on, he took out the paper and read what __was __written on its back one more time._

'_If you want to talk, come find me at a bar called 'The Drunken Side' after 17:00 Standard Time__.__' [8]_

xxx

...and the rest was history.

He met Kelly afterward and knew her name and why she did not tell him of the pre-paid. Apparently, the executives of the guild 'discourage' its employee to give details to its customers unless inquired. Kelly was against the idea of ripping people off, but she was forced to under heavy supervision.

She was not happy with her job, but she just wanted enough money to buy a ship and get off the world. He discovered that she was a spacer who got stranded on Korriban and was working toward getting a new ship and going back to space.

Naruto, seeing an opportunity, befriended her. She traveled a lot which would make her a veteran about the galaxy at large, not to mention he would finally have some ally out there rather than enemies. He learnt a lot about the galaxy's current state from her. He also learned a bit about Kelly's personal life...well, a lot...no, he learnt too much actually.

The most shocking thing he learned was Kelly's sex and her...libido. They did not get into a relationship or anything, but still...he would rather not think about it. Her gender, hermaphrodite, was a surprise, considering she was from a mammal species, but acceptable, the libido on the other hand…

'**Kid, you lost your priorities, again****,****' **Kurama reminded Horuset. Naruto snapped back from his memory and began thinking of a way to make Louise go away. Luckily, today the universe was on his side.

"Hey there...you look...pretty," a drunken voice called to them.

He and Kelly turned to the owner of the voice. They saw a man in a spacer suit holding a bottle of liquid. Naruto immediately sensed something odd about him, he was not human. He hid something, but whatever it was, it did not matter. For this man was a Force-sensitive, who could be use for his sacrifice. Anzat.

"Hey there...lady," he said and gulped down his drink from the bottle. "How about you...ditch your...kid for a...second and...come with...me...instead?"

Instead of feeling annoyed or insulted, Naruto, instead, had to contain his laughter. The man was drunk enough to mistake Kelly for his mother, and he knew all too well what Kelly did to people who insulted her age.

She walked up to him pretending to be smiling. The man smiled back, but soon his smile faded when she punched him and sent him crashing into an empty table.

'Perfect,' Naruto thought. 'I don't even need to knock him out myself.'

Then he heard shouting. He and Kelly looked at the source to discover the knocked-out man's friends were coming to attack them on behalf of their buddy. There were five of them, Kelly would be no match for that number. So he did what any ally would do, step in.

Before the group could reach her, he threw his glass into the head of one among them. The hit knocked him out completely. The other four turned their heads toward Naruto. Three of them charged at him while the last one continued to charge at Kelly.

When the first man, a Gotal, reached him, Naruto moved his fist at high speed and punched him in the face, knocking him away. The second one charged in like the first one, and he uppercut him into unconsciousness. The last one came from behind with a stun baton. He tried to hit Naruto in the head, but in the mid-way of his swing, Naruto grabbed the man's wrist before using his superior strength to yank him down to a lower level before kneeing him in the chin.

With the last one knocked out, Naruto turned to his friend. Kelly was standing over the body of the one who had charged at her, he was unconscious. Suddenly, his companion's expression turned to alarmed. Naruto looked behind to see that the first Gotal had pulled out his blaster pistol.

At that moment, everyone took out their weapon; Kelly pulled out her hidden pistol; Catic took out his sonic blaster; Catic's co-owner of the bar, who was attending another counter, took out his blaster as well. Naruto, however, knew that he could dodge the shot and counter the man easily.

His hand reached for his throwing knife hidden in his pocket and prepared to strike back once the shot was fired. As expected, he heard the blaster sound and could feel, through the force, the heat of the energy beam moving. What he did not expect was that the Gotal wasn't the one who shot, it was the one that died.

Horuset turned to the direction where the bolt flew from. There stood two men holding a blaster rifle, covered from head to toe in an armor Naruto recognized. The design was much different from what he saw in the console, but there were no mistaking the T-shape visor on the helmet. These two were Mandalorian warriors.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it would be a shame to see a fine fighter die because his opponent decided to cheat." The Mandalorian in red armor spoke in a hardened tone. Beside him was another Mandalorian in green armor. Naruto did not say anything. Two warriors walked closer to Naruto. They stopped in front of him, then the red warrior extended his hand.

"The name's Uvaqv Spar," he introduced himself. Naruto was hesitating for a while before shaking the man's hand.

"I am Davluc Blahebb," the green one said in a bit lighter tone than his companion. "We saw you fight back there, pretty impressive. So we would like to ask, would you like to join True Mandalorian?" Davluc asked. [9]

"Dammit, Dav! That was too easy! We need to test him first!" Uvaqv countered.

"Yeah, no. We don't do that."

"..._shabla__,_" the red warrior said in a language Naruto presumed was Mando'a, Mandalorian's language. [10]

"Shut up," the green warrior replied before turning back to Naruto.

"Sorry about that. He likes to make people panic or try to. Anyways, like I said, you fight well, with us you could train to become a real warrior. That's why we are offering you the opportunity to become Mandalorian. And besides, no offense, you don't look like the type who has anything to tie you here," the man finished.

Naruto just read through their minds. They did not lie. They were really offering him a chance to join Mandalorian. It seemed the universe was truly on his side today.

Not only could he finally leave his master, he also got a ticket off-world that didn't involve criminal activity or bowing his head plus a chance at gaining his first asset; an army of them. To refuse would be stupid, but he needed to finish his test first, so he could take whatever knowledge XoXaan had left from her. After that, he needed to clean up any evidence of himself within his master's tomb. He did not want someone to track his record to here and discover that he was a Sith.

"Sure, give me a day though. I need to sort something out first," Naruto said. They nodded.

"Understandable. We will be waiting at dock five until tomorrow morning, no later than that though. We need to get back to our command ship," the grey warrior said. They both then walked up to the counter to pay Catic their drink and then walked out.

"You two clean this up," Catic said to him and Kelly. Both of them frowned.

xxx

"That was the last of them," Kelly said as she put the last unconscious man on the ground. They needed to haul all the guys they had knocked out, plus a dead body, into the nearby alley as Catic commanded. "So are you really going with them?" Louise asked Horuset.

"Yeah, I will take any chance to get out of here," Naruto replied.

"Won't your grandma worry about this?" she asked.

"She's ill. Won't be long before, you know..." Naruto answered.

"You're really cold towards her. I mean, I know you both don't like each other, but come on, you two are family," Kelly said. He might lie to her about XoXaan being his grandmother, but he did not do the same about their relationship. He told her they hated each other.

"Once she's in the grave, then I will make peace with her," Naruto said.

'But it's gonna take more than a grave to keep her from rising up again,' he thought.

"Well, try not to be so hard on her. If what you said is true, then she is near her death bed. You should let her find some comfort," she said. Naruto sighed. Kelly always acted like a big sister to him, an unwanted big sister, but big sister nevertheless. Not that she could influence him though.

"Anyways," Kelly said, trying to change the topic. "You will be leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, it might be my only opportunity to leave Moraband with pride, I need to take it," he answered bluntly.

"In that case…" Kelly said before walking up to him. Naruto had no idea what she was about to do. That was why he nearly had a heart-attack when Kelly kissed him on the lips then pulled away. "Well, nobody can prove my crime now." She licked her lips before her expression turned a bit sad. "Goodbye," she said before walking away from a still dumbstruck Naruto. [11]

When Naruto regained his senses a few seconds later, he felt something in his hand. There was a piece of paper in his hand, written on it was a number and a note.

'Call me if you miss me, Kelly.'

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled before putting the note in his pocket. Now, however, was time to get to work. He picked up his target, the one who started the brawl. He carried the man on his shoulder before using chakra to help him walk up to the building roof. From there, he stealthily moved through the rooftops of spaceport to his destination, the Sith academy.

xxx

The night had fallen on Korriban. Inside the deepest part of the Sith academy, an apprentice laid a sacrifice upon the abandoned altar.

Naruto examined his victim. Now he needed to know what ritual he must perform here. He scanned the room, looking for any clue of what he must do here. There were some red glyphs on the floor surrounding the altar. Naruto went on one knee to see the ancient letters closer.

After reading it, he came up with an idea of what the ritual might be, but he needed to confirm it. He continued to look around before he saw some words written on the wall in Sith language. When examined closer, he finally knew what ritual he must perform. The ritual of enchanted blood; the ritual that turned the blood within the heart of the sacrifice into Force enhancing drug.

He rested his hand on the man's forehead before he began chanting. The dark energy gathered in his hand, then it slowly forced its way into the man's skull; into his head, his mouth, and his ear. The man's body rocked on the altar. His cheeks opened, and a tendril, on both sides, popped out. It began to swing wildly like the rest of his body.

Now Naruto understood his strange feeling earlier. It appeared this man was part of a mysterious species called Anzet. They were a force-sensitive species that fed on the Living Force of other people, killing others in the process. He paid no further attention to his victim's race and focused back on the ritual.

Soon the body decreased its shaking rate and finally came to stop. Then he screamed. He screamed a terrified scream, loud and horrified at the top of his lungs. That was Naruto's signal that the ritual was at its most important phase.

He took out his dagger and, without a second to waste, impaled the Anzet in the heart. The scream stopped as the life began to fade from the man's eyes. Naruto twisted his blade in the man's heart a few times before pulling the knife out and let his sacrifice's soul leave its body.

Horuset took out the phial and laid it on the bare floor. He hung his bloody dagger above the glass container and let the darkside, enchanted blood drip into the phial. The phial was full after three simple drops, and Naruto closed the phial before putting it into his bag. He looked at the remaining enchanted blood on the blade.

'What a waste,' he thought.

After all this trouble, he did not want to waste any resource he got, but what could he do with it? Maybe…

A drop of blood fell down the tip of the blade, but before it hit the ground, it stopped. The drop flew up to Naruto's eye level. Looking at the blade, Naruto used the Force to remove the liquid from his weapon, then formed them into a small, red globe.

Now that the blonde thought about it, maybe this blood might be of some use after all.

In his second test, he must create a lightsaber crystal, a process that without a machine could take hours, and time was not something he had right now. With this blood as some starter material, he would shorten the time, even just a little, and enchant his crystal all at the same time.

Yet he was still worried he might not finish everything tonight, unless...

He made a hand seal before he said, "Shadow Clone jutsu"

Five copies of himself appeared.

"Two of you, go back to the tomb and begin clearing up evidence. Two of you, go back to the port and keep an eye on the Mandalorians, if they are about to leave, one of you expel to let me know. And lastly, you take care of the body and, um, make me a blood soup while you're at it. I didn't have my dinner yet," Naruto ordered.

They all nodded before taking some items they needed and going to perform their respective tasks. Naruto sat down and concentrated on the blood globe. It would take three hours at least to finish the whole process, from forming the carbon in the air to stabilizing the crystal.

xxx

Four hours had passed since he started crafting the crystal. Step by step, the crystal finally came into shape, and now it was finally at the end. All he had to do was stabilize it. As he put on the last touch, he felt a sense of pride swelling up in his chest. He had come so far, from a runt living like a rat to a warrior ready to take on the galaxy.

He levitated the lightsaber out of his bag. The lightsaber disassembled in mid air. The crystal flew into its position and, steadily, the lightsaber was reconstructed. When it finished, Naruto took the saber and ignited it. The crimson plasma blade appeared. The color remained largely similar to his master's crystal, but more like shade of blood rather than normal light-red.

'Does everything I use have something to do with blood?' he mused to himself.

Now that he focused back into the real world, he smelled something; it smell good too. He turned to the altar. The body was gone, and he looked to the entry to see his clone holding a cup of blood soup made of Anzet blood. He picked up his bag and walked up to the clone.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"Yes, I made the blood soup out of the body, every drop, then burned it to heat the soup," the clone said before handing him the cup. "Can I have some?" the clone asked. [12]

"Just dispel so you can join me and enjoy the sensation," he told him.

"Kinda not fair," his clone replied.

"Kinda true." At that, the clone sighed and dispelled itself.

With the clone gone, Naruto gulped down the soup. He would try to enjoy its taste more if he was not in a hurry. He quickly finished his meal before making his way out of the academy and heading to his home for the last time.

xxx

He arrived at his home. His three clones were sitting around a big bonfire with Zedra when he returned.

"Is it done?" he asked them. One of them pointed at the bonfire, and Naruto could see several of his unnecessary utilities burning in the fire. Another clone pointed to a large, leather backpack stuffed with things Naruto planned to bring with him.

"Good, you guys can rest now," he said. They all nodded, then dispelled. Naruto looked at Zedra. He, of course, planned to bring her with him, as she was probably the only one who would obey him unquestionably.

"Zedra, go to our usual spot at Dreshdae and waited for me there. If I do not make it there by noon then…" His voice trailed off. He was powerful, more than his master no doubt, but she made up for it with experience and wisdom. Even now he still did not know what his master had in store if she decided to fight seriously. So far he had never won a single spar against her. Then again, he only used his skill and Force power and no chakra at all.

"Just go and wait for me. If I am not there by noon, then you are free," he said before turning his back on the hound and walking to face his master. Zedra only looked at him, seemingly shocked, then she howled. Not until he had nearly reached his master's chamber did the baying finally stop.

He took one deep breath before he entered to confront his master. As soon as he entered, his master appeared. It seemed she had expected him.

"_Is it done?"_ she asked him. He nodded.

The boy laid out the two items he was asked to make. His master levitated them closer for observation. She quickly scanned through the phial, then shifted her eyes to the lightsaber. The blade was ignited by the ghost. Her expression seemed amused.

"_You used the leftover blood, didn't you?"_ she asked. The blonde nodded. _"As expecte__d,"_ she said before she deactivated the saber and threw it back at him.

"_Today you __have __proven that you are not a mere savage or a mindless drone that belong__s __nowhere else but in the front line of battlefield with the only purpose as canon fodder. Today you __have__ proven that you are a Sith, a real Sith with wisdom and knowledge that separate__s__ you from other lowly darkside vermin. But…"_ His master narrowed her eyes.

"_Are you a master...or an apprentice?"_ she asked before a malicious smile formed on her face. _"You knew it, did you not? That I still have some secre__ts __left to teach"_

Naruto nodded sharply.

"_Good, now make a clone of yourself__," _she commanded. Naruto cautiously obeyed and made a shadow clone. His master lunged through the air and possessed the clone. She had done this before.

When she started training him in combat, she came up with a strategy of using clones to spar with him so she could physically fight him. Now he believed it was going to be more than just sparing.

Once she took over the clone, her right hand reached for the phial before she drank down the crimson liquid. When the container was emptied, XoXaan threw it away.

"With this blood, I now have the power that of when I was alive." She walked closer to him. "At this point you can guess what the third test, correct?"

"Of course, it's pretty much a tradition of Sith by now," Naruto said with a savage smirk. He readied himself to lunge at his master any moment now.

"Ha, you really are my apprentice, but…" She stood in front of him, then she lifted her hand, which began to glow with a blue aura. "We wouldn't want any cheating, would we now?" she asked. Before he could defend himself, she stuck him in his stomach.

At that moment, Naruto felt nearly all of his strength gone. He collapsed down to his knees while holding his gut.

'What...di-did she...'

'**She disable****d**** your tenketsu?! Impossible! No one beside ****a ****Byakugan user can even see it!' **Kurama said in shock.

"That was because I did not _see_ it, Kurama," she replied. With her having taken over the clone, she was also able to hear Kurama. "I _sense_ it through the Force. Your chakra has a unique energy, yet it still...exists in harmony with the Force, but like a diamond among gold, it can be easily picked out."

"The Force still flows within you alongside your chakra. And through them I was able to sense your chakra flow, and with the eight years you gave me to study it, I was able to do what I just did. Disable your chakra node, or tenketsu as you called it, and render your strange power useless," she finished. [13]

"Tha-t still doesn't e-explain how yo-u can stop it," He pointed out. His master looked at him, a bit disappointed.

"Try to use your brain even in the face of danger. Think carefully now of how I did it," she told him. Naruto panted a few times.

"Th-hrough th-e F-force," he answered.

"Correct, like I said, the Force and chakra within you flow in harmony with the Force. All I need to do is...disrupt, to put it basically, that harmony in a specific location to mess up the whole system," she finished.

'**She's right. She aimed for the big node at your gut...and to think there were other****s**** who can mess around with tenketsu, I am shocked****,****' **Kurama remarked.

"Enough of it. Now get up and fight like a Sith, if you are one," she said. Her hand extended to the right, and a lightsaber flew out of an urn. It landed in the clone hand and activated. She pointed the lightsaber at him. "Prepare!"

xxx

"_Prepare!" _

_XoXaan __shouted__ before dash__ing__ at Naruto with a sheathed blade in her hand. _

_Today__'s__ training was different from before. It was the first time he had a chance to spar with his master, and with the help of the clone, she could finally attack him physically without using the Force._

_Yet within__ five __secon__ds__ after she dashed at her apprentice, she was able to __knock__ Naruto down with a strong kick in the leg._

"_That was horrible__," sh__e said. "Get up__.__"_

_Nine-year-old __Naruto did as he was told. "I am sorry, master. I was j-"_

"_Stop excusing__," s__he ordered him. He nodded. "Now try again...but this time, you attack first and try to make me lose some balance while keeping your defend up" The blonde nodded. She breathe__d__ in. "Prepare!"_

xxx

With the word said, Naruto gathered some extra strength through the Force, then leaped at his master, with both his ax and saber drawn. She was able to dodge it easily by sliding to the side. Naruto swung his ax at her, trying to throw her off balance.

XoXaan was able to block the attack and kicked her apprentice in the gut and sent him aback. Horuset, however, still retained his balance, and when the force from the kick was gone, he ran back at her.

XoXaan jumped backward, but her apprentice was still able to catch up and...

xxx

… _jabbed his dagger at her, but she was able to block it. His other hand, occupied with a sword, swung at her, but due to the weapon__'s__ weight, she was able to catch his wrist._

"_Always attack with heavier weapon first, so your opponent ha__s __to put more effort into blocking it and leave an open__ing__ for you to use your lighter weapon__."_

_With both his attack__s__ blocked, Naruto jump__ed__ a bit and gave his master a double kick in the stomach, creating some distan__ce__ between them. Soon he ran up to her again and…_

xxx

...swung his ax at her. XoXaan halted the attack with her lightsaber. The ax was made of special material, it could withstand the energy blade, but the blood-poison would have no effect on the clone because it was part of him, and this poison would never harm its owner.

With an open, Horuset tried to use his lightsaber to strike her. Before he could, however, his master sent out a chain of lightning at him.

It sent him flying, but he was able to land on his feet and turned to face his master. She had created some distance between them.

Naruto adjusted the position he was holding the ax. He placed his head closer to the ax head. He ran forward at his master. She prepared to take any hit. The apprentice sent a wave of Force at her in an attempt to push her off balance. It was able to distract his master.

When he was in the range, he began rapidly assaulting her with hit after hit from both his weapons, none seemed to pass her defenses. He needed to overcome her, he needed to…

xxx

"_Control my central line, trying to force me to be in your control range__.__" Naruto swung both his weapons at his master in horizontal from left and right, controlling his master__'s__ position. Finally, XoXaan blocked one of the attack__s__ and used the chance to dodge away from her apprentice__'s __range._

"_Good, but could be bette__r," s__he said. Naruto headed for her, but his master pulled his leg with the Force and made him collaps__e.__ Yet, he did not waste anytime for his master to gain more advantage. He leaped at her and continue__d__ his assault. _

"_Yes, destroy my focus with surprise__," s__he said as she continued to block her apprentice. "Adjust your grip, you__'re __holding it too tight__.__" As his master said, he loosen__ed__ some grip on his weapon, too much. She struck him at his hand causing him to drop his sword. _

"_Now too lightly__," s__he said as she kicked the sword away. _

_Naruto tried to recover it with Force, but he suddenly felt a pain in his head and then a kick at his gut. "Don't __f__ocus away from enemy, they could use the Force against yo__u," s__he instructed. Naruto rolled away and recovered his lightsaber, before char__ging i__n and continu__ing__ his attack..._

xxx

...each strike was harder than the last, each blow more accurate and faster. Naruto was recovering some of his strength lost when his chakra node was shut down; he could still not feel his chakra, however.

The room was not that big, he was able to force his master around by controlling her position with the direction of attack. He could not break her defense, but she would slip eventually. Then it happened, she swung down in vertical, which left him a split second for an opening. He used that opening and struck her lightsaber, forcing her to drop it.

He kicked it away before trying to strike at his master. She was able to dodge the attack and jumped back before trying to recall her lightsaber. During this process, he pointed two of his fingers at her and, by using the Force, created pain within her head.

It halted her attempt to recall her weapon for a second, but she was able to withstand the distraction and recalled it. Nevertheless, that few seconds were enough for Naruto to catch up to her again and continue his assault.

His master's strong point was her ability to utilize the Force, not her combat skill. If he could force her in continuous fighting, she would be worn down eventually. Then suddenly, she inhaled and screamed. Naruto was sent back by the sheer force of the scream. This scream was enchanted by the Force, even now it was disrupting his mind.

Naruto threw his lightsaber at his target and caused her to stop the scream and block. The apprentice had enough, now he regained his strength. He dropped his ax and quickly caught up to his master.

He held his lightsaber with both hands, increasing its striking strength, and started attacking his master.

xxx

_Now Naruto was on the defensive. His master disarmed his dagger while continu__ing __to attack him, giving him no chance of recovering it. Now he only had his sword and was harassed constantly, exhausting him. _

_Soon, with a single strong swing, XoXaan broke his defen__se__ and put her blade near his heart._

"_That was not bad, but you have much to learn__," sh__e said and pulled her blade away. "Remember our lesson today well__. I__t will serve you for the trial to come..." _

xxx

Naruto's attacks became more relentless, powerful, and deadly. His master was now on the defensive. He was gaining on her, and she was losing her control and her stamina. His strikes started causing his master to stagger. Finally, her defense broke.

Naruto stepped forward.

And jabbed his lightsaber into his clone heart. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. [14]

He took several deep breaths. That duel was very exhausting, especially without chakra. But he did not celebrate yet. He turned to his master's holocron. Stood in front of it was his master in her ghost form.

"_Congratulation__s__, you have become __a __Sith in your own right__.__"_ Naruto did not say anything. His mind wandered off.

'After all these years, finally,' he thought triumphantly, and then remembered he needed to hurry.

"I need whatever secrets you have, now!" Naruto demanded.

"Hmm, already lost your respect. I'm already disappointed with you." Naruto rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Our relationship as master and apprentice has ended. Now we're just, hmm, I think the word would be an acquaintance," he said while holding his chin.

"I am a little surprised you did not intended on destroy my Holocron," she said.

"It did pop up in my mind, but I wouldn't gain anything from it. Rather, if you still exist in this world, you will be of some use to me." Naruto bluntly explained his intention. He had beaten her. There was no reason to talk as if she was higher than him anymore. "But whatever the case, I need your secrets, now!" Naruto demanded again.

"_Very well, sit down__," _she said, and Naruto obeyed. _"There are two techniques I ke__pt __away from you. The first one was__ the__ power to rip or implant knowledge and memory from __an__other, willingly or not. Now you are wondering why I did not teach this to you to make your lesson easier?" _[15]

Naruto nodded.

"_Well, the technique could cause permanent brain damage to your victim__,__ and I am more than aware that nurtur__ing __you is like raising a snake, so of cours__e,__ I would not teach you a technique that will stop you from absorb__ing__ my idea__s__ and knowledge__.__" _Naruto was silent at her answer. It was understandable, for he would do the same, but that did not mean he had to like it.

"And the second technique?" Naruto asked, wanting to speed things up.

"_It's a more powerful darkside healing technique that I was researching when I was alive, and truth be told__, __I did not finish developing it, but you might have better luck and more time. So I shall pass what I know to you. If what I believe is tru__e,__ then this ability will allow you to reattach severed limb__s __by simply pu__tting__ it together or fix your inner organs by pu__tting__ them in the right position__," _she explained.

"Basically, I can fix myself up by simply putting my parts back together with this ability," Naruto shortened.

"_Yes, now listen u__p,__ and you might want to take__ notes__ on the second powe__r.__"_ Naruto immediately took out a paper and a pencil from his bag.

His master began explaining the steps of the first technique. It was surprisingly simple, but it would still take some practice before he could use it properly.

He would rather not try to drain his master's knowledge, mainly because this was the first day he had even heard of this technique, well officially at least. He did see some reference to it in Sith text from time to time but paid it no mind. Because of that, if he made any mistake when he tried to take his master's knowledge, all the 7000 years of wisdom would be gone in a second. Unacceptable loss of resource.

In any event, he would be sure to practice this power in the future. It seemed very useful. As for the second technique, it was a mess.

The majority of this technique was theories rather than practice. Plus, if he did not learn from the best darkside healer there was, he would surely be confused by the sheer complexness of the theories and how to make it practical. His master only experimented with it a few times, all ended in disaster. He needed to make an extra note to not try it himself until it was fully developed.

As his last lecture came to a close, he felt a clone suddenly dispelled. It did so not because the Mandalorian was going to leave but to reminded him it was only two hours before dawn, the time when they were going to leave. A few minutes after the clone dispelled, his last lesson finished.

He got up from his sitting position.

"I guess this is my last lesson," he remarked.

"_Don't be ridiculous, Horuset. Life is about learning, even if you're not learning from master or teacher, life and the Force will teach you. The differen__ce__ though...__is__ the price__,"_XoXaan said dangerously.

"But at least now I don't have to put up with you anymore," he said and turned around to leave, but before he left the chamber, he turned back one last time. "Do you think we will meet again?" he asked.

His master looked surprised before she narrowed her eyes and the corner of her lip formed into a smile.

"_Who's __to__ know. The Force work__s __in a mysterious wa__y," _she said before closing her eyes and disappearing with a smile still on her face. Naruto simply walked away.

When he was back on the higher floor, he went to check in his room to see whether there was anything left. There was nothing, not a single trace of his existence here was left. Well unless someone decided to take a DNA scanner here and scan the place.

Yet there was one last thing he needed to take care of. He stood in front of the gate that sent him here.

'What should I do with this?' he thought.

'**If you can come through it, so can the other****s,****' **Kurama said.

'There must be some way I can disable this without destroying it,' he thought as he examined the gate. As he put his hand on the device, he used the Force to locate where its weak point was. He found it to be underneath the stone that worked as its outer layer.

With the power he possessed, he creaked open the sandstone cover and discovered the panel. He opened the panel. He saw several wires, and without hesitation, he started pulling the wire without damaging anything. With most of the wires disabled, he was sure the device was disabled until he would come back with a force and power to take his revenge. Until then…

He left his room for the last time. As he came out of the tomb, a strong gust of wind and sand hit his face, but he did not feel annoyed or want to cover his face. Rather, he felt...sad.

For seven years, this place had became his home. The red stone of the valley, the golden sand of the desert, and the hot wind that flowed through the sky. He would miss all of it, he would miss Korriban. Suddenly, he felt something roll on his face, a drop of liquid, a tear.

He could remember the last time he cried, when he became XoXaan's apprentice. And now when he stopped being her apprentice, he cried again. The irony was strong with his life. He wiped away his tear. A Sith crying...well he would not say it was impossible, but the thought of such a thing happening was still...ridiculous.

He looked up at the sky of Korriban one last time. There were no city lights nearby, so he could clearly see the stars in the sky. As he observed the beauty of the cosmos from Korriban, his eyes caught something.

A strange green star, shining brighter than the rest, suddenly disappeared. He blinked in surprise and minor amusement. It was rare to see the phenomenon of a star dying in front of your eyes.

He should count himself lucky to see such a thing, yet he felt like…this was not unusual, unnatural. As he stared at where the star once was, he felt as if...as if someone or something threatening was staring back at him from that dead star.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

xxx

In the distant galaxy, billions of light years away from our own.

Millions upon millions of creatures were rampaging through a planet, destroying everything in their way and consuming it. Above the atmosphere of this world was a fleet of organic ships composed of several tendrils and tentacles.

A little distance from the planet, another fleet of organic ships. Their tendrils covered the green sun of this system and drained it of its power. While the sun would not be distinguished, it would never burn as bright again till it died.

On one very ship was the 'mind' of all the creatures on the planet. The hive mind so to speak.

As it commanded itself to continue destroying and consuming everything on the planet, one of the more 'elite' creatures caught sight of a reddish-orange star flashing its light brighter than anything on the sky.

Normally it would ignore such a trivial thing, but its animal instinct told it differently. It felt that there was someone or something staring back. All the havoc on the planet suddenly came to an abrupt end when all the creatures stared up into the sky and at the orange star.

As the grand, collective mind of the race thought about this, it came to a conclusion. That star would be where their consuming path would lead them. For whatever could stare back from a billion of light years away...it would like to see what it was and add it to their biomass. [16]

xxx

Arc 1

Beginning

End

Arc 2

Vode An

Begin

xxx

**Alright, there**** is**** no way I can easily said this. A month ago Bangkok, my home city, was just attacked by a terrorist bomb. It would not bother me that much if it ****was**** not for the fact that both**** the t****arget****s were ****where I had been before, hell I was at one of the target****s**** just a day before the attack. **

**It ma****d****e me really aware how...easily I could die. Thailand, while better than my neighbor countries in security, isn't the safest place to be.**

**So this is what I have to ask. If there were nothing update****d**** on my profile for a full year, like no new stories, no update to any of my stories, or even a note to tell you that**** I**** quit or take a break then...I am...you know...if that ever happen****s**** someone take my works and continue it. **

**My 'Night Haunter' documents are with its beta, **_**InquisitorMarek.**_** And this story****'s**** documents, at least the last 4 chapters, are with **_**hmweasley. **_**Contact them if that ever happen****s****, though I wise it didn't, but like every wise man said 'You don't know when you're going to die'. God, why do I feel like I am jinxing it****?**

[1] I planned this for a while, and I believe most of you already caught that plan even before this chapter. Anyways, XoXaan seems pretty open-minded for a Sith, it is possible she could think of this. I mean she trained Darth Krayt who pretty much made his Sith work 'together' toward a common goal, and she did not hate him for it. Now that is open-minded.

[2] From several ways for Naruto to leave Korriban that I thought of, this one seemed like the best to spice things up for the story. After all, I never saw a Sith Mandalorian before, not in a mixing nature at least.

[3] Naruto is not invincible. Even in the series he still has a record of losing. Imagine him taking on the whole Star Wars universe by himself, truly impossible.

[4] Only Catic and that meat seller are OC. Kelly is not. And yes, she is not from Star Wars, because I am sure you people already tried to look it up. But where did she come from?

Well I don't like revealing my grand plan for the story just yet. If you end up knowing where she came from, first, please don't tell people by review it out; second, don't question my...private life or how I found the story she came from...

AND NO, SHE WON'T HAVE ANY DEEPER RELATIONSHIP WITH NARUTO. THIS IS NOT A HAREM STORY.

As for what will happen to her, well, let's just say someone has a further role in the story.

Hint: the hint of the grand plan is within this note.

[5] Terrible pick up line, I know. I am not an expert, never like using cheesy lines.

[6] He already made tons of enemies by simply being a Sith, and he realizes this. He needs to start making allies, and the sooner, the better.

[7] More common writing material in SW was called Durasheet, but I don't want to confuse the hell out of you people so I used paper, which is still used in SW btw.

[8] If you asked 'what the hell is this?' or 'why does Naruto look so weak to a woman here?'. The first question's answer was this part is a comedy, last chapter had a son kill his father. I needed to ease some tension, this story isn't all grimdark.

As for the second question, well as I stated on the a/n, I like to show you that Naruto is still a human, more a teenager man. He was not above being charmed by a beautiful woman unless he tried not to. Not to mention he had never interacted with any living person before until today, and Kelly suddenly overwhelmed him with smell, sound, and picture. Basically put, he was not prepared.

[9] Now you might wonder 'wait why the 'good' Mandalorian and not the Death Watch?'. Well two things.

Good and evil is more subjective than most people realize. True Mandalore is still Mandalore, just because they have higher moral doesn't mean they will not commit any atrocity. Not to mention mercenary will always work for the highest bidder.

As for why it was not the Death Watch, it's pretty simple. It would be boring. When lesser evil is put together with greater evil, the lesser will be absorbed into the greater. Naruto would just become Death Watch, do things here and there, kill Tor Vizsla, become leader of the Death Watch, and have an army of soldiers that would follow him without question; boring, generic, and short.

But if he goes with the True Mandalorian on the other hand, now that will be interesting. A group of people with a concept that was alien to Naruto, a group that follows the spirit of the Mandalorian code and not just the strongest, a group that was very diverse and has more personality than just fighting and conquering and imagining Naruto has to cope with all of that while making them his resource and hiding the fact that he was a Sith. Ha! Now that was something worth writing about.

[10] Might feature more of Mando'a, but I don't want to repeat the same mistakes I did with Sith's language, so I will be careful with this one.

[11] She will be back, and yes, I am aware about Naruto being in illegal age to date.

[12] The concept of eating other sentient species is in most of the sci-fi stories, including Star Wars. Besides if it is not human, then it is not cannibalism. Cannibalism is only used when you eat your own kind, which in this case isn't. Also there IS a real life blood soup, it is just not made out of human blood. Want to know more? Too bad, not related, look it up on your own.

[13] A little detail that Force and Chakra are not the same thing...this allows me to explore more of the options to write this story and more...possibilities.

[14] I tried to switch between the past and present sequence like in one of those martial arts movies. Tried an experiment to see if it works. Tell me if you like it or not, or if it works, so I can fix it and never do it again, or I might do more if positive.

[15] I can't remember what this power is called. Can anyone tell me?

[16] Foreshadowing, woo, foreshadowing! This is an enemy worthy of being final boss. That will be all I have to say for now. And no 'it' was not OC, but you will not find 'it' on the Star Wars wiki, and no, not because Lucas Art decided to make the material 'non-exist', like 'Star Wars Christmas Special'.

Also you might be able to guess what those are if you look at another fandom I am a very active member of.

Character profile (update):

Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Uzumaki Naruto, in native tongue). Horuset, Darth; Sith name.

Species: Human (Shinobi-Sith)

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Hetrosexual.

Age: 12

Homeworld: Unknown. Adopted: Korriban

Allegiance: Sith (Himself)

Profession: Sith Master

Birth date: Native; 10, October, year unknown. Basic; around 30 Yelona-15 Relona, 64 BY

Religion: Sith

Relationships: XoXaan, master. Zedra, pet. Minato Namikaze, father. Kushina Uzumaki, mother.

Appearance: Blonde hair. Whitish yellow skin. Blue eyes. Unique: a twin pair of whisker marks on each cheek.

Bio: Born on an uncharted planet appearing in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Naruto Uzumaki's parents sacrificed themselves to protect the infant and their village by sealing a creature of immersive power, the Nine-tailed fox, inside their son. Years followed, Naruto was put through a number of abuses due to the being inside him.

On his fifth birthday, he ventured out of his birthplace to seek refuge. He eventually found a device which transferred him to Korriban where he met his master, XoXaan, and trained in the art of Sith.

At the age of thirteen, he finished his training and went off world to seek power and allies he could use for his quest for vengeance.


	10. Squad

Sith'ari

Squad

**A/N: Welp here we are folk****s****, arc two 'Vode An', it****'s**** a Mandalorian word for 'brother all'. **

**Also, no. The 'it' and 'them' in the last chapter was not Zerg or Flood...they are Tyranid from Warhammer 40k. I was planning on keeping**** it a**** secret that this story will turn multi-crossover a surprise till late****r**** on****,**** but that Tyranid reference was too obvious I guess. **

**So no need to keep**** it ****secret anymore...in fact this will allow me to use some more crossover elements early on. Not too much though, I already planned it out when the multi-crossover will really come into play, but for now just a couples of minor cross here and there, mostly mentioning or races.**

**As for Kelly, well, she****'s ****from an adult text-based adventure game. I will not tell the game****'s**** name since i****t's**** an adult story and this story****'s**** rating is 'T'. So I will give you Kelly****'s**** full name and then you look it up on your own, ok. Her full name is 'Louise "Kelly" Epona', but what really disturbed me was many of you already know her...**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, then rubbed them. He looked to his left. Zedra was sleeping soundly in her seat, something he wished he could do. It was not easy to sleep when it was your first time on a spaceship.

After he had 'slayed' his master and encountered that strange feeling coming from the dead star, he came to the Mandalorian vessel. There, the two warriors were waiting for him. They were surprised by the amount of stuff Naruto wanted to take with him, which was mostly weapons of all kinds.

Naruto was surprised as well that they allowed Zedra to come with him with no objection. Though they did say she need to be separated from him for a while for vaccines and medical regulation. He would have to go through it as well, just not as complicated as his hound.

The recruiter gave him, Zedra, and other candidates a sleeping pill, the effectivity according to their perspective world time. This would help them adjust to the standard time above their commanding ship.

Naruto looked around the seating space of the ship. He observed other recruits. There were seven, excluding himself. Four looked like base-line humans, two were a near-human species, and two were not human-like species entirely. Right now only him and another two were awake.

One of them was an alien; bigger than a normal human in size with greenish-turquoise smooth skin, sharp teeth with extending twin fangs from the lower and upper teeth, and long fins for ears with no hair anywhere. When Naruto glanced at him, he glanced back.

The two stared at each other, seemingly challenging one another to see who would look away first. Then something drew both of their, and the third person who was awake's, attention.

They heard a loud yawn coming from a girl sitting in the front most seat. Then her arms and a pair of wings were risen up in a manner of someone who was just awakened.

She sat on her knees and turned around to look at all of them and likewise let them get a good look at her. Her face was identical to a baseline human with black hair and a headband, and she had talon-like fingernail.

"Hi," she greet them.

Naruto and the giant paid her no mind and went back to staring at each other, while the third recruit, a pretty much baseline human, went back to looking at his data pad. The girl seemed a bit shocked by the display of ignoring. She looked around awkwardly before sitting back down in her seat.

"Jerks," she muttered.

Naruto and his challenger continued to stare at each other. As both of them went on with their silent war, other recruits began to awaken, including Zedra. Finally, they heard a voice from the pilot cockpit.

"We are nearly there, everyone prepare your stuff," Davluc said from the cockpit.

Naruto and his opponent were forced to break the stare and prepare for the landing. Since he got a window seat, he looked through the window and saw the ship that would be his home for a while.

xxx

Above the True Mandalorian flagship, in the hangar, several people were doing their duties. Some were fueling the fighter, bomber, and transporter, some were operating a laning panel, and some were just there. Two in particular, however, were there for other reasons.

"So your dad decided to give you your own squad, eh Jango?" a literally snow skinned woman said. [1]

"Yeah, Jaster probably thinks it's time to test my commanding skills," Jango Fett replied.

"And let's hope he was right," the woman said coldly.

"Are _all_ Frostlings like this, Aegiria?" Fett asked.

"No, the others of my race are not so...warm," she joked, yet no smile appeared on her face. Jango sighed.

'And she had to be the only veteran in my squad, the joy,' Jango thought.

At least Silas would be in his squad, so he did not have to face the ice queen on his own. Jango shook the thought out of his head.

"Speaking of which, where's Silas? He should be here to see the rest of our team," Fett said.

"He was on kitchen helper duty today," Aegiria replied. "Now be quiet and observe, the ship is here."

Indeed, the ship had come and landed on the hanger. It was a transporter ship, so it was not hard to guess that that vessel was the one carrying the recruits and their new teammates. The door opened, and people inside stepped out one by one.

Jango and Aegiria were briefed on details about each recruit Devluc and Uvaqv brought in. There were eight of them, which when added with Jango, Aegiria, and Silas would make for a perfect standard squad.

The recruits came out of the transporter and were told to line up. Before they did anything further, however, Uvaqv spotted Fett and Aegiria and gestured for them to come closer.

"Here's your team, lad. Now it's time to show us what you're really made off," Uvaqv said.

"So you want me to take over from here?" Fett asked, a little surprised since he expected the pair to at least take them to inspections first before handing them to him. Uvaqv chuckled and began to walk away.

"He's right, Jango. This is _your _team now, big guy. They are your responsibility. After all it was your foster father's idea of giving you a squad," the green warrior said in amusement before walking away with his companion. Jango turned to his eight teammates. They were all staring at him. He took a deep breath before walking in front of the line to inspect each member of his team.

The first in line was a base-line human male teen with milky skin, black hair in a shaved head style, and amber eyes. He wore rather plain clothes except for his outer jacket that had a strange 'C' symbol and the word 'Caldari' on it. All in all, not many noticeable features, but he might have a hidden quality.

The second was a female teen, who, again, looked like a base-line human. She had long, dark brown hair, sand colored eyes, and dusky brown skin. She also wore plain clothes, but Fett had a strange feeling about her.

He noticed that she was looking somewhere else. He followed her eyes and saw that she was staring at the last recruit in the line, a teen, much younger than the rest of them, with blonde spiky hair. Jango would look into this later, he wanted to see all his squad first.

The third was a female human teen. She had green eyes, raven hair with a small part dyed purple, and milky skin. Fett was not one to judge people by their clothing, but even he could not help but think this woman was in some kind of gang judging from what she wore. He walked on.

The fourth was a big humanoid alien. He had mottled skin of purple mixing with white coloring with some darker purple patches on the arms and head. He had a long line of ridges on his head, starting at the brow and running over to the back of his head. He possessed multi-tentacled mouthparts and sharp claws as fingernails. He also had red eyes.

Jango nearly whistled at the sight. Now this was what he wanted to see as a Mandalorian.

The fifth was a female, and while her face and body was similar to a human, she definitely was not. She was slender and tall, though not as tall as that giant back then, with a body of normal human though her entire skin and her clothing was covered in various shades of purple with the exception of a small yellow diamond on her chest and another purple diamond of her her forehead. She also had violet eyes and purple bobbed hair.

Fett felt a small chill when he was near her. Then again, Aegiria also gave him the same kind of chill.

The sixth was a beautiful, female teen with black hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She had a pair of wings and talon-like fingernails. Her clothing was a bit primitive compared to the others. Nevertheless, with her flight ability she would make a great scout. Yet he couldn't help feeling that she was not prepared to be a Mandalorian.

The seventh was a species Jango knew about, a Mandallian Giant.

"Briikase at haa'taylir adate ibac kar'taylir Mando'ade," Jango said to him with a small smile. The giant smiled back and replied.

"Elek, bic cuyir jate at akaanir par Mando'ade sa ner adate ruvaabir," the giant replied, much to the confusion of the rest of the team, except one.

"Tion vaabir gar gotal'ur burc'ya?" Aegiria suddenly asked behind Fett.

"Shi solus," he said and looked at Naruto, which caused both Mandalorians to look at him as well. [2]

On Naruto's part, he already understood what they were talking about. Apparently, the giant took their staring contest as a sign of friendship, but he should have expected as much.

Mandalorians respect strength and loyalty above all, people who did not back down from a fight were considered good people in their society. As long as it was not serious infighting or else they would be classified as a betrayer.

Now Jango moved in to inspect the blonde. He spent time on observing him the most. Then again, who wouldn't when he was carrying a bag twice his size with a hound at his side? Finally, Jango walked away from him and stood in front of all of them.

"From this moment forth, you all are part of my squad. You do your job to the best of your ability, that is all I ask for. And welcome to the True Mandalorian," he said.

"Yay!" The girl with wings screamed in excitement with both her arms up, though after she saw everyone, as in everyone in the hanger including other people in the area, staring at her, her face fell.

"I don't know what it's like on your world, but now as a Mandalorian, moreover one in active service, you should know that it is not appropriate to interrupt your officer when he is giving a speech or an order. If it was with me, then it's fine but not to other officers, got it?" he asked. She nodded in embarrassment. [3]

All her teammates, excluding Jango, muttered a word in their respective languages that could be translated into 'naive'.

"Alright, follow me. We will need to examine you for any disease or infection," he said.

"What about her?" Naruto suddenly said and pointed at Zedra.

"She will come with us for a scan as well, but after this, she will need to be with our beastmaster for a week or so to adapt with behaviour and other warbeasts in the army." Zedra whined quietly, but Naruto only nodded as a reply.

"Walk in a straight line. I will take the head. Aegiria, if you would be so kind, please take the back," Jango ordered before starting to walk, and his team followed.

xxx

"Please open your mouth," the Mandalorian doctor ordered Naruto, and he obliged. The whole team was taken to the medical ward of the ship for inspection. The others were either already finished or were checking up with other doctors.

After a few more tests and injections on his part, Naruto's test was done, and he walked out. In the waiting area was him team, sitting. Everyone had finished their test and was waiting for him and Zedra, though she would take even more time to be checked on more than him.

He sat down with his team. They looked at each other in a little awkward manner, nobody was willing to talk with one another. Finally, the girl with wings mustered her courage and asked.

"So what your guys' names?" she asked and tried to put on a smile. It only faded from the sheer intimidation they all produced, including Jango.

"My name is Aegiria Banska," the snow skinned woman said.

"Jango Fett," their leader announced.

"Kandosii," the Mandallian Giant answered.

"I am Matis Baustian of the proud Caldari State," the teen male said.

"Isabmagd, no surname, but just call me Isab," the brown skinned teen said.

"Lanaal Winros," the dyed hair teen said uncaringly.

"Oorn Tagaar," the tentecles mouth said.

"Purple Diamond," the purple skinned girl answered.

"That's not a name," the winged girl stated.

"It is for my people," the violet colored girl said. Then they turned to him.

"Naruto," the blonde answered bluntly, then gestured for the questioner to answer as well.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Aleshanee, which mean 'she who plays all the time'," Aleshanee answered. In their heads, they thought.

'A fitting name.'

Then she asked again. "So where are your people come from?"

Matis was the first to speak this time.

"I hail from Caldari Prime, the sovereign world of the proud Caldari State which is located where you people would call 'Companion Esk.'" That surprised Naruto, Fett, Isab, and Aegiria.

"You are from another galaxy? The one satelliting ours?" Naruto asked.

"I am actually from the same galaxy as he is," Purple Diamond added. "You have no idea how long I had to stick with this guy rambling about his 'proud' economic dictator nations."

"Watch your tongue, Gems_,_" he returned the hostility.

"You watch your tongue. I am seriously sick of your rumbling about your 'glorious' states," she countered aggressively. Matis was about to reply when Jango spoke up.

"Enough," Jango commanded, and the two stopped. Naruto was a little impressed. His leader certainly had that commanding aura, and he looked like the same age as he was.

"And where do you hail from, my friend?" Matis turned to Naruto and asked.

"I am from the desert world of Korr- Moraband, they changed the name," Naruto answered.

"I'm from the planet Oon Tien, the homeworld of my people, the Jarell, in the Kathol sector," Oorn answered.

"I came from Empress Teta in the Empress Teta system, couldn't miss it," Isab answered, though it seemed a little strange that both the system and planet name was the same as its ruler.

"I am from Taris in Ojoster sector," Lanaal answered, as uncaring as before.

"I hail from Mandallian in the Mandalore system," Kandosii said bluntly.

"That would explain how can you speak Mando'a," Naruto said.

"You know Mando'a?" Jango asked in surprise.

"Only the real basic words like number and time," Naruto replied. He saw some text written in the Mandalorian language, Mando'a, in the console back on Korriban, but it was so few that he did not get much out of it. "And what about you two?" he asked Jango and Aegiria.

"I am from Concord Dawn...I don't want to talk about it," Fett said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I would rather keep my homeworld a secret. My people have barely invented air transportation," she said. Now they all turned to Purple Diamond. She looked back at them.

"Why are you asking me before Al-alesh-e-aee-"

"Aleshanee, but just Alesha is alright," Alesha corrected her.

"Thank you. And as I was saying. Why are you asking me before her?" she asked in a calm yet dismissive tone.

"Probably because you come from another galaxy," Naruto answered her. After looking around at her team, she sighed in defeat before answering.

"I came from Gem Homeworld," she said. The others seemed to be confused by this, but one caught up quickly.

"Let me guess, your people don't have the tradition of naming, correct?" Isab predicted, and Purple nodded to confirm it.

"I don't get why your people's culture has this 'naming'. We Gems just call thing as they are, like if you're human then you're human, but if you are 'Isab' then you are not human, you are 'Isab'." [4]

"Actually, I am not human," Isab stated and further confused everyone.

"But you look just like a human," Purple said.

"No, I am Vahla," she answered.

'A species of Force-sensitive,' Naruto thought.

Now that would explain why she was staring at him in the hanger. She might caught on to him. That was, however, okay. He could easily manipulate this situation in his favor.

"So how are Vahla different from humans?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Well, we are more slender and taller than base-line humans. Plus we have better flexibility due to our different skeletal structure, and while there is no proof, other species say we possess natural shrewdness. Also, we are all Force-sensitive," she finished.

"What is Force-sensitive?" Matis asked. Isab was about to answer, but then Naruto suddenly put his hand up to interrupt her. He'd just realized something very important about Matis and Purple Diamond. They were not from _his_ galaxy.

"Can you two tell me what is Coruscant?" The two shook their heads. "Have you ever heard of Jedi or Sith?" They shook their heads again. "...ever heard of the Galactic Republic?" The two ominously shook their heads. He turned to Jango with a smirk. "Congratulations, lead. Looks like you have to teach them _everything_ about our galaxy." At that, one of Jango's eyes twitched.

He knew he must take care of his team, but teaching them _every _basic thing about the main galaxy? That was ridiculous. He suddenly heard soft laughter coming from Aegiria, Lanaal, and Kandosii, low chuckles from Naruto, Oorn, and Isab, a sympathetic look from Alesha, and an embarrassed face from Purple and Matis. He sighed.

'This is a pain,' he thought tiredly.

"So how exactly do you two know Basic, but never hear of those things?" Naruto asked, being overly cautious as he was.

"From our world, around the galaxies to end up here was a rather long journey. Long enough for us to learn the language. Besides, my government didn't just pick me by chance," Matis answered.

"Why would your government make you to become a Mandalorian?" Jango asked.

"Because you people were the first to contact my people from outside our galaxy. So my government, and I presumed that of Purple Diamond as well, took this chance to establish a first contact with people from another galaxy. So yes, they chose the best in every field to come with the Uvaqv and Devloc, and that was me," Matis finished.

Naruto was secretly smiling. This had turned out to be better than he'd thought, not only would he gain Mandalorian as an asset, he would also have contact with an empire outside of his galaxy that could be of use to him. This day could not get any better.

"What about you Alesha, where are you from?" Isab suddenly asked her, and seemingly ignored the whole statement Matis just said.

"I am from Shar'Ack, my people's world, we are called Shaliz'Na. I am not sure what sector it is in, I am not really expecting that I will ever come off world in my life. Hey, why did you people come here?" she asked.

"To seek glory," Kandosii said proudly.

"To seek chances," Naruto said cautiously.

"To repay and uphold," Jango said strongly.

"To find power," Oorn said bluntly.

"To escape," Aegiria said bitterly.

"To change," Isab said hopefully.

"To uphold the bargain," Purple said indifferently.

"To represent my people," Matis said determinedly.

"To see the universe," Alesha said cheerfully.

"To get paid," Lanaal said uncaringly. She received glances from her team. "What? It's better than being stuck in a slum on Taris," she said.

"Umm sorry, but which one of you is Naruto?" a voice called from behind them. They turned around to see a Mandalorian doctor. He had a short, blonde bread and short, blonde hair with a red headband.

"I am," Naruto said and stood up before walking up to him.

"We finished injecting and examining your hound. But due to some vaccine having an effect of a mood swing on her, I would say leave her here for a week." Naruto nodded. "She is currently sleeping off the sleeping pill right now, so it would be best if you come visit tomorrow," the doctor finished.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Actually, I am the beastmaster, though I am a doctor as well. Leonzac Redeclim, but Leon or Zac would do," he introduced himself, and they shook hands. "Your hound was pretty impressive, even gave my old Naboon trouble."

"Naboon?" Naruto asked, and the houndmaster whistled. Walking up from behind him was a large, grey furred creature that resembled a giant cat with a pointing downward pair of tusks on its lower jaw.

"A Tusk Cat, eh?" Naruto said.

He had unfortunately read studies of several non-sentient and semi-sentient species from the text of his master's friend, Sorzus Syn, who did a thousand gruesome experiments. Their details were still giving him nightmares today. And whenever he thought about Syn would be the only time he would feel _glad_ to have XoXaan as his master.

In any event, because of those texts, he knew of the Tusk Cat.

"Ha, so your Tuk'ata isn't just for show, you do know about beasts," Leon remarked with amusement. Then suddenly his Tusk Cat began to sniff the air. "What is it, girl?" he asked her. The feline began to walk slowly while sniffing into Naruto's team. She stopped at Alesha's backpack before trying to yank it.

"Hey! leave that a-" Before the winged girl could finish, a bird suddenly burst out of her backpack. It had one of the most elegant yet dangerous looking wings Naruto had ever seen along with its dark turquoise, majestic feathers, sharp claws and beak, and its threatening, predatory eyes.

As soon as it bust out, it tried to fly and collided with Oorn in the face. That caused him to lose balance and fall down backward onto an unprepared Purple, Matis, and Isab. As the bird rampage went on, it went close to Aegiria and caused her to swing her hand to chase it away. In one of the swings, her hand formed into a fist and punched into Lanaal's chin, knocking her out. Finally, it flew further away from the group and caused Alesha to chase after it.

"Was that a Kalidor?" Naruto asked with a little awe.

"Yes, yes, it was. The most perfect flying creature in this galaxy," Leon said.

"That's a bit subjective," Naruto told him.

"Better stop bird watching, lad. It needs to be examined and injected like every warbeast." Naruto nodded as he and the beast master went to help his unoccupied squad members to catch the bird. But as he walked pass Jango, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose, Horuset touched him on the shoulder and said.

"'Here's your team, lad. Now it's time to show us what you're really made off," Naruto rephrased what Uvaqv said to him and caused Fett to do the double facepalm. As his leader continued to wonder why this was happening to him, Naruto came to help catch the Kalidor.

'Oh, the joy,' Jango Fett thought. [5]

xxx

**Well that was the end of it folk****s****. I don't want to ****do**** too much**.

[1] Yup, our favorite blonde is going to team up with our favorite Mandalorian.

[2] Here's the translation, in order:

"It's good to see people who know the way of Mandalorian."

"Yes, it's good to fight for Mandalorian as my people once did."

"Did you make any friends on your travels?"

"Only one."

[3] I always liked this archetype of one naive, cheerful girl who got caught up in a serious thing. Like Ruby Rose or Starfire.

[4] I know several of you were not in the Steven universe fandom, but bear with me here.

It was clear to me that the Gems species do not have culture of naming. If you apply this logic plus the fact that Peridot had no idea that Steven meant name not species in the episode she appeared in, then this should be the case.

Also to safeguard myself from going too much outside SU canon, I set the current timeline to be the early stage of the Gems uplifting from their homeworld. Which means it was even pre-discovery of 'Earth' in the SU universe. But if there will be some kind of further plot twist to that species then I could not help it.

[5] Here's the game. There are totally 4 crossovers within this chapter, can you find them all?

Character profile:

Name: Jango Fett

Species: Human (Mandalorian)

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Hetrosexual.

Age: 14

Homeworld: Concord Dawn

Allegiance: True Mandalorian

Profession: Mandalorian officer

Birth date: 66 BBY

Religion: Mandalorian

Relationships: Jaster Mareel, adopted father. Arla Fett, sister.

Appearance: Short curly brown hair. Milky skin. Dark brown eyes.

Bio: Jango Fett was born into a family of Mandalorian famer on planet Concord Dawn. At young age his family housed soldiers of Jaster Mereel, the _Mand'alor, _leader of all Mandalorian, during their fight against splinter group of Mandalorian called 'Death Watch'.

Due to this action when the Death Watch caught up to the True Mandalorian, they attacked his home and killed both his parent, his sister fate was not confirm. Jango was lucky enough and was rescued then took in by True Mandalorian.

Now he is an officer within the rank of True Mandalorian, and his leadership skill is about to be put up to the test.


	11. All opposites

Sith'ari

All opposites

**A/N: Well I got some review about 'don't like multi-crossover' which is perfectly understandable. Still I would really like it if you would stay and read or come back after a year to see if I can convince you otherwise. **

**I can make good multi-crossovers, I will not just throw in material, throw in material, throw in material, no.**

**Each fictional work introduced into the story will be explored and explained, and then show the interaction between it and Naruto. So yes, I will not fail at this, have faith. **

**Also here are answers about what the 4 crossovers are from last chapter. Aegiria's race, Frostling, is from 'Age of Wonder' game series, Matis's race, Caldari, is from the online game 'Eve-online,' Purple Diamond's race, Gem, is from the 'Steven Universe' cartoon, and the final one was the beastmaster, Leon, whose appearance was similar to the 'Hound Master' hero in game 'Darkest Dungeon'****.**

Naruto rolled around his bed anxiously. He was not used to this kind of comfortable mattress, he'd been sleeping on hard rock ground for eight years for Adas' sake!

As he kept rolling a few more times, Matis yelled from his bed across the room.

"Ugh…for the State sake, Naruto, Oorn please stop rolling in your bed. I can't shut my eyes because of the noise," he complained.

"Try sleeping on a hard bed your whole life then say that again," Oorn replied. And they all tried to go back to sleep.

Apparently, the squad was arranged to be in the same room. The girls got their own, and they got theirs. It was a medium-sized room, a 'bunk' bed implanted into the left and right sides of the wall. There was a small enough space left to place whatever the occupants wanted.

Oorn and Kandosii took the lower ones, while Matis and Naruto took the upper ones. They did not agree on what to place in the empty space yet.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few more minutes, and then the alarm clock rang. Matis sighed loudly.

"Is it time already? I didn't even get any sleep," he complained again.

"Not used to such 'discomfort'?" Kandosii said sarcastically as he got up from his own bed beneath Matis.

"No, I can take lack of sleep, but after that long trip I at least wanted a single full night of rest," he replied.

The last day was a little busy. After catching the bird and handing it to the beastmaster, which saddened Alesha a lot, Jango took them to tour the ship. They were also introduced to the last of their squad members, Silas, who was attending the mess hall yesterday.

He was a pretty standard Mandalorian rookie, but Horuset expected him to handle himself better than some of the others in the squad. After lunch, they toured some more, went to meet other important officers, then ate supper. After that they were allowed to relax in their shared room. [1]

But now, however, was time to wake up for training. Normally, his squad would be put up to normal military drill training like other Mandalorians, but because of their special case, mainly because of their recruiter's recommendation, the Mandalorian leadership allowed Jango to be the one training them.

He told them to come to the training area by 04:00 standard time of the ship. [2]

Now it was 03:30. If they wanted any time to prepare, this would be the best time to wake up. [3]

So they got up from their bed and went to the main bathroom to clear themselves before coming back to take their respective weapons and gear before heading off to the training area.

xxx

They arrived at the training area where Jango, Silas, and Aegiria were already waiting for them. Naruto took a little glance at Silas. He had a brown, short but arranged hair with green eyes. Besides that he looked very much like a base-line human, which he was.

The girls were not there yet, so the boys were allowed to look around or do other things. Naruto observed the training area. There were few other Mandalorians doing their own training in the area, but no one was paying attention to their gathering.

Soon the girls arrived. Laneel and Isab looked like they lacked sleep, while Purple Diamond and Alesha looked well rested. Well, Alesha at least since Naruto doubted Purple needed any sleep at all.

"Alright you're all here, line up," Jango commanded, and they obeyed. "As I said yesterday, we are now a squad, so that means each of you shall have a role within the squad. I shall be the squad leader, and Aegiria is my assistant leader. Now here is the complicated part. Since none of you were trained under the True Mandalorian, like Silas, I did not know which role I should assign you to. That is why I shall now give you a chance to explain yourself and your skill set to me." He gave them a small pause.

"There must be one medic, one engineer, one ammunition carrying and explosive handling personnel, two standard riflemen, two suppressing gunners, one scout, and one overwatcher." He gave another pause.[4]

"This is your chance to try to convince me to give you your desired role, but keep in mind, if you fail to fulfill that role, with no other factor but yourself, there are going to be consequences," he said, eyeing them dangerously. He walked to the head of the line, which was Matis.

"Explain to me how will I used you in the battlefield," Fett commanded him. Matis tensed up before answering.

"I was trained at the State War Academy of the Caldari States. Since I was a high performing student, I was picked to be trained in the advance dropsuit program," he said.

"You will have to give me details for me to understand," Fett replied.

"See the suit I wear right now? This is a dropsuit. It allowed anyone who wore it to withstand the G-force during the dropping session. Of course, we would be in a drop pod at first, but still, we don't land with our pod."

"Is the dropsuit unit operated in a squad or singular commando?" Fett inquired.

"Both, each soldier dropped down operating independently but would still work toward a common goal unless higher ranking officers from the State authority were present. In that case, all must obey him for he is the authority of the State. That is why I am proud of being here. I might be here as a normal foot soldier, but I still represent my whole people to yours. Speaking of which, I have a question," Matis said.

Jango nodded in his head, Matis had training and determination, yet with his lack of cooperating skills, it might take a while until he became a valuable asset to the team.

"Unfortunately, I need to sort out my team first. Until then, hold on to your question," Fett said, and Matis nodded. "In any event, I still don't know which role I should assign you to. You have any more specific skills?"

"Back in the academy, they taught me a wide variety of firearm techniques and other combat skills, but there are three things I excel at over my fellow dropsuit students." His hand reached for one of his guns. Its design was similar to a small machine gun, SMG, but the clip and barrel were too big to be a simple gun, energy or bullet.

"This is a GN-13 Flaylock Pistol. It has few shots per clip and not at all good fire rate, but that was because each shot is an explosive shot or a small missile. I have one of the best scores with this weapon, both from hitting the target and avoiding the damage from the explosive. Onto the next one." He put his gun away and took out another weapon, a strange-looking rifle.

"This is a weapon that was created by my people specifically by the corporation my family belongs to. This is a Ishukone Assault Rail Rifle designed by Ishukone corp., one of the eight ruling corp. of Caldari. Also this is a prototype so I-" But then he was cut off.

"Enough, we can talk about that at lunch. Now explain what it can do and why you are so good at it," Jango interrupted him.

Now he had found Matis's weakness, his obsession with his nation. He guessed he saw it coming. This guy often talked a lot about his home and 'States'. Matis suppressed his disappointed look and answered.

"Very well. The railgun was capable of mid- to long-range shot, with high damage to the target but low clip and low fire rate"

'Another low fire rate but high accuracy weapon,' Jango thought. 'This guy prefers accuracy with each shot and wants it to strike and kill. Hmm, if we have need for a sniper, he would be the one,' he thought.

"As for my last skill, it would be in the art of economics and management, but I doubt that it would do me any good here," Matis finished, and Jango gave him a nod. He walked to the next member, Oorn.

"So how can I use you, big guy?" he asked aloud.

"Hmm, I am capable in fighting. My people were not so peaceful, just like your Mandalorian. I have fought in the arena from time-to-time, but the majority of my time was spent in the mine hurling and carrying rocks. If I was lucky enough, I got to hear a rare tale of my people from the prisoner miner or got to set up an explosive. That was all I did before my time of servitude had come." Jango nodded. That pretty much summed up what role Oorn would fill.

"Time of servitude?" Alesha asked out loud and was shushed by her leader.

"Elaborate that a bit. Normally people join the Mandalorian willingly," Fett said. If Devluc and Uvaqv took a non-liberated slave as a recruit, Jango would have a problem with them. Oorn was staring at him for a second before he realized what Jango was on about.

"Ah, I see. For you people it might seem strange, but it was common for my people. Every youth was 'forced' into this period of servitude to off-worlders, so we could learn skills, gain fortune, and come back a successful adult ready to fight for themselves on our world," Oorn finished. That seemed to ease Fett a bit, though he still looked distrustful of the information.

He moved on to the next one. "What can you do, Isab?"

"I can hold my own in the battlefield though I have no professional training in the art of warfare. Before I came here, I was a nomad just like most of my race, so naturally, I have skill with spacecraft and such. So to put it simply, I would be most fit to fill the engineer role," she concluded. Jango nodded. He was glad there was finally someone who did not give an overly long explanation.

He moved on to Lanaal. "And what kind of skill can I expected from you?" he asked.

"Any kind you can expect," she replied.

Jango sighed. "Just tell me what can you do." She continued to be silent. "I can lower your wage and make your life miserable," Fett threatened.

"Fine, you want to know what I did? I was a cutthroat. I kill and steal, that was all I do. I know where to hit, where to jab, where to stab, and any place that would kill anyone stupid enough to walk into the alley I camped in," she said in a single burst. Fett narrowed his eyes.

The woman might be the most dangerous in their team. Criminals didn't often turn into Mandalorians unless they wished to escape the law, and even after that, they would still be treacherous. He would be on guard around her, and he hoped his squadmates did the same.

He went to face Alesha. Before he or she said anything, he sighed and asked.

"What can you do, Alesha?" he asked.

"Well...I can play the flute," she said with a bit of an awkward smile.

Fett stared at her for a few seconds before sighing again and asking, "As in what role, of the roles I just said, would fit you the most?" he said while trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Oh, um…" The girl tapped her chin a few times before suddenly snapping her finger. "I can fly really fast!" she stated half-proudly and half-happily.

"...I don't think you can match the speed of modern aircraft," Fett stated and caused her smile to disappear. "While that skill will certainly be of use, I wanted to know what you can do in the battlefield." She was silent a bit, and her face started to look...guilty. [5]

"Can you fight at all?" Naruto, who was next to her, asked.

"Um...no." At that, Fett facepalmed; Naruto rolled his eyes; Lanaal chuckled; Isab, Silas, Matis, and Aegiria looked at her in disbelief; Oorn and Kandosii shook their heads; and Purple Diamond retained her indifferent face. Jango took a deep breath before walking to Aegiria and Silas.

"Why, why, why? Why would Devluc and Uvaqv recruit someone who can't fight? It doesn't make sense," he told them.

"I think it was Uvaqv's idea to recruit her. No one understands that guy's mind. Then again, he is a veteran. I doubt most of us can," Silas replied.

"And what are you going to do?" Aegiria inquired.

"If she really can't do anything, I will need to hand her to a basic instructor for a few weeks. If she does have some combat skills, then I won't," he said.

He headed back to question Alesha further, which resulted in his disappointment. She did not know how to fight at all. Fett only told her of her fate with the instructor and moved on, hoping that others were not like her.

"What can you do, Naruto?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk too much about myself. So I will conclude this for you: I am a melee expert, and while I can use a blaster, I was never trained to," Naruto said.

'Let's hope he doesn't ask anything further,' Naruto thought.

"How good are you in close combat?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

He slowly took out his hidden blades, one-by-one, until there were ten in his hand.

"Do you think a normal person would pack this many hidden blades, daggers, and knives?" he asked. Jango stared at him for a while, observing Naruto again. Then he moved on and stopped in front of Purple Diamond.

"What can you do?"

"I can conjure a weapon at will." She touched the diamond on her forehead before it began to glow, and then Purple Diamond pulled out a decorated purple diamond-made lance. [6]

This surprised everybody, including Naruto. Never before had any of them heard of any race that could conjure a weapon at will.

"Impressive, and can you do anything else?" Jango asked.

"Every Gems was born in a castes society. So I am naturally ready to follow any kind of command, but since you people are not my authority, well I wouldn't say I won't follow you, just to a lesser extent than I do with my people. Also, this weapon can shoot energy blasts. Watch," Purple Diamond said as she took aim at the nearby training dummy and shot out a violent blast.

The shot hit the dummy's head and exploded. When the smoke cleared out, the dummy's head was gone. Jango was visibly impressed.

"Tell me, can your whole race do this?" he asked her.

"To some extent. I am a professional, well-trained, and rarer...'breed' of my kind. Don't expect a normal Gems to be on the same level as I am. Also, as long as the gem here," she pointed at the diamond on her forehead, "is still intact, I can't be killed," She answered without any emotion on her face. Fett nodded impressively, though he was not the only one, and moved on to the last member, Kandosii.

"Do you people still train their youth to fight at an early age?" he asked him.

"As we have since the days before the Mandalorian came," Kandosii said and smiled proudly. Fett nodded and smiled back. It seemed that was all he wanted to know.

"Alright, I will think over your 'resume'. For now, I wanted to see how you really do in combat. Everybody go to the quartermaster and ask to withdraw a standard Mandalorian rifle from his deposit. Understand?" Everyone nodded before departing to the quartermaster, well nearly everyone. Alesha was caught by Aegiria.

"Not so fast, angel. I will take you to the drill sergeant," she said before dragging the poor girl away. In the head of her blonde squadmates, he thought.

'If she can't adapt, she will die…like I used to.'

xxx

Naruto laid down the food tray, then sat down along with his teammates. They had finished a shooting session after which they performed a few more physical tests then came to breakfast. Most of them were already seated and began digging into their food. They all ate in silence and created yet another awkward moment.

Naruto could feel that all of them would not trust each other, not yet; especially Matis and Purple Diamond. They were both nationalists. They would not tolerate anyone else saying their space nation was better than any other space nation. [7]

"So," Silas tried to break the silence. "What were you going to ask back at the training area, Matis?"

"Ah, yes, I was wondering what exactly is the Mandalorian. At first I thought it was a spacefaring race, then after I came here I thought you people were some kind of mercenaries, but then after I heard you people have your own language, I was fully confused. What is the Mandalorian?" Jango opened his mouth and was about to answer when someone else stole his moment.

"We are the culture that proved that the old racial ideal can be broken." They turned to the source of the answer. They saw Aegiria and, a rather exhausted looking, Alesha holding their food trays. As they sat down, Matis continued to speak.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Mandalorian was not a group; it was not a person; it was not a race. Well it originally was but not anymore. It was a culture, an identity, a meme that can be transmit to anyone of any race, of any world, of any gender. It is the proof that a perfect society where everyone is judged based on their achievements, not what they were born as, can exist," Aegiria stated. While Matis, Purple Diamond, and Alesha seemed impressed, the others, even Jango and Silas, knew better, and one of them was more than willing to correct Aegiria's statement.

"Mandalorian, a perfect society? Don't make me laugh, Aegiria. You know they _were_ _not_ like that," Naruto countered.

"I know, they _were_ _not_ perfect, but they still-" She was cut off.

"Like I said, don't make me laugh. The Mandalorian may be fine warriors, I will admit that, but that was all they were. Their whole society would not accept anyone they deemed weak, even though the potential for the weak to grow strong exists. Moreover, anyone with any profession other than warrior within their society, be it artisan, caretaker, or even doctor was looked down on as a 'lesser' profession." Aegiria was silent and made no eye contact. [8]

"And do I have to remind you of their subjugation by Sith about 3 millenniums ago? What was the name of your leader at that time? Mandalore the Indomitable? Yes, that's him. He lost to a Sith and then pledged his loyalty to him. So much for 'Indomitable'," Naruto said, and he would mockingly laugh if he was not supposed to stick with her for a few years.

"We had changed," Jango countered him. "My father invented the new guide for the Mandalorian, Supercommando Codex, for a reason, to move us away from that barbaric way," he said.

"Go ask dozens of species you people made extinct in the past if they cared, I certainly don't," Naruto countered him harshly.

"If you don't like us, then why are you here?" Silas asked in a displeased tone.

"Who said I don't like the Mandalorian? I just like to remind our snow queen here that just because the Mandalorian don't discriminate against people based on petty reasons like race and religion, they are certainly far from perfect. They are warriors, they fight, and nothing else…much," Naruto said. The air of tension between them created even more awkward silence than before.

Isab was aware that if no one broke this silence and changed the subject, they would have a problem working as a team. Jango was probably aware of this as well, but after Naruto attacked the Mandalorian back then she doubted he, and other two Mandalorians, would want to be the one to break the silence.

She looked over at her other teammates. Lanaal, Oorn, Kandosii, and she were not very talkative, and Alesha was too exhausted or darn enough at this point. The team's only hope was either Purple Diamond or Matis. She gazed at them.

Purple Diamond was too busy writing something onto her datapad to notice her gaze. She looked over to Matis who caught her staring. Isab moved her eyes' pupils toward Naruto a few times before Matis got the message; maybe he was aware of the situation as well.

"So, Naruto," he said and caught the blonde's attention. "What are the Sith? You mentioned them a few times," he asked.

"…hmm it is not an easy task to explain the Sith. They are not a simple thing to explain, like the Mandalorian, it can mean many things," he said.

"Really? Cause what you just said back then was pretty much one thing to me," Kandosii said. Naruto could feel a little displeasure in his voice. Maybe he was angry as well because his race was one of a few that was on good terms with the Mandalorian.

"In any case, the easiest way to explain them is…it is also a culture, like Mandalorian." At that he heard a laugh from Lanaal.

"They are a culture? Really? Where did you hear that? No, nevermind, I don't want to know. But if you actually believe that, then you're an idiot," She said and earned an antagonized glance from Naruto.

"And how would you know that?" he asked.

"I lived on fucking Taris. My world got devastated by them," she said in an angry tone. Naruto now recalled why she would have that kind of prejudice against Sith; Darth Malak bombarded her world when it was in its golden age.

'Curse you, you metal chin disgrace of a Sith! You can't even kill your master, and now I have to deal with your failure! When I find your holocron, I swear I'm gonna-' His thought was interrupted when Lanaal continued her story.

"My fucking people suffered for millennia. Do I care? No, I would not, if it were not for the fact that I was in the goddamn slum because of it. You know the hardships me, my sister, and my grandmother had to go through?! It was fucking hard!" At this point she began to raise her voice a bit.

"So what if it was hard? If you think I didn't have it rough as well, you are fucking wrong! Were you ever cursed by everyone around you?!" Naruto countered. Now he started to hate this woman; she had done nothing but be a bitch since they met.

"Of course I did you fucker! Take a walk in an upper, or even the middle level, and everyone will look at you like some kind of abomination, in broad daylight! It was the thing you called 'culture' that caused all of it! The Sith are nothing but the worst thing to ever exist in this galaxy that deserved to be destroyed!" she yelled.

At this point, their team began to try to calm them down. Naruto, however, had no intention of backing down. She had insulted the Sith, which he was one, that meant she also insulted him.

"So you're blaming them for pretty much everything in your shitty life?! How do you know it was not _you_ who made your own life suck?! In fact, how do you know it's not your fucking family that caused it!" Naruto yelled back, and that was the last straw.

"Why you!" she said and leapt at Naruto.

The two got into the brawl on the ground and caused people around them to come down and try to break the fight, except three. Jango was facepalming while Oorn and Kandosii were making a bet at who would win or at least end up with more bruises. [9]

xxx

[1] You would have to use your imagination a bit here. Writing overly detailed is not a good thing. It's called show don't tell.

[2] It is not galactic standard time, just ship standard time. Also, if you do not mind, I would prefer the 24-hour time system rather than the 12-hour time system (AM/PM).

[3] My country has military conscription (i think that what it was called), so yes, every man is either trained in the reserve or risks being recruited. The latter is worse. That makes me a little familiar with how actual soldiers work. This is exactly the time they wake me up.

[4] I am not sure if eleven men squad is still using by modern military today or not. My country might be a bit outdated. Also i need to modify some role in the squad to be...unrealistic to make it a little more fit to Star Wars futuristic setting, i think.

If anyone have military experience, and experience in here i mean you actually went on military tour not reserve, like me, or read it off the wiki, please judge if this squad setting is practical or not.

[5] Her story will be explained later on. Until then, don't start calling her weak, and even if she is weak, the phrase 'character development' exists for a reason, or two, or maybe three, or a lot of reasons.

[6] I wanted to give her some weapon that is similar to Pearl to represent her intellectual and elegant air.

If you are not familiar with the Steven Universe…well I think that should be half of all current information about Gems race. More will be added in the next and a few more chapters. I hold the policy of show don't tell, so you will have to piece the pieces together on your own here and there. It's a healthy reading habit, try adopting it.

[7] People often mistake 'nationalist' and 'patriot'. A patriot is someone who loves their country a lot and is willing to die for it. A nationalist is someone who believes their country is better than anyone else's and will find any excuse to make their country the best in the world, and they are not always willing to die for their country. Know the difference…or not, cause most of the time someone who is a patriot is also a nationalist at the same time.

Also this is an alternate way for Naruto to learn team work without Team 7.

[8] Naruto was a rare case of the weak growing strong. That is why I dislike the policy of 'the strong only'. People seem to forget that the potential for the weak to grow into the strong exists.

[9] Maybe you should hate Lanaal, maybe you should not, who knows? I like to troll people just like Kishimoto…no seriously he trolls us, go watch '107 fact Naruto' to see it. Ah, master troll, why you so good at trolling, trlolololol.

Character Profile:

Name: Silas [1]

Species: Human (Mandalorian)

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Bisexual.

Age: 14

Homeworld: Unknown; presumably Mandalore.

Allegiance: True Mandalorian

Profession: Mandalorian foot soldier.

Birth date: 66 BBY

Religion: Mandalorian

Relationships: Jango Fett, friend and officer.

Appearance: Short arranged brown hair. Milky skin. Green eyes.

Bio: Silas joined the True Mandalorian at a young age. He passed the harsh training to become a Supercommando under Jaster Mereel's rule.

He would eventually met and befriended a young protégé, Jango Fett, and later became part of his squad.

[1] The reason why I choose Silas first was, well, he was not a very prominent character. And by the time we get to the climax of this arc, which from my spectating should take about…15 chapters, all the Naruto's squadmates should all be introduced. He will have more role in this story than in the comic he appeared, but he not the main character so…yeah. He should be around Kelly's level of important, if not a bit more; have impact but not ground breaking style.

Also he's a canon character, you can look him up.


	12. Welcome to the Jungle

Sith'ari

Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: Okay, I have a question. Why exactly were my favorites and followers a little bit lower compared to other stories? I mean what did I do wrong here? I have a strong and continually growing Naruto, non-gary stu Naruto, story with plot; despite sometimes making mistakes. **

**I mean, I know this is fanfic not a real book, but why do I have less followers and favorites compared to other stories that are newer and shorter? **

**And no, I did not** **refer to the harem and overpower story, even I read those for entertainment, or the author who was here before me, before 2013. I am referring to the author who join in like, 2015, with 1 or 2 stories that publish story in the same year that might or might not be disconnected with plot that borderline between normal story, like me, and entertaining fanfic, like those overpower-harem, but still have much more fav and follow than I have. I am jealous, I won't lie, but why do they have more followers?**

**Well that was a nice rage, don't always take me seriously, I can let my emotion get the best of me from time to time. Anyways if anyone knows the answer to that question, please, enlighten me.**

**On a side note, I think I did a little mistake in the last chapter. I was about to make another time-skip, an about 2 or 3 weeks skip from the Naruto and Lanaal brawl, but well too late, I will just have to live with it.**

"Really, Jango. I gave you a squad because I believed you were old enough to have that kind of responsibility." The man then looked over to several Mandalorians who held Naruto and Lanaal away from each other.

"I know," Jango replied, then sighed. "I just didn't expect them to be so…different. None of them have a common agenda, common opinion, or even common…sense." He looked straight into the man's eyes. "Jaster, I know I look very incompetent right now, but please just give me more time; I will fix this," Jango said to his foster father.

Jaster looked Jango in the eyes, then he smiled.

"Well, it's not like I am going to put someone else in charge of them, so you can still have your shots, but…if things really go south, I will have to demote you," Jaster warned his son before walking away.

Over at the table, Naruto and Lanaal still tried to fight each other. Jango looked over at them with anger on his face. He walked up to where the brawl was taking place. When he arrived, he stood in front of both the fighters. He cracked his fist, then punched Lanaal in the chin so hard she fainted with a single blow. [1]

He then turned to Naruto, who was a little dumbstruck at the display, and punched him in the chin as well. The punch was hard enough to only make Horuset dizzy but not knocked out. He punched again. Naruto was still not going down, so he punched yet again, and this time the punch managed to knock him out for good.

When both of them were out cold, the people who held them back dropped them on the floor and left for Jango to take care of his own business. After all, they all knew Jaster, their leader, wanted to test his son and would very much prefer no one intervene with the boy's squad.

"Matis, you carry Naruto. Purple Diamond, you carry Lanaal," he ordered.

"Wait, why us?" Diamond asked.

"Are you here to follow my command or question it?" Jango countered. He was not in the mood to tolerate disobedience of any kind. Purple turned to Matis, who had already lifted Naruto off the floor and onto his shoulder. She sighed before walking up to Lanaal and doing the same. Fett turned to Aegiria.

"Continue with Alesha training; I will deal with the main squad," he told her.

"Let us hope so," Aegiria replied before walking away with Alesha. Jango turned to the rest of his group.

"Let's go back to the training area before we lose any more face," he ordered before traveling to his destination with his team behind him.

After that, they returned to the training area, where they waited for Naruto and Lanaal to wake up then resumed their familiarization with the Mandalorian way of life. In the week that followed, they were trained to use a blaster and jetpack and familiarized themselves further. Jango also tried to create some bond in the squad during this time.

It was surprising work for the most part. Such as eating together, some sparing matches, which either Naruto or Kandosii always emerged the victor, and sometimes getting together to talk about themselves, though no one was willing to share much of their old life and only talked about really trivial things or questions. [2]

While Naruto and Aegiria were a bit unenthusiastic at the idea, they were still willing to go along. Lanaal, on the other hand, had to be dragged to join them. She did not seem like she wanted to make any friends and refused to cooperate unless her wage was threatened.

After a week, however, Fett's bonding plan got a little bit bumpy. Naruto had his hound back and spent time nearly every day of the following week with the beastmaster to train Zedra into a proper warbeast. Alesha trained with a drill sergeant, and her responsibility to her bird, Peo, kept her away most of the time. Matis and Purple Diamond, or PD as the others had started to call her, started to drive off to learn more about main galaxy technology, as they intended. And for Lanaal, well, she never really went along with this from the start.

On the third week, however, Jango received rather worrisome news.

xxx

The squad was waiting at their regular table in the nearly empty mess hall. They were waiting for their leader who had called all of them.

"Anybody know what this is about?" Oorn asked.

"Probably our first deployment. We are mercenary after all," Isab answered.

Then not long after that, their leader finally appeared and came to sit with them.

"Why have you called us here, leader?" PD asked.

"Because I received an order. We will be deploying soon," he answered.

"Told ya," Isab said to Oorn.

"We will be deployed on the world called Kalee. There is a conflict there between the local and the invading forces. One of the locals, the Kaleesh, somewhat managed to find us and ask for help, promising payment in resources, manpower, credits, and a good fight. Jaster decided to accept the job, so it is up to each squad leader to brief their squad." He laid down a hologram device. It was active and showed a picture of a planet. [3]

"This is Kalee. It is composed mainly of rainforest, stone city, moss-covered canyons, beaches, and lots of water. So I expected you to prepare a lot of antidotes for poisonous animals, Lanaal." Everyone was suddenly surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean _I _have to prepare the antidotes?" she asked.

"Well, remember those roles I was talking about the second day you were here? I have decided. Lanaal, you will be our medic." Everyone immediately jumped from their seats and protested, except PD. "Sit down!" Jango shouted a command. Some obeyed immediately, while some took some time and a gaze from Jango to finally sit back down.

"Listen well. I have my reasons for choosing each of you in your role, but since you are going to become a soldier soon, I will give you advice, well some of you at least." He glanced at Aegiria, then looked back at his squad, moving his own eyes to meet theirs.

"Orders don't have to make sense. That is the truth of being a soldier. Your only job is follow orders, even if they tell you to walk across a minefield, you have to do it…because it is an order," Jango told them and looked at each of them in the eyes. Out of all his squad, only Lanaal and Alesha looked away. Now he knew who he needed to look after. [4]

"Anyway, as I said, Lanaal will be our medic, and during the time before our arrival, she will be spending time with the doctors in sickbay to learn about the basics of the field medic, get it?" he asked her. She did not said anything, merely avoided his gaze. "I asked! Get it!?" he shouted.

"Yes!" she shouted back.

"Good. Matis, you will be our overwatcher, but for this deployment, use Mandalorian arms. I can't have our sniper relying on his own gun when ammo can't be found anywhere on the battlefield," he told the Caldari, who nodded. "Isab, you will be our engineer, as you wanted. Oorn, you will be our ammunition carrier and demolisher. PD and Kandosii, you are our suppressing gunners. Naruto, Silas, you two are standard riflemen, but don't let the name fool you, you are going to do more than just firing. And lastly, Alesha will be our scout." After that, Fett muttered to himself, "And let's hope you can do it."

"And what about my hound Zedra?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"What about her?"

"Will she come with me during deployment or will she stay with the beastmaster?" he asked.

"We are Mandalorian, not some official planetary defense force. You are free to choose your gear before deployment, including your beast companion if you have one. As long as it suits your role, that is. So yes, you could bring Zedra…and Peo," he said.

"Wait, why does Mister Peo have to come?" the black haired girl asked.

'Mister Peo…,' her teammates, besides Jango and PD, thought.

"Well, the truth is a deployment could take months if our opponents are on equal terms with us. Most Mandalorian will be down on the planet fighting, and only the maintainer and pilot will remain on the ship. No one is going to take care of that bird. You either prepare lots of food before we leave or simply bring him with us. Your choice," Fett ended his sentence coldly.

"Due to these reasons, I expect you all will spend your time before our deployment wisely. You have 4 days. Dismissed," Jango ordered before walking away. The others got up as well.

"I am going to the armory for weapons and armor. Anyone with me?" Kandosii asked.

Most of them went with him, but a few others went off to do their thing.

On the first day before deployment, most of them went to choose their firearms and prepare their armor for the battle ahead. Most were able to get standard True Mandalorian armor, with the exception of Naruto and Matis.

Matis preferred to adjust his dropsuit rather than getting new armor. The reason was because it was Caldari's. He worked with the Mandalorian armorer for the other three days to turn his suit into something similar to Mandalorian armor.

As for Naruto, it seemed his luck had finally run out. There was no more armor of his size, not at the time he asked for it. He would have to wait a month or so before the shipment of armor arrived. The armorer was nice enough to give him a helmet and parts so he would not be completely exposed, not that he worried about getting hit, but he did.

On the second day, they started getting on with their duties. Naruto and Silas started practicing on the firing range with Jango instructing them; Matis was also there to practice as well. Oorn went to look at each type of explosives and ammunition he had to carry. PD and Kandosii were separated in preparing for their roles, but they would be ready for it.

Isab spent most of her time with the other Mandalorian field engineer to learn what she had to do on the field. Alesha spent every day with either the drill sergeant or her bird. On the last day, however, she went to the beastmaster for an unknown reason. Aegiria spent time doing her own thing, but since she had been deployed before, no one was really worried. Lanaal was forced to study with the Mandalorian doctor, much to her dismay.

When Jango went to inquire about her progress, they said she listened but had no idea whether she just pretended or actually learning something. Fett was not comfortable with that.

The four days flew by, and the day of their first deployment was finally here.

xxx

Naruto and Zedra were the first to arrive at the hanger. Since his armor and equipment was not much, Naruto needed the least time to prepare. Zedra, on the other hand, was fully equipped with the standard beast gear for Mandalorian creatures, including some armor pieces, a strap for carrying weapons or messages, and, as Naruto requested, metal claw covers and a tail blade.

He looked around the place. It was buzzing with the sound of transporter engines, the noise of footsteps, the shouting of people, and the smell of weapon oil and explosive components. He looked past all the racket, past the hanger barrier and at the green planet he was about to descend to.

'It feels just like yesterday that I was just an ant on the pathetic rock that is my homeworld. Now I am travelling space to a planet not even my own nor I ever knew of. This made everyone back there look like nothing but primitive monkeys,' he thought.

'**Ay, even I must admit, this space travel thing was strange to me as well, and that's saying something,' **Kurama replied. Naruto continued to be locked by the look of the world before him, until a voice called.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He heard a voice from behind him, and he turned around to see who it was. He was a Mandalorian with a longer, but also thinner, helmet, brownish orange armor, and a skull on his left shoulder pad. "In all my years, I had never thought I would be back to my homeworld again," he said.

"You are a Kaleesh?" Horuset asked him.

"Do you have a degree in being obvious?" the Kaleesh asked sarcastically. "Advice, boy, never state the obvious. Mandalorian hate the slow and the hesitant one. Catch the gleam of what's going on quick and only question it if you are 100% unsure," he told Naruto. "I am Maaquam ale Kunnge, born on the very world we are about to drop to." He nodded his head for Horuset to tell him his name. [5]

"I am Naruto, born nowhere important," he said and was extending his right hand before stopping midway and changing to extend his left hand instead. This caused the Kaleesh to smile behind his helmet.

"So you realize?" he asked.

"Yes, not only do I offer you my heart by extending my left side, but it was also a smart move because my right hand is where I hold my weapon," Naruto said with a smirk. Maaquam laughed at the boy's cleverness. [6]

"Ha! You're finally catching on quick, Naruto. You might make a fine Mandalorian, might," he told the boy and then shook his hand before starting to walk off. "I hope you have good luck down there, _ade_!" He waved back at him. Naruto smirked at that.

'Warrior culture, they are all the same,' he thought. Naruto shifted his head to the entry. He sensed one of his team was finally here. Isab entered. She spotted the blonde and walked up to him.

"You look ragged," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in" Naruto replied to the smiling Vahla.

"And are you really bringing that ax with you? It's terribly overweight," Isab stated.

"I can bring whatever weapon I choose," he replied. They continued to talk about minor things.

Soon they were joined by Oorn, whose armor was bigger and bulkier and his helmet was modified to fit his head, and Silas.

After a while, Aegiria, along with Alesha, joined them. Alesha's armor was modified to allow her wings to come out of her armor and her jetpack was also smaller, probably because she would be using her wings for flight rather than the jetpack. She also brought an unexpected companion, Peo. He was donned with two light armor pieces on the back and chest along with a strap and a pair of metal covers on his talons.

"So you will bring him along?" Isab asked.

"Yes, I think he could be of some help," she said.

"Just be careful. If the enemy has snipers, he will be shot," Matis said as he came to join the group.

His new armor still retained his dropsuit's cubic appearance but had been modified to have the Mandalorian extra devices, color scheme, symbols, and T-shape visor.

"Looking good, Matis," Silas commented.

"Thanks," he replied.

At that moment, Peo flew from Alesha's shoulder down to the ground in front of Zedra. The bird squawked. Zedra leaned her face in, as if Peo wanted to tell her something. When Zedra's head was close enough, the Kalidor pecked Zedra on the head before flying back to Alesha's shoulder.

Zedra became enraged and was about to leap at the little fiend if Naruto did not pull her back.

"Calm! Girl, calm!" he yelled at the enraged hound. "Alesha, tell your bird to not do that again," he told the scout. She bowed her head in apology before turning away to scorn her bird. After the charade, Kandosii and Jango joined them, which left only PD and Lanaal. Ten minutes later, they started to wonder where those two were.

"I am here." They heard PD's voice. They turned around to see the Gem in somewhat light-purple Mandalorian armor and carrying her helmet. The armor plates were there, but the cloth seemed to blend in with her old cloth; like new armor entirely.

"Why does your armor look like that?" Jango asked.

"I don't need the whole thing. So I stripped the plates before shifting my form and installing those plates onto my body," she explained. Her squadmates looked at each other in confusion. PD sighed. "Fine, I will explain this to you carbon-based life forms. Gems don't have real bodies. My real self is here." She pointed at her forehead. "This gem is the real me; my body that you see before you is like a…solid projection. As long as this gem is still intact, I am alive. And since this 'body' is just a projection, I can remake it to fit my purpose. Watch," she said before her body glowed and shifted to look exactly like Jango, with both his face and body, only everything was purple.

"My amazement for your race grows yet again," Naruto commented, and PD smirked proudly. Jango snapped out of his own amazement.

"Did you see Lanaal anywhere?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. She was at-" She was cut off by a voice.

"Here." They were interrupted when the devil herself walked in.

"Are you prepared, medic?" Jango asked.

"Of course," she said and showed him her medical box and its contents.

"Good then. Let's get going," he said before leading his team to their transporter. They all were seated and put on their safety belt. "Pilot, we're set," Jango told the pilot.

"Roger," he replied. The transporter lifted up and flew out of the hanger along with a thousand others.

xxx

As the transporter made its planet fall, the people inside could feel their vehicle shaking against the G-force of the planet. Suddenly, the communication device rang up.

"_This is Jaster speaking to every squad. Our mission is to push back the invader off this world and cause the least collateral damage to the world original inhibitor. 'Takli nahyuli, Mando.' It means, 'I am you ally, the Mandalorian.' Remember this phase well, not all our host members know basic. Do your job, that is all I'm expecting. Jaster out."_ The leader of the Mandalorian finished his speech.

"Well, what is our mission?" Matis asked Jango.

"Our mission is scouting. We will be deploy far from the main fighting force along with some other squads to locate and, if possible, demolish an enemy commanding center," Jango informed them.

"What can we expect when we land?" Isab asked.

"Terrain? At best? An open, tall grass field. At worst? A cliff. As for encounter chance, I am not sure. Our enemies are the ones that look like mantis called Yam'rii, but just call them Huk like the locals. They use advanced weaponry, so be careful. Our native ally are the Kaleesh. They have orange skin and skull masks; couldn't mistake them with the Huk. The flora should be similar to normal rainforests, full of poisonous bugs, plants, and animals. If we are _lucky,_ we will find a larger predator, but I doubt that," Jango briefed them.

"Will our enemy be using range or melee weapons?" Naruto asked.

Jango was about to answer when the transporter shook violently.

"We are entering the Huk territory. They're shooting us with anti-aircraft guns. I could either drop you here or risk going in a bit further," the pilot said to them.

"Well that's your answer," Jango said to Naruto before starting to thinking about his landing options. He looked at his team before he asked. "Are you people good with jetpacks yet?" he asked them; all nodded. "Pilot, go in a bit further and open the door. We will jetpack drop."

"Roger that, good luck, _ade,_" the pilot replied.

"And what about Zedra?" Naruto asked him.

"You're either carrying her down with you, or let her go with the pilot back to the forward base," Jango replied before starting to check his equipment. Naruto looked at the others. They were also busy checking their equipment as well.

'Fine, let's hope my back can heal back in time,' Naruto thought as he looked to the tiger-sized hound.

'**As long as your bones didn't break, you should be fine,' **Kurama replied with a low chuckle. The transporter door began to open.

"Get ready," Jango told them as he took off his safety belt. Everybody else followed. "Try landing as close to each other as possible. I will com you for the rally point," he explained. "Jumping in 5…4…3…2…1…go!" he shouted and ran out the door and into the sky. The others followed him with Naruto being the last since he had to frontally carry Zedra so she did not get burnt by the jetpack.

As he jumped off the transporter, he looked down and saw a long way down to the ground. He was falling fast. He positioned himself and activated his jetpack to try and slow down the fall. It seemed to work, but it would not be enough for him to have a soft landing. Finally, he was near the planet, and he boosted his jetpack to the maximum to slow him down even further. He might run out of fuel, but at least he would still be alive.

He and his hound hit the tree line and caused Naruto to stop his jetpack. After tangling and hitting the branches of trees, they finally fell down to the grassy ground of the jungle. Naruto got up and looked over to Zedra, who already got up and ran up to him. She stopped beside him, and Naruto stroked her head.

"You're getting fat. Guess they fed you good during that one week," he teased his hound while stroking her head harder. She barked back half annoyingly, half happily. Naruto let go of her head before he checked on his wrist device. The fuel was at 42%, not too shabby. The communication was not well, however. The jungle seemed to block the signal.

He tried to look up to the sky, but the jungle was too thick to see the sky clearly, giving him no chance of following any of his teammate's jetpack's trails.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound coming from the surrounding bushes. He turned to the source of the sound. He could feel three presences, one was curious, but the other two intended to bring harm. He readied his blaster while Zedra readied her claws and teeth.

Then a beast jumped out of the bush. It was similar to a tiger in body structure but with four frontal feet, a stranger color scheme, and more arranged teeth.

As the creature leaped toward Naruto, intending to kill him, it was surprised when Naruto lowered his blaster. It thought it would kill this prey, but suddenly, something tackled it from the side.

Zedra sunk her sharp teeth into the creature's body and pinned it to the ground. This allowed Naruto to take out his ax and chop the beast's head off. He shifted his eyes but made no turn as the second beast, a smaller one, jumped out of the same bush in an attempt to kill him.

Horuset would have turned around and spilt the little creature in half if he did not feel that the third presence was holding a blaster and aiming at it. The shot was fired before the little fiend could reach him. Naruto turned to the shooter and saw a Kaleesh warrior step out of the bush.

Zedra growled at him and caused the warrior to aim his weapon at her. Naruto put his hand in front of her as a sign for her to stop, and she did.

"Takli nahyuli, Mando" Naruto told the warrior.

He then slowly lowered his rifle.

"Are you the outsider that came to aid us?" the warrior asked in Basic with his native accent, which made it a little hard to understand.

"Yes," Horuset answered.

"In that case, come. We have no time to lose if we want to drive the _Huk_ off this world," the warrior said before taking the lead.

"And how can I trust you?" he asked the bone masked warrior.

"You don't. Trust is only given to someone you truly know in and out. You just need to follow, so we can win the war," he answered.

"No, I mean how can I be sure you will not attack me for whatever reason?" Naruto corrected himself.

"You don't either," he simply stated. "But I am the one leading while you hold the gun behind my back. Does that put me at an advantage if I wanted to kill you?" he asked the blonde.

"…what is your name? That's a better way to start making allies than let them have you at gunpoint," Naruto said.

"I am Qymaen jal Sheelal," he answered.

"I am Naruto… See that was not so hard. Lead the way, Qymaen," Naruto said. As the Kaleesh turned around to lead them, he muttered a sentence in his native tongue.

"Welcome to the jungle, Mando."

xxx

[1] The chin has several nerves, so if you attack there, it is possible to knock someone out. That's why boxers target their punch there.

[2] I planned to write this part a bit longer and in more detail, but despite this story being lengthy, I need to pick up the pace. I mean it's already the third chapter, we need to start getting into action. Besides there is no real change to the squad's character development until they get into real battle.

[3] This does not actually happen in 'canon'. This completely went against what should have been. No one was supposed to interfere with this conflict. Well not at this stage at least, until it resolved itself. But not only will this give our group some real experience and adventure, Naruto will also get to meet a certain someone who we know pretty well.

[4] This is the most memorable thing I heard when I was in the reserve training, 'Order doesn't have to make sense', what an eye opener at how brutal it is to be a soldier. Don't know if American soldiers have the same policy though.

[5] A little bit Boy Scout, but it is a fact in the age where people hold guns in their right hand. Also, to offer your heart is a symbol of a warrior.

[6] You don't have to remember every character name. I'll just add detail to make the world a bit more alive.

Character profile:

Name: Qymaen jal Sheelal; original name. Grievous; adopted name, canon.

Species: Kaleesh, original. Kaleesh-cyborg, canon.

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Hetrosexual.

Age: Roughly, 25 years old, current. Roughly, 50, canon.

Homeworld: Kalee

Allegiance: Kaleesh

Profession: Kaleesh warrior, later warlord. Canon; general of separatist droid army.

Birth date: Unknown, roughly 77 B.B.Y.

Religion: Kaleesh's religion.

Relationships: Ronderu lij Kummar; unknown relationship type, but very close. Count Dooku, master, canon. Darth Sidious; leader. Obi-wan Kennobi; rival and enemy.

Appearance: Black hair. Brown reptile skin. Golden eyes. Unique: Wore a muumuu skull-longer skull type-mask and fabrics wrapped all over his body.

Bio: Qymaen jal Sheelal, who would later be known as General Grievous, was born on the planet Kalee as a Kaleesh during the Huk War, the conflict between native Kaleesh and the invader Yam'rii.

Even in a young age, he was trained by his father to fight the Huk. By the age of eight, he had already killed forty Huk, and by twenty-two, he had been worshipped as a demigod by his people due to his kill count.

He would later meet Ronderu lij Kummar, who would become his closest companion. The two became the unstoppable force in the Huk War and would lead their people to many victories.

[Non-canon] But that change was nothing compared to when he had met Naruto Uzumaki, or Darth Horuset.


	13. They know

Sith'ari

They know

**A/N: YES! YEES! THE FORCE AWAKENS IS THE BEST STAR WARS IN ZA WARUDO! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A CHAPTER! **

**Also you might wonder why I have gone missing for so long. Well, there was an exam then a little writing contest after that I was working on another story and then I feel like...well…'If I didn't get to see Episode 7, none of you get a chapter' that kind of feeling...well...sorry.**

"There are more of you, aren't there, outsider?" Qymaen asked Horuset as they walked through the forest to their destination.

"How were you able to see them? The jungle is too thick to see anything; the light barely comes through," Naruto asked him rather than answer.

"I was on top of a tree to observe the outsider my people have called to our aid, not that I believe we need one," he answered, and now it was Naruto's turn.

"Yes, there are…13 of us, counting my hound and my teammate's bird," Naruto answered.

"And where are they now? Moreover, where is your promising army?" the Kaleesh asked.

"We are…commando. We are deployed away from the main force for other missions," Naruto answered cautiously, making sure he did not give away sensitive information. "My team got separated when we made a jetpack drop."

"Then we must find them," Qymaen said. Naruto could understand why the Kaleesh would want that, but he needed to be sure his intentions were not to exploit them. He only needed to make him answer a question to know what his real intentions were.

"Why would you want to help me find my team?" Naruto asked. Qymaen turned around to look at him in dismay.

"Strength in numbers. It's a simple tactic that only an imbecile can't think of," he answered in annoyance.

Naruto had read his intentions. What he said was his truth, but Naruto also felt something else.

"You speak like you don't like the tactic as well," Naruto said.

"Of course I don't. True warriors do not rely on numbers but on their skill. The overrun with sheer numbers tactic is a shameful display of a cowardly commander and useless soldiers that must be thrown in numbers to be effective," the Kaleesh explained, "which is something those Huk do as well."

"They are a bug race, right? Isn't that the nature of all bugs? Throwing themselves away for the sake of their nest?"

"Aye, if that was the case, I might show them some mercy in battle, but those _Huk_ did not unite by some queen like primitive bugs. They have their own minds and do whatever they want, no matter how bad, as long as they can get away with it," Qymaen answered in anger but not the outburst type of anger.

"I see, and how do you know your people wouldn't do the same?" Naruto asked.

"Because if they did, they would be denied the right to ascend to godhood with our ancestors. We have codes to honor our opponent, the ones that deserve it at least, by giving mercy to the one among them whose profession was not to fight or the one that shows a sign of being honorable, which is killing them quick and clean and giving the body a proper burial."

"Hmm, I guess it could be worse," Naruto replied.

He recalled that Sith and Mandalorian had done things much worse than death to their enemy, much worse. These people were at least willing to kill their opponent quickly. Horuset guessed that was…the term would be 'humane', but since they were not human, using the word might be a bit strange. [1]

"We are here," Qymaen said. They stopped in front of the tree that outgrew the forest and into the sky. "If we climb up this tree, maybe we can spot your friends," he said before starting to climb up, with Naruto following behind.

Once at the top, they could see the grand forest, lush with the greenness of plants untouched by technology, stretching as far as eyes could see. But that only made their task harder.

"This is going to be troublesome," Naruto commented.

Then suddenly, they spotted purple light radiating from the east of the jungle. Naruto remembered that was PD's weapon color.

Zedra barked all of the sudden. She pointed her head to the west. Above the tree line, high in the sky, was a big, dark turquoise bird flying in a circle. There were no doubt that that was Peo.

Then to the north, a red flare suddenly popped up in the sky. Only Jango, Aegiria, and Oorn possessed one.

"I guess those were your friends," the Kaleesh said.

"Yes…let's split up, it will be faster to recover them that way. You go to the west, I will go to the east, and Zedra, you go to the north," Naruto ordered.

"And why should I go to the west rather than the north or east?" Qymaen asked cautiously.

"Because my teammate to the west was the most…open-minded compared to the others. She should give you nearly no trouble by simply mentioning my name. That is, if she is alone. The one to the east barely has a concept of truth, and the one to the north might be too paranoid," Naruto explained.

"Very well, then west I shall go then," he said before starting to climb down the tree.

Naruto turned to address Zedra.

"You heard me, get to the flare and bring whoever you find back here. Anything that isn't Mandalorian or Kaleesh, kill it." She barked in affirmation before climbing down.

Naruto stayed on the tree for a while, until he sensed that Qymaen was far enough. Then he jumped off the tree and started running above the treeline toward Purple Diamond.

xxx

"Think anyone will see that flare?" Isab asked.

"It's either our friends or the Huk," Jango replied.

After the jetpack drop, the two were able to reunite, but they could not find any trails to their other teammates.

"So should we wait or sho-" Before Isab could finish her sentence, Kandosii suddenly came out from one of the bushes.

"Dammit, you almost gave me a heartattack," Isab told him.

"If you get a heartattack from this, I would like to see what will happen when we get ambushed," he replied.

"Don't jinx it, Kan," Jango said.

"Don't pretend it wouldn't happen," the Mandallian replied.

"I don't pretend it would not happen, but I very much prefer we don't get ambush if possible," he corrected.

They heard a sound of a dog baying. They recognized the sound.

"Was that Naruto's dog?" Jango asked.

"Its name is Zedra, and it's a hound," Kandosii told her.

"Technically, she was, umm…I think her species was call Tuk'ata," Isab said. Then they heard another bark, much louder this time.

"So what? Should we walk to her or let her come to us?" Isab asked Jango.

"Let her come to us. If it was really Zedra, then she will come to us. From what Naruto said, she is trained well enough to recognize us," Jango replied. So they waited.

They continued to hear the sound of Zedra barking and baying. It was getting closer and closer, but then it abruptly stopped. Suddenly, another sound roared up, a sound of another beast could be heard followed by the sound of heavy footsteps heading toward their position.

"Prepare your weapons," Jango ordered.

They turned off their guns' safety lock before taking aim at the trees ahead. The sound came closer, each time louder than the last. They readied to shoot whatever come into their sight.

Then, jumping out of the thick bush was Zedra. She spotted the group and immediately ran up to them before turning around and preparing to attack. The group took this as a signal that something dangerous was on its way, and from the shaking ground, it was something big.

The yellow beast burst out of the jungle and ran toward them. With the horns on its head, its intention were clear: to try and ram them into oblivion. The team started shooting while Zedra barked at it. The laser did not appear to be very effective against it.

It reached the group, and without any delay, tried to ram the team with its horns. Jango and Isab dodged it for their lives, but the beast missed Kandosii, which left him as the only one to continue attacking. The beast now focused on him. Its anger grew as each laser bolt hit its body.

It leaped through the air and landed on top of Kan, which pinned him to the ground. It tried to bite him with its sharp teeth, but Kan was able to keep it at bay with one of his hands. His other hand tried to reach for his light repeating blaster, but it was too far.

Zedra ran up to him. On her way, she kicked the blaster into the Mandallian's hand before jumping on top of the beast and sinking her teeth and claws into its spine. The beast's head moved upward from Kandosii to roar in pain, which gave Kan a chance to retaliate. He put his repeater into the beast's mouth before pulling the trigger and unleashing the barrage of lasers into the beast's mouth until its head exploded, literally.

The beast collapsed down onto Kan. The weight crushing him beneath its corpse. He tried to push it off by himself, but it was too heavy. Jango, Isab, and Zedra came to his aid. With the strength of the four combined, they were able to push it off the giant. Kan got himself off the ground and turned to Zedra.

"I owe you one," he told her. The hound nodded but had no other response. It barked before starting to walk off.

"I think she wanted us to follow," Isab said.

"Come on, she should lead us to Naruto or the others," Jango said before following.

xxx

Naruto landed roughly a mile before he reached where PD should be. The Gem barely had any ties to the Force, making it extremely difficult from him to sense when she approached him and when he tried to seek her out. Nevertheless, he could still feel some of it, and from what he felt, she should be just up ahead.

Soon PD came into his view. She was in an open area of the forest, standing on top of an enormous beast with her lance stuck in its head. Naruto walked into her view. She turned her head towards him.

"I see you followed the noise," PD told him.

"And I see you have your first kill."

"Gems are not unfamiliar with the concept of death if that is what you were referring to."

"Really? From what you tell us, your race sounds invincible."

"No, that is not the case, we-" She was suddenly cut off when Naruto put his hand up. He looked around for a few seconds before turning his attention back to her.

"There are enemies heading our way."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Personal training. Now get down from there." She made her way down from the creature she had killed. "We can either move now or try to ambush them, which do you want to go for?" he asked her.

While it looked like he let her take the lead by letting her choose, in truth he was the one controlling the situation; after all, both ideas were his.

He played this little mind game to test PD. If she chose the first option, he would get to try to use the Force to persuade her to go with the ambush instead, for he wanted to see how much the Force would affect Gems, even if they did not have a strong Force presence.

If she went with another choice, ambushing, then he would be able to observe the Gems' capacity in real combat. From what PD demonstrated, she, and by extension her race, seemed impressive so far, but everything must have a weakness, and he intended to find it while observing her powers. [2]

Whatever choice she chose, it would be a win-win for him.

"Can you guess how many enemies are heading here?" she asked.

"Probably three to five, I am not that sure," he told her parts of the truth. There were actually three of them.

PD was silent in her thoughts, then she spoke.

"We will ambush them. With both you and I, the chance they will survive or retaliate before they die is rather slim."

Was that overconfident? A two against three fight was not a situation any normal person would put themselves in. He tried to sense her thoughts, but it was very difficult.

"Ugh, why do I feel...what is your people's word for a condition that your head feels something but not to the point of being a headache?"

Naruto immediately stopped trying to peek into her mind. He was too forceful that she felt the attack on her mind. He needed to make her show more 'open up' than this if he wanted to feel what she felt.

"It's called dizzy," he answered.

"Yes, that, why do I feel that all of the sudden?"

"Probably the temperature, your homeworld might have a different biosphere than this place."

"Maybe, alright let's plan our ambush," PD said.

She looked around, then picked up a nearby stick and was about to draw a plan on the dirt when Naruto interrupted her.

"No, don't draw the plan. We don't have that much time. Just tell me where to position and what to do," he told her. [3]

"Alright, we hide behind the treeline over there and wait. With my supression weapon and your rifle skills, we will take them out in no time," she finished.

Naruto only nodded. While this was a rather stupid plan for many reasons, he followed her order anyway. He just hoped PD had something to show or else this would be a big waste of time. They moved into the treeline and laid down on the grassy ground, aiming their weapons at the open area.

After waiting for a few minutes, three mantis people came into the view.

"So that's what the Huk look like," Naruto whispered.

"Only one carries a ranged weapon? That doesn't seem wise when your opponents have blasters."

"Some races have powerful natural 'defense' mechanisms, like yours."

"I see, this will be much easier then," Purple said before taking aim at one of the Huk examining the beast she'd slain. She took a deep breath before taking the shot. The beam soared through the air and was about to hit her target, if one of the three mantis didn't see the shot and yank his friend away.

Immediately, PD and Naruto started firing at the Huk patrol. Naruto missed most of the shots, intentionally. The Huks hid themselves behind the corpse of the beast PD had slain. The two continued to fire until something was thrown at them, something Naruto had anticipated.

"Grenade!" he shouted and dodged to the left while PD dodged to the right. Within a second, the whole world turned white for Naruto. The whiteness faded as quickly as it came. Naruto looked around and tried to locate his friend, but she was nowhere to be found.

He almost shouted out in frustration, 'What a waste of time and resources.'

He lowered his head to dodge a shot from the Huk. He dodged a few more before throwing a kunai into one of the Huk's eyes. The Huk looked at their dead friend before turning back to Naruto, only to see that he was already gone. Before they could look anywhere else, the ax swung in a circle, and their heads soon rolled on the ground.

Horuset looked down at his slain enemy. Their eyelid-less bug eyes made them much more disturbing to look at. He walked back to the explosion point.

'Where are her body pieces?' he thought.

As he continued to examine the scene of destruction, he spotted something out of place: a purple diamond. He felt like it could tie to PD, but this was a battlefield; he could not be too sure. He tried to sense if it was a landmine or other weapon employed by the Huk.

Then he felt it. It wasn't a sense of danger, it was emotions. Anger, pain, resolve, fear, and all of it had a familiar signature.

"PD?!" Naruto exclaimed out loud. Even he could not hold his surprise over such an ability. Natural advance weaponry, at-will shapeshifting, reducing a body to gem stone in a fatal state and, worst of all, force resistance. They would either be one of the biggest threats to him...or his most powerful ally.

In any case, he halted the thought of the future and picked up the Gems. He examined the shining stone before considering his options. Out of all the choices, he decided to carry her.

He began walking back to the rally point with PD in his hand.

xxx

Naruto was the first to arrive back at the giant tree where he and his companions had split up. There he sat down and waited for the others with PD at his side.

For a short while, he sat in silence thinking of trivial things to pass time as he waited for his teammates' arrival.

'**Kid, I think it's time we talk." **Kurama suddenly spoke up.

'About what?'

He sighed. **'About things that happened just about a month ago.'**

'If you are talking about Master, then there is nothing to be said. I won, I proved myself, and now I am off of her leash,'Naruto replied.

'**Not that. By the Sage, you really have forgotten, didn't you.'**

'About what?'

'**About the fact that your old master was able to stop your chakra entirely,'** Kurama said.

Naruto's eyes widened in remembrance. He was too focused on many thing on that day. He had nearly forgotten about it.

'Shit, now I remember.'

'**Good, because I have been wondering since that day how you are going to deal with it.'**

Naruto's mind raced with ideas on the subject. He was a bit skeptical that all Force users could do the same thing his master did to him, but there would likely be a few others who were on her level, including some of the Jedi.

'Not good, not good, not good, not good, not good! If she can do it, others can do it, especially them!' Naruto thought with worry and a little fear.

'**Kid, stop panicking and start thinking; that's what you always do,'** Kurama said.

'Yes...yes, you're right," Naruto said as he started to calm down. 'There is no use panicking, there are no Force-sensitive arou-' Naruto paused. Then his expression turned to worry once again. 'Isab! She's a Force-sensitive! No, no, she's not that strong, but what if she can disable my chakra, yet she isn't a Jedi or a real Force-user, still she-' His thoughts were interrupted by Kurama.

'**By the Sage, kid, shut up! Why are you getting so worked up about this? It's not like you weren't in a worse situation before.'**

'No, you're wrong there. This is the worst situation possible. My chakra is everything, Kurama, including access to your power.'

Kurama went silent for a minute, then spoke up. **'Hmm, I didn't expect XoXaan's words about how will you change to be true, but now I am not so sure. You're really starting to cling to power, the chakra, and become paranoid when you are about to lose it; like all power hunger do.'**

This time it was Naruto's turn to stay silent. After a long minute of thinking, he inhaled the air before speaking back.

'You're right, I'm really starting to change, but I will not let what that bitch said about me become real. I will be the Sith in my own way and with my own method, not hers. I will carve my own path into the galaxy, and maybe I will change, a bit, but I will always be me.'

'**Another long philosophical speech I see. Well, I won't deny that you will change, it's natural, but if things turn ugly for ME, I will not hesitate to rip out your stomach to kick your ass in the real world,'** Kurama warned. [4]

'Aww, and I thought we were friends,' Naruto replied sarcastically.

'**Well, true friends would never be afraid to hurt you if it would help you,' **Kurama replied with a playful tone. They both chuckled, then Kurama spoke up again.** 'Seriously though, how are you planning to deal with people with the ability to disable chakra?'**

Naruto went silent again, thinking on the matter.

'If that case ever happened, then I would need to analyze my opponent first. If he or she was just a single person, who would no doubt be a Force-sensitive, then I think I should be able to win with my skill and the Force alone. If that person had an army behind him, and when I say army I mean like hundred to thousand personnel, then I will 'tactically' retreat,' Naruto said.

'**I see. There are still some questions, but I don't think you can answer them.'**

'And what are the questions?'

'**First is how were you not knocked out when XoXaan disabled your tenketsu-' **He was cut off.

'Chakra nods,' Naruto said.

'**Tenketsu,' **Kurama repelled.

'Chakra nods!' Naruto yelled.

'**Tenketsu!'** Kurama yelled back louder.

'Chakra nods!' Naruto yelled even louder.

'**For fuck's sake! Are we arguing about what to call a small detail now?!'**

'Damn right, we are! I want nothing to do with my homeworld, not its picture, not its clothes, and definitely not its language!'

'**And that makes us have to argue in the most ridiculous manner?!'**

'Yeah!'

'**...oh my Sage, this is stupid.' **Kurama remained silent for several minutes before finally giving up. **'Fine, we'll call it chakra nods. Satisfied?'**

'Why should I be? It's just a name,' Naruto replied bluntly.

'**...'**

'...'

'**...'**

'...'

'**I regret everything I have ever done for you…'**

'...'

'**...'**

'...'

'**...'**

'...So…back to the point?'

'**And make me forget this? Sure,'** Kurama replied tiredly. **'Like I said, how were you not knocked out after having your main…chakra nod disabled is beyond me. Normal chakra users, save for the Sage of Six Paths and his brother, would be down on the ground in no time. Even if they were strong enough, like Madara or Hashirama, they would at least be weakened, but you, you can withstand it and can continue to fight, not at 100%, but still much much better than normal ninja.' **

'So what you are saying is, what I did back in the tomb is an impossible feat?'

'**Honestly? Yes, but only because you're still a kid.'**

Naruto was about to ask for more details, but then he sensed some presence were approaching him.

'We'll discuss this later.'

'**Or maybe never, if we forget about it again.'**

Naruto looked in the direction where the presence was. He closed his eyes and quickly focused. He could sense the presence of four people, but he stopped as soon as he felt that one of them was Zedra. When he opened his eyes, he heard a rustling sound coming ahead of him.

"Took you long enough," he yelled at the sound.

After a few moments, he received a reply.

"Yeah, yeah, how about you try stepping on a snake nest and see how that goes," the voice of Isab replied as she, along with Kandosii, Jango, and Zedra, came into the view.

"Did you find anyone else?" Jango asked him.

"Well, I found PD."

"And where is she?"

"Umm," Naruto hesitated. He simply gestured his head at the purple gem lying beside him.

"Wait...don't tell me that she-" Jango was cut off by Naruto.

"Before you ask, I don't know. All I know is a grenade hit us, well her mostly, and when the fight finished, what was left in her place was this." Naruto pointed at the gem.

"No offense, Naruto, but...I feel like you know more than you let on," Jango said suspiciously.

"Thought we were supposed to trust each other," Naruto countered, but his eyes immediately widened a bit. That was a very bad reply; it was like he had just told him he had something to hide by telling him that he didn't.

"Yes, we should. That's why I don't trust you. You didn't trust us enough to tell us you are Force-sensitive."

'They know!?' Naruto screamed in his mind.

"How did you know?!" Naruto asked in outrage.

"I told him." Isab joined the conversation.

"Huh, guess I do really underestimate you as a fellow Force-sensitive," Naruto said dismissively.

"Most Vahla are in a Force cult, Naruto. We were taught well enough about the Force. I can't do any of that fancy Jedi stuff, but I can at least sense another Force-sensitive."

"I see." Naruto changed his focus back to Jango. "So, what now, leader?"

"Now I want you to tell me what happened to Purple Diamond."

"Like I said, she got hit by a grenade, and this was in her place." Naruto repeated his words.

"And like I said, I know you know more than that." Jango also repeated his words.

"Hmm, well not as much as you hope. I also sense that this is, well, Purple Diamond."

"So she turned into a gem, eh? Well, that's hard to believe, but from what she can do so far, it might be possible, but what I really want to know is whether you have anything to do with it," Jango said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Naruto stood up in haste. If there was one thing he refused to be, it was betrayer; and he would do anything within his power to never be one, no matter how much it would contradict Sith doctrine.

"Listen here, if you are saying I am the one who caused her to be in this state, you're wrong. The Huk did it. And if you don't believe, I can lead you to where the fight took place," Naruto told him hatefully.

They both looked into each other's eyes, challenging one another until one was willing to step back.

"By the way, who exactly gave you the authority to be our leader?" Naruto asked. Fett only remained silent. "Oh right, your dad did. What a daddy boy you are, _di'kutla ad!"_ Naruto insulted. [5]

"Ooo, that's harsh," Kan whispered to Isab as they both observed.

Jango clenched his fist. He knew what Naruto was trying to do. He was trying to force him into blind rage and fight him...but why did he need to wait for Naruto to provoke him? After all, he was a Mandalorian.

"I know what you're trying to do, challenging leadership is common in ancient Mandalorian. So how about this? Cut the stupid crap, and let's get this on?" Jango offered with a savage smirk inside his helmet.

Naruto smirked back. "And this is why I like the Mandalorian: no bullshit, just straight to the point. Sure, let's fight, no gun!"

**A/N: Early happy new years by the ways guys, also late merry christmas. The chapter needed to be cut or else me and my beta could not deliver it before the end of the year. **

**Also to user name ' ', Coke is better...and I didn't give Naruto any bloodline and did not plan to, and am never going to.**

[1] Whatever your belief is, I hope you recognize that there is a fate worse than simply death in this world. Afterlife doesn't count. Sure, it can be worse than death, but it is after death so you know…

If you are an atheist or theist of whatever religion, keep it to yourself. This is a place to relax, not argue, but seeing as you're already reading this, I suppose you are already relaxing.

[2] I want to start learning how to show, don't tell. Is this tell, don't show? Because since I write it, it's harder for me to detect.

[3] Drawing a plan on the ground is actually used in real life, mind you.

[4] After reading 'One Punch Man,' I think I'm becoming a bit too philosophical, complicated, and...big to the big questions. I might decrease that aspect a bit.

[5] Direct translation is 'Foolish child/son/daughter.'


	14. Beat Me

Sith'ari

Beat me

**A/N: I can't take my life seriously anymore after visiting Encyclopedia Dramatica. Let me quote a guy to describe it 'It was a thing of monstrous beauty.' Don't go there though; you people would probably be offended, even on the Naruto article.**

**Anyway, sorry for taking a long time. I have my original project I was working on; it takes more effort since it's not chapter-by-chapter like fanfic. In any event, after this I will go back to work on it, and the next update would likely come out after the first 'part' of my project is finished or until I get bored and come back to write fanfic for fun.**

"Sure, let's fight, no guns!"

Naruto shouted before trying to deliver a punch straight into Jango's helmet visor. Fett was able to dodge the hit and countered by delivering a blow to Naruto's side. Not to his surprise, it did nothing besides causing Naruto to lose balance for a bit, long enough for Jango to quickly back away from Naruto.

When Naruto recovered, he took a proper stance to fight. Jango, on the other hand, simply put both his hands up and formed them into loose fists. [1]

The two waited, watching each other for any opening. Finally, Naruto advanced. He delivered a punch from the left. Jango used his fist to interrupt the punch by punching into Naruto's arm, but Naruto's strength helped the punch not to lose balance.

The hit landed on Jango's shoulder. He did not falter, however. Jango delivered his own punch at Naruto, and soon they started trading blows.

"Jango chose a poor tactic," Kandosii commented. Zedra barked in agreement.

"Really? How so?" Isabmagd asked.

"Did Naruto ever lose in any close-combat practice fight? Ever? Even when he was against a stronger and more experienced Mandalorian?" Kan asked. Isab opened her mouth but closed it because she'd gotten her answer. The two continued to observe the fight, until everything stopped when someone spoke from behind them.

"What in the name of the States is going on here?!" Someone yelled. Everyone, even Naruto and Jango, turned their head toward the voice with their weapons ready. "It's us! It's us!" Matis said with his hands up.

"Don't shoot!" Oorn said at the same time as Matis while also doing the same.

As soon as they saw that it was no threat, Naruto and Jango went back to fighting each other. Matis and Oorn walked towards them and set themselves beside Kan and Isab.

"I bet five credits on Naruto," Oorn said to Kan.

"And I have to bet on the loser? _Nayc_," Kan said. [2]

The two began to argue while Matis talked to Isab. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Well, as you can see, Naruto and Fett are fighting each other. As for the reason well..." Isab simply pointed at a gem resting on a log.

"They found a gem and are fighting over it?" Matis asked.

"No, that was...I think it was Purple Diamond."

"What?! How is that possible?" Matis asked in confusion.

"Beats me. Even Naruto doesn't know, and he was with her when she was reduced to that."

"But why are they fighting?" Matis asked again. As Isab was explaining the reason, Oorn and Kan were arguing, and Naruto and Jango kept fighting, another group was approaching them.

xxx

"How much further until we reach this meeting point?" Aegiria asked their Kaleesh escort. Behind her was Alesha, Peo, and Lanaal.

"Hmm, are all outsiders as distrustful as you and Naruto?" Qymaen asked sarcastically.

They continued on past the dark green forest, amid the humid air, in silence until they arrived at the base of the gigantic tree where they were greeted by a sign they did not expected. Naruto and Jango were in a brawl.

"What in the name of the Queen is going on here?!" Aegiria asked out loud.

"I said the same thing," Matis mumbled. The group approached the others as they looked on at the fight, which was now turning into a dodging contest for Jango.

"What is going on here?" Aegiria asked the others.

Isab was about to explain, but Kan cut her off.

"Challenge of leadership," he said bluntly.

"Ah, okay then," Aegiria replied with nearly all her shock and worry gone, much to the surprise of everyone besides Kandosii and, to a certain extent, Qymaen. She then turned to look at the fight as well.

"There are more though. Naruto's-" She was cut off again by Kan.

"He kept the secret that he was a Force-sensitive after we found him with PD reduced into just a gemstone. Over there." He pointed at the gem resting on a log. "Since he wasn't being honest with us, Jango believed he might have something to do with it." Kandosii finished his briefing.

"I see," Aegiria simply said and turned to observe the fight.

"Do you have to cut me off every time I talk?" Isab asked, a little upset.

"I know whatever you're going to say will be too long. That's why I cut it off," Kan concluded.

All of them turned back to the fight, except Qymaen.

"Are you going, Kleesh?" Aegiria asked him.

"Ay, there's the _Huk_ that needed killing. When you people settle your grudge, then I suggest you move on with your mission. If you need more ammo or medical supplies, there is a village north-east of here. Just say 'Qymaen kao'jh ko'," he said before walking back into the jungle. [3]

Back at the fight that had gone from bad to worst for Jango. Naruto overwhelmed him in every respect, strength, speed, and stamina; and Jango's bigger body did not help him one bit.

Jango dodged to the left side. Naruto punched into the tree behind him and turned the wood shell into splinters.

"Is that all you got, ha? _vaar'ika," _Jango taunted, despite being the one at disadvantage.

"Oh, you _laandur or'dinii _have done it now!" Naruto said with anger.

He charged in, fast. Within a second he caught up to Jango and was about to deliver a blow hard enough to knock him out, if the light had not suddenly shined out of the gem on the log.

The fight stopped and everyone turned their head to the gem. The gem slowly levitated itself in the air. The light continued to glow brighter and brighter. The radiating light soon formed into a humanoid shape. Once the form fully resembled PD, the light slowly diminished, and once it was gone, PD was alive once again. She was down to the ground before her stunned teammates. Everyone had their mouth held agap, even Zedra and Peo. Their surprise was broken only when they heard PD groaned.

"Medic!" Jango shouted at Lanaal. She immediately went over to Purple Diamond. Now that that business was over and he knew that PD was safe, he could solely focus on putting down insubordination. "Hey, Naruto. You said no guns right?" Naruto, still amazed at the display, nodded. "Good, so I can do this!"

Fett extended his arm forward. His wrist device shot out a bolt of energy ball. Naruto regained his composure and dodged the bolt.

"You're not the only one with a wrist device!" he shouted. He raised his arm forward and activated his flame thrower. The stream of fire shot out of the device. Fett rolled away from the flame, but Horuset's arm kept targeting Fett.

The fire landed on leaves and grasses, and it started to spread. With no containment it would likely to escalate to wildfire.

"Stop! You going to cause a wi-" Before Jango could finish, Naruto sprayed the white chemicals of the fire extinguisher all over his face, then moved on to spray the fire. He put it out as Jango requested, then sprayed more chemicals at Jango's face till his whole face was covered in white. He eventually stopped with a big smug grin on his face.

Jango moved his hand slowly up to his face and then wiped the carbon substance away. The first sweep cleared most of it off his face and revealed his displease expression, which caused Naruto's smug smile to grow even bigger.

"So you want to play like that, eh? You _shab," _Jango said.

"Just fight," Naruto sneered before charging at Jango.

Back outside the ring, Kan and Oorn finally settled that Kan would bet on Jango and Oorn would bet on Naruto. The others, however, were more occupied by something else.

"Will she be alright?" the Frostling asked their medic.

"Yes, no scratches or severe injuries. Guess that talk about her body just being a projection isn't something made up," Lanaal said as she checked further for signs of damage.

"Will she be alright?" Alesha asked.

"I can't say much. Need to wait and see if she will wake up," Lanaal concluded, though still tending to the Gem before her.

They turned back to observe the fight but were caught by the sight of Isab standing looking deep in her thought.

"Is...everything alright, Isab?" Aegiria asked, but their friend's stream of conscious, as of the current moment, was somewhere else.

Her mind was solely focused on Naruto. His fighting style, his manner of speaking, and his ability to conceal that he was a force-sensitive most of the time, when factoring in all of these elements it was very clear to her that he was trained to be a force user. Yet the question remained, who trained him? Because if he was a runaway Jedi, he would cause a lot of trouble to all of them.

'No, not the Jedi.'

He could not possibly be a Jedi. They were too balanced, too peaceful, but she could feel only rage boiling inside Naruto. Then again, maybe it was why he ran away or exiled; too different.

Yet if he was an exiled then Devluc and Uvaqv would have noticed it right away. After all, they noticed she was not human at first sight, which was something that was very impressive given that Vahla looked nearly identical to base-line humans.

Then if he was not trained by Jedi, then who was he? No Force cult had this much knowledge to teach skills ranging from the political art of controlling your body language to the complex Force power like concealing your presence. Most cults were just a gathering of force-sensitives that only knew certain aspects of the Force, even the remnant of her people's cult, Ember of Vahl, still knew only a few sides to the Force.

'Wait...well rounded training, adept in using the force, deceitful and cunning, using rage as power,' as she thought of all these qualities and more, she slowly came to a realization.

When that realization hit her, her face turned pale, her legs shook and her heart skipped a beat.

"He's a Sith," she whispered, but unfortunately for her, the Sith himself had sharp enough senses to hear her.

She could feel a sudden chill as if she was not in the middle of the tropical jungle but in the middle of an icy wasteland. Naruto shot a dark glance at her. There were no other emotions in his eyes besides rage; and not the outburst style of rage, but a silent rage that was like a sitting bomb ready to explode.

He mumbled something, something that Isab was able to make out of even if she did not try, 'When I'm done with Fett, you're next'. His lips only stopped when Jango was able to land a hard hit on his face and send him backward.

Isab took a deep breath before scrambling backward into sitting position on the ground.

"Isab, are you alright?" Aegiria asked again at her shaking teammate.

"No…," she gasped. "No, I am not alright...as long as he is around," she said as she was pointing at Naruto.

"Why? I mean even if he was responsible for PD turning to diamond, he has no reason to kill us, especially now behind the enemy line," Aegiria countered.

"You...you don't get it, he's not just a Force-sensitive, he was trained, trained by...by...the one who...hate the…," she suddenly stopped her rambling.

Aegiria was right, she had nothing to fear. After all, they were following a darksider. Vahla, including Isab herself, hated the Jedi for their responsibility in the destruction of the Ember of Vahl centuries ago, and the Sith were always in opposition of the Jedi. They could be allies. All Vahla's life mission was to seek their homeworld, and no one beside the Jedi knew its location.

If Naruto's goal was that of his predecessor then...then they were not enemies but allies against the Jedi Order. The corner of Isab's mouth formed into a small smile. Never had she thought that herself, a single teen, barely trained, and an overall insignificant Vahla would have this chance to find a possible way to recover the homeworld of her people. She had nothing to fear, rather she should be happy. She had finally found an ally on her quest.

A few feet from the scheming Vahla, the Sith himself could feel the mood of his fellow Force-sensitive had changed. It was happiness. At first, Horuset was confused about why she would be happy after he had made that threat. When her emotions changed to something else, however, he received his answer.

He felt the anger, the kind that he knew too well, the kind that focused on the wrong done to a person, within Isab. As he recalled the history of the Vahla, it started to make sense to him now. She wanted it as well, revenge against the Jedi, revenge for what they had done to her people...and revenge she shall have.

Naruto always knew all of his squadmates could be turned to serve him in some ways. Matis's furnaticalism for his nation, Oorn's hunger for power, or Silas's desire to be Jango's equal, all was there for him to exploit. Even Fett had his weaknesses, Naruto could feel he wanted some kind of revenge as well or perhaps just a...family. Whatever he wanted, Horuset could give it to him. Maybe not now, but he would.

Still, he was surprised it was Isabmagd who would 'fall' first. She was one of the more mature members of the team after all. Maybe it was this maturity that caused her to follow him. Whatever the case was, he had a task to get to as of the current moment.

Fett could not keep up with him for long. His stamina was immense, only few could match. There was nothing Fett could do.

Naruto advanced once again, this time fast enough to pass Fett's defense and deliver a blow that sent him past into the nearby bush, where he disappeared for a moment.

"What's the matter, Fett? Fainted already?" Naruto mocked, though he did hope Jango was alright. A prodigy was rare to come by; it would be wasteful to kill one. He walked closer to the bush to inspect the well-being of Fett.

"That was kind of cheating!" Alesha yelled.

Naruto turned around and shouted, "Hey, I said no guns, not no force, no jetpack, or no wrist device. It still fai-" Naruto was cut off when something was thrown out of the bush, a flash grenade. It exploded into blinding light that forced Naruto to shut his eyes.

Jango used his jetpack to boost him out of the bush and deliver an elbow onto Horuset's gut while he was still dazzled.

The metal elbow connected with the soft gut, causing quite a considerable damage to Naruto, not to mention it was where his seal was. The strike sent Naruto backward with his back landing on the ground.

'Ugh that was...hard.'

'**You let your guard down yourself, stop complaining.'**

Naruto got up from the ground, but as soon as he did, a cable was shot from Fett's wrist device and connected to Naruto's chest. Jango pushed a button on his device. The electricity was sent through the cable and struck Horuset. Naruto staggered at first, but having been electrocuted before, he soon regained his balance and was going to charge in when Jango suddenly stopped.

Horuset was too surprised by the sudden halt of it, but he wasn't slow. He readied to charge in, but it was not fast enough. He felt something, bullets, hit the back of his neck.

His senses started to fade. His hand reached for the back of his neck. He touched something then yanked it out. He held them in his hand before looking at it. They were darts, empty darts. He looked at Jango with his senses dulled.

He saw his leader cranking up the shock level then. Without a second to waste, he pushed the switch. The lightning, this time much stronger than the last, traveled through the cable and struck Naruto.

He screamed. This was not like other lightning before. It focused on the back of his neck. The focus of shocking on his nervous system was too much. Soon his senses slowly faded away until the darkness took over his world, and he fell down to the grass.

With Naruto finally down, Fett stopped the electricity and recalled his cable. No one said a thing. No one had expected Fett to win, especially not Isab. The silence was only broken by Fett himself.

"Care to explain about Naruto being a Sith, Isab?"

"What?! How did you know?!" she asked.

"It was just a guess, actually, but you just confirmed it. I could figure it out, too, you know? I grew up with those tales as well. Lanaal," Jango said and pointed at Naruto.

Lanaal walked past the group to check on Naruto.

"Still has a pulse. Don't you think you overdid it?"

"Not one bit. Heck, if we have a veteran Mando as our leader, he would execute Naruto instead of just knocking him out."

"But how did you win?!" Isab yelled. "He was a Sith! Not just some Jedi in training!"

"There were Mando that killed Sith before. Nothing new. Though if you want details, it was simple. After the idea of Naruto being a Sith popped-up in my head, I knew I would have to get serious. So I prepared tranquilizer darts, placed one of my devices to shoot when the moment was right." He showed one of his arms without the wrist device.

"I disappeared long enough to make him get cocky, then I stunned him with that flash, bang, and elbow. Then I shocked him to dull his senses enough for the darts to hit him where I wanted. I only stopped to see if the darts were enough. They were not and I shocked him again. Those tranquilizers were special. They were especially conductive, so when I shocked him again, the energy was focused on the back of his neck and, well, you can see the result. He's powerful, but not beyond the laws of nature," Jango finished.

"Great, now what? Two of our squadmates are knocked out, and in case you hadn't noticed, Silas's st-," Aegiria was cut off when the devil himself appeared.

"Guys! Finally, I foun-" Silas paused when he spotted the scene before him. Naruto and PD were unconscious; Lanaal was watching over Naruto; Isab looked like she had lost her soul; and Oorn and Kandosii were fighting over something in Oorn's hand. "What did I miss?"

"A lot."

xxx

After the fight, the group dragged their two unconscious teammates to the village Qymaen had mentioned. They were greeted by a blaster pointed at them, but after followed Qymean's instruction, the Kaleesh allowed them in.

Naruto was now resting in a hut. PD had awoken some time ago and was briefed on the situation. The others seemed less tense, however, when she confirmed it was indeed the _Huk _who blasted her into her gem state. The squad now surrounded Naruto while looking at Isab for an explanation on Naruto being a Sith.

"Now, talk," Jango ordered.

Isab swallowed a big lump of air down her throat before opening her mouth. "When you were fighting, I noticed that Naruto was too well-trained to belong to some cults and too rage-filled to even be an ex-Jedi, so I was drawn to only one conclusion: he's a Sith. He confirmed this after I accidentally muttered it, and he said, 'When I'm done with Fett, you're next'," she finished.

"Great, just great, this is getting more and more troublesome than it's worth," Fett confessed. "What do you people suggest we do?" He asked for options.

"Well, he lost to you, so I doubt he will be a threat anymore," Matis said.

"You don't get it, Matis. You didn't grow up with the tales and legends of the Sith and Jedi and their eternal conflict. Naruto is a Sith. They're deceitful, treacherous, and likely to kill anyone who stands in their way. Heck just being in their sight means they will kill you," Silas said.

"Or we could just hand him to the Jedi," Oorn suggested.

"No," Jango, Kan, Silas, Aegiria, and Isab countered without hesitation.

"Jedi have been our enemy as well. Don't know how they are going to react to a bunch of mercenaries with a Sith by their side," Jango answered.

"Besides...he's our teammate now, whether we like it or not," Aegiria added.

"I am not working with a Sith," Lanaal sneered. Her eyes were full of pain and hatred. No doubt she hated him as his predecessor, Malak, had bombard her homeworld.

"What about you, Jango?" Alesha asked.

Jango was thinking. Two of his hands locked each other over his mouth as he thought about it. Naruto could be of great use to the True Mandalorian, but he was also a wild card.

Fett had been hearing rumors, from the depths of the criminal world, that there were other Sith. It was just a rumor, but the Sith Empire had revived itself from the shadows before, so there was a possibility they existed, and he doubted that Naruto was that Sith. He looked more like he came from a splintered faction of the Sith.

If this was true, then it meant that something greater was going on, and Naruto would be a wild card in that game...and maybe a salvation to his people.

The galaxy never forgot or forgave what the old Mandalorian did. They might not be stupid enough to come after the Mando, but they certainly wouldn't tolerate any Mando they came across. And the fact that they had been controlled by the Sith many times did not help that.

Maybe Naruto could change that. He might not have had the leadership aura, but he certainly had that strange charm; something that you just wanted to believe in.

With a deep breath, Jango was about to give his final answer, but then a Kaleesh rushed in.

"We are under attack! The _Huk _have come!" He screamed before running back out.

The Mando stirred up to their feet before sliding down their helmets.

"Alesha, Matis, scout the approaching enemy. Oorn, Kan, PD, Isab, set up the defense. Lanaal, you stay with Naruto. The others come with me," he commanded.

All except Lanaal, who just stared and said nothing. The others got out of the hut and prepared for the battle, while Lanaal was left alone with Naruto and Zedra.

When she could hear no more footsteps, she looked at Naruto with hate filled eyes. Her hand reached for her blaster, but Zedra's reaction was faster. The hound jumped onto Lanaal before she could even reach for her gun.

"Let go of me you bitch!"

Zedra overpowered her and pinned her down with all four of her limbs pushing the medic's. She tried to struggle, but that was when the whole hut shook violently. Afterward, there was shouting coming from the outside, which Lanaal didn't recognize as either of her teammates or the Kaleesh. That meant only one thing: the _Huk._

She turned back to Zedra. "Look, mutt, I need that blaster. Those bastard are coming!"

Zedra, understanding her, let go of Lanaal and went back to guarding Naruto. Lanaal went for her weapon and placed herself under a window in kneeling position. There was quiet for a moment. Lanaal used this chance to slowly get up to take a peek outside the window. Before she could do so, blaster shots started raining through the window.

Lanaal crawled to one side of the door, so she could get a better shooting position. When she peeked out, she saw ten Huk_, _and unlike when Naruto and PD fought them, this time all but one were armed with blasters. They continued to shoot, giving Lanaal little chance to retaliate under the suppression.

However, the Sith just woke up.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned. "Damn that Fett. I will pay him back for this," he said casually as several shots were passing above his head. "Well, damn." He looked over to the door to see Lanaal trying to return fire. She had not noticed him yet. Naruto looked for his blaster or ax, but none of it was found. "Great, now how am I supposed to-" he was cut off when he spotted one of the last of his weapons. He pointed at it. "Zedra, fetch."

The hound barked once and then went to fetch his weapon. That was when Lanaal noticed him.

"Finally, you're awake. Come fucking help me-" She was cut off when a blaster shot to a portion of the wall near her. "NOW!" She shouted the last word.

Zedra came back with his weapon. He ignited its plasma blade and deflected shot after shot of the blaster.

"I will be right back." He got up while continuing to easily deflect the blaster bolts, either by his saber or the Force. He stepped outside while the stunned Lanaal looked at him in disbelief as his take on the current situation was so casual.

Outside the the ten Huk focused their fire on Naruto. Not a single plasma bolt was able get past his lightsaber or his Force-infused hand. Naruto dashed right in the middle of the Huk squad, and before they could even react, six of them were dead by a single slice of the saber.

The other four began to run. Two were decapitated by the spinning plasma blade; one had a hole in its chest caused by an invisible force; and the last one found itself being choked by Naruto and dragged back to him. [4]

Naruto caught his returning blade and placed the tip near the throat of the insect.

"Tell me the location of your command center, and you will be free," he ordered.

The Huk only looked at him with its big, black unblinkable eyes. It muttered something in its language that Naruto was able to make out as an insult. He stopped choking the mantis and let it down to the ground. It took a few breaths then lighting struck it.

"I said tell me the location of your command center."

The insect gave a scream as loud as its vocal cords allowed. After a minute, it finally nodded. Naruto stopped stocking it.

"Our base is to the northwest of here, two days on foot," it confessed in Basic as it was catching its breath. Naruto kneeled down to its level and smiled.

"Good, good. I'm glad there's someone who know when to give up," he said and patted it on the back, much to its and Lanaal's confusion. He helped it get back on its feet. "The deal is the deal; you're free," he said before gesturing for it to go, which it did.

As he watched the mantis running away, Lanaal walked up to him. "Did you really just let it go?" She asked with distrust in her voice. Naruto pointed at its back. She focused her sight and saw that there was a bomb on the Huk's back.

"I hate wasting resources, even that kind of resource," he said before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Lanaal asked.

"Somewhere. Going to kill the invading Huk; shouldn't be that hard. You go and report to Jango or something," he ordered before walking away with the lightsaber in his hand. Before he was gone, however, he turned to Zedra. "Stay with her," he ordered while pointing at Lanaal.

Lanaal looked on for a moment. When he was out of sight, she brought up her wrist device.

"Jango, are you there?"

After a few moments, a reply came. "_Yes, I heard ya. What is it?"_ He replied with the sound of blaster shots in the background.

"...I think you should hide."

xxx

Naruto walked through the village with his lightsaber in his hand. He followed the sound of blasters that should be where the battlefield was. Along the way he encountered a few Huk, who he slaughtered within a second. Eventually, he arrived at the village outskirts where the battle was taking place.

He observed the defender first. There were only a handful of them. Roughly fifty fighters made up of men, women, and even some children. His teammates were also fighting alongside them with Jango shouting commands when he didn't doubt the Kaleesh would win.

He turned to the offender. There was a whole company of roughly more than a hundred, much to Naruto's surprise that such small village could attract this many people to attack it. Then again, this was a Kaleesh village he was thinking about. They also had two tanks with anti-gravity platforms in the front line. Naruto recognized it as a tank used by Trade Federation, no doubt the Huk bought it from them. [5]

Nevertheless, this was too small of an army to fight him. He decided to get to work. He jumped to the height where no one would notice him. Then he dropped down behind the Huk line.

A Huk commander and some of its bodyguard noticed him, as they were in the backline, and shouted for others to attack. The charging bodyguards were suddenly pushed away with such force that they were out of sight within a second. The commander tried to call more of his men but was unable to do so when a lightsaber stuck right between its eyes. [6]

Now other Huks around began to notice the intruder. Some ran to alert the middle line, while others charged in or started firing at him. Naruto paid them no mind as he walk to the middle line. He deflected all the blaster bolts back to its owner, who either died or had its neck snapped when it tried to retreat. Those who were charging in, no matter how well armed, were cut down with a single swing of his blade; the level of gruesomeness varied by Naruto's leisure.

Naruto enjoyed this more than he should have, too much even as he accidentally walked right into the middle of the midline and got himself surrounded. The Yam'rii started shooting at him, but much to his amusement and their horror, the shield made of the Force protected him from all the bolts. The Huk did not stop, however, and continued to fire upon him. When he noticed that two tanks were sent in to deal with him, he smiled.

He had a new technique he wanted to test, and these tanks would make a fine target. He opened one of his hands. He gathered chakra in it. Soon the chakra formed into a ball of pure blue chakra, but that was not it. He gathered more chakra, and this time shaped his creation, four spinning chakra blades slowly extended from the orb. Finally, he infused it with the final touch. He placed another hand on top of the orb and sent his lightning into it. For several minutes, he focused on all three things: the shield, the lightning, and the orb.

He got the signal to stop when a tank finally fired at him. The shield was able to withstand the shot, but it took more focus than he would have liked at this point, but it was worth it as his creation was finished. Without anymore delays, he threw his newly modified technique at one of the tanks.

The orb hit one of the tanks and exploded violently into a large sphere of dark blue energy. Strong gusts of wind flew throughout the area. The Huk all around were either sucked into the sphere or pushed into the sky. To make matters worse for them, the sphere let out barrages of lightning bolts across the jungle; striking anything within its reach except Naruto.

When the sphere finally disappeared, nothing but retreating or dead Huk could be found within the midline, even the tank it hit was destroyed while another one were flipped by the power of the wind.

"How do you like the taste of 'Arashi Resenshuriken'?" he said with a smirk on his face before moving on to finish the front line. [7]

When he reached the frontline, the Huk were readied to pull out in full retreat, but the heavy fire from the Kaleesh prevented them. When he appeared for them to see, they started cowering in fear; no doubt they heard from those who retreated from the midline.

Naruto lifted one of the tanks and threw it at the other one. When the tanks were gone, the Huk went into full panic. One of the Huk officers, however, regained its composure and shouted for everyone to fire.

They started shooting at him. Naruto pointed his hand at the shots travelling at him. Before it reached him, they stopped in midair, stuck in place. As more and more bolts were stopped, the Huk finally stopped and tried to run away in panic.

He took a deep breath before pushing all the leftover Huk toward the Kaleesh defense line. Now the locals could take care of it and have their revenge.

Naruto walked around the paused plasma bolts and toward the village. When he was far enough, he let the blaster's bolt hit the empty place where he used to be. As he strolled on, he passed the Kaleesh exacting their revenge over the Huk he had provided them.

He reached the village where his teammates had gathered with astonished expressions on their faces. Even the bird, Peo, looked like it was shocked as well.

As he walked toward them, Zedra ran up to him while barking happily. Naruto stroked her head and strolled on with her behind him. He stopped in front of his squad. All of them had their mouth hanging open to a certain degree, except Oorn with his tentacle mouth though he certainly looked shocked...and Jango, who despite looking shocked, definitely kept his calm.

Naruto used the Force to shut their mouths for them and walked up to Jango. They stared at each other for a moment.

"The only reason I did not take over now is because I am not as smart as you," he said before walking away in search for his ax and blaster. [8]

**A/N: Two things. First is, if you're part of the Homestuck fandom, congratulations for making it till the end. I think it's the end, right?**

**Second thing is HAPPY SONGKRAN! A week long holiday and ton of, as Mexican said, 'Epic Fiesta' everyday for seven days! Discount the last Saturday and Sunday, people need to get sober during that time. **

**Well, happy songkran and see ya around.**

**On a side note, I will end this little arc next chapter before too many complaints about fillers start piling up. Then again, I kind of aimlessly write this. No, I plan the ending and important events on the way, but what happening between each events are subjected to change.**

[1] After taking a look around, from what experts have said, standard Mandalorian martial arts would be akin to Krav Maga, created by the Israeli military. It was rather straightforward: If you're on defensive just wait for a first chance to counter. If you're on offensive just go in and punch, kick, or whatever as long as it fucks the opponent up before they get a chance to counter.

I am not a martial artist expert though. Plus, the martial arts I grew up with was Muay Thai and Tae-Kwon-do, the first is more offensive than defensive, and the latter I got nothing out of.

[2] I am not going to translate everything. Part of what makes Star Wars Star Wars is hearing alien languages and not being able to understand it and having to figure out the meaning from the responder.

[3] We will see more of him.

[4] The Force can be that powerful. Don't believe me? Well...you can, most of the evidence is 'Legend' now, like Galen Malek or Jedi in Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003).

[5] If you don't remember, it is that hovering tank that can be see in most prequel ground battles.

[6] I know mantis have two brains, but let's not overcomplicate things when it's unnecessary.

[7] 'Arashi' was supposed to mean 'storm' in Japanese, I think.

[8] Naruto may be powerful, but intelligence isn't his strong point. Of course he isn't dump dead last like at the beginning of the series, but he will never match the real level of prodigy. And this will be used against him again by his rival; you know who it is, I cameoed him in chapter 1 and 8.


End file.
